Zorro Eterno
by delta2007
Summary: Muchos años han pasado los ninjas ahora son solo un mito, la modernida alcanzo a konoha y es como una ciudad mas, los lazos de odio parecen haber sido rotos, Ahora Naruto tiene una vida con sus padres pero las pesadillas de una vida pasada le atormentan
1. Un Nuevo Inicio

Primera historia que escribo espero que sea de su agrado, antes que nada todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños yo solo los tomo para esta historia de lo contrario hace mucho que ya habría hecho muchos cambios…..

Todo había acabado, el odio, el temor esa cadena interminable había sido cortada todo había terminado y aun a pesar de los acontecimientos no tenia ningún remordimiento, lo había salvado, lo había traído de vuelta, su hermano Baka estaba a su lado con el alma limpia y tranquila.

Sasuke baka… alcanzo a decir con sus pocas fuerzas.

Naruto dobe … yo… no alcanzaba a comprender el porque de las palabras del pelinegro, por que estaba llorando, era raro verlo de esa forma, pero le alegraba en el fondo, eso quiere decir que ha recuperado su humanidad. Ante esto solo sonrío.

Escupiendo sangre se dio cuenta ahora de la realidad, salvo a Konoha, salvo a sus amigos, su hermano que lloraba a su lado herido pero sin gravedad, Naruto se sentía tranquilo estaba muriendo pero no se llevaba nada de pena en su corazón. Volteo el rostro y pudo verla tranquila, apacible con esa tímida sonrisa que le caracterizaba, dormida para siempre ya nadie podría despertarla.

Hinata la chica rara que nunca pudo apreciar estaba ahora a su lado y de no ser por los golpes y las heridas cualquiera pensaría que se encontraba placidamente dormida, sin ninguna pena.

Ella había logrado una vez mas salvarlo, y el que había hecho por ella… nada más que llorar en ese momento. Nunca pensó que se volvería a repetir algo como eso no después del ataque de Pain hacia Konoha. Pero ella lo había vuelto ha hacer sacrificando su vida una vez mas por salvarlo incluso esos sentimientos fueron los que lograron que Sasuke pudiera ver mas allá de su odio.

El gran amor de Hinata hacia Naruto más allá de su vida, su clan, sus amigos lejos de todo odio o esperanza por el rubio imperativo.

Y ahora ella dormía tranquilamente no tenia de que arrepentirse mas solo algo que deseaba escuchar, algo que le diera esperanzas o se las matara. El poder escuchar de Naruto, que sentía en realidad por ella, que sentimientos podría tener por la chica mas rara de Konoha, ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida, pero ya no importaba Naruto estaba bien, y Sasuke estaba con el…todo esta bien ahora.

Naruto cerro los ojos esperando poder cambiar algo de todo este ciclo que parecía repetirse desde el inicio del mundo Ninja, esperaba poder entender mejor a Hinata al menos en otra vida, el cambio que trajo el para este mundo, una nueva oportunidad, una nueva vida donde no tendría que sufrir nadie mas, nadie debería estar solo y sufriendo. Sus últimos pensamientos mientras su vida se iba de sus manos y sus amigos alrededor suyo le lloraban y agradecían todo lo que el había hecho, Un nuevo ciclo se venia y con ello tal vez una nueva oportunidad de ser felices.

Sintió el frío del suelo y el agua caerle encima mientras levantaba el rostro y apreciaba la dulce y terrorífica cara de su madre mirándolo.

¡¡¡¡Mama!!!! Por que lo hiciste…al tiempo que buscaba algo con que secarse

Nada de Mama, que no escuchaste el despertador, o que no piensas ir a tu primer día en tu nueva escuela – el reclamo de su madre no se deja de escuchar mientras observa el rostro de su hijo quien muestra un semblante triste.

¿Que Ocurre? Te hice daño

He vuelto a tener ese sueño, en donde ustedes no estaban y habían peleas, y seres queridos por mi eran heridos… yo – no alcanzo a terminar cuando su madre lo abrazo su larga cabellera pelirroja cubrió su rostro mientras ella se colocaba a su altura y apretaba con tal fuerza que le quito el aliento.

Solo fue un sueño, nada mas nos tienes a nosotros, tu padre y a tu madre, sin contar a tus abuelos que estarán para cuidarte de cualquier cosa- Y sonriendo tan tiernamente devolvió la alegría a su pequeño que temblaba en sus brazos.

Pero y si no es solo un sueño cualquiera, si es algo que tengo que hacer y… volvió a ser callado su madre le besaba en la frente.

Haras lo correcto en determinado caso, el camino que elijas Será el correcto siempre que sigas tu corazón- fue su respuesta que lo dejo mas tranquilo.

Ahora báñate y prepárate si no estas listo en los próximos 10 minutos yo misma vendré a hacerlo – afirmaba mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Sin replicar comenzó a moverse, como una persona podría pasar de ser un ángel a un demonio de un momento a otro.

Naruto comenzaría en un nuevo colegio, por el trabajo de su padre constantemente tienen que estar mudándose por lo cual es difícil mantener una amista con alguien, pero parecía que esta vez seria diferente eso era lo que presentía, a punto de cumplir 13 años sentía que su vida daría pronto un nuevo cambio.

Se miro por ultimo al espejo esperando que ahora las cosas fueran diferentes, su rebelde cabellera rubia idéntica a la de su padre, a veces le desesperaba pero que se le iba a hacer.

El uniforme negro de la nueva escuela no le agradaba pero estaba a dispuesto a soportarlo por crear una buena impresión, era demasiado deprimente para su gusto, y volvió a mirar su rostro era casi la viva imagen de su padre rubio, ojos azules muy profundos, había heredado el temperamento de su madre, pero de donde diablos había sacado esas marcas en sus mejillas, no lo entendía eso siempre le causaba la burla de quien le conocía, además de que no era muy brillante que digamos.

Resignado se dispuso a desayunar antes de que su madre cometiera alguna locura en contra de el, su padre ya estaba desayunando leyendo el periódico como de costumbre.

Buenos días Naruto que tan listo para el primer día – fue el saludo de su padre

Este uniforme es deprimente como pueden usarlo sin querer matarse – respondió naruto al mismo tiempo que ponía una cara de zorro que junto a las marcas en sus mejillas le daban esa apariencia.

Su padre no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas por le comentario y la expresión del rostro de su hijo.

Kushina no lo vio con mucha gracia y haciendo uso de sus puños los arremetió en contra de su adorado esposo.

Era lo mismo cada día, pero para naruto esto era la felicidad, las discusiones matutinas de sus padres, las perversiones de su abuelo, en verdad esto era una buena vida. Y de verdad era feliz


	2. Naruto Uzumaki

**Primera historia que escribo espero que sea de su agrado, antes que nada todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños yo solo los tomo para esta historia de lo contrario hace mucho que ya habría hecho muchos cambios….**

El sol brillaba tan calidamente que Naruto estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido de nuevo en el auto de no ser por su padre, seguramente lo habría hecho.

- Vamos, Vamos no es bueno volver a dormirse, si tu madre se entera seguramente nos golpeara a los dos.

Eso fue suficiente para que el sueño se le fuera.

- Papa… - Naruto intento hacer plática mientras su rostro se volteaba hacia la ventanilla

- Dime Hijo - contesto Minato sin apartar la vista del camino.

- Cuanto tiempo será estas ves, cuanto estaremos en esta ciudad – lo dijo casi a modo de reproche

Minato entendió bien a lo que se refería su hijo y le sonrío.

- Sabes si el negocio marcha como es debido seguramente esta vez nos quedaremos para siempre,

Naruto volteo y no pudo evitar sonreír en todo su esplendor

- ¿De verdad papa es en serio? Pregunto aun dudando un poco de que fuera realidad

- Por supuesto, pero para ello debo trabajar muy duro y tu también debes de hacerlo en tu escuela para que podamos hacerlo.

- Por supuesto, me esforzare es un promesa y yo nunca rompo una promesa – afirmando con tal seguridad y la cara de zorro que se le estaba haciendo costumbre a Naruto

Minato volteo a verlo curiosamente desde cuando había adoptado esa frase y seguridad su hijo, le sonrío y continuo su camino orgulloso de su hijo.

Llegaron en poco tiempo a la nueva escuela, fue presentado con el director naruto no pudo esconder su asombro frente a el se encontraba uno de los hombres de sus sueños.

Hombre alto ya entrado en edad, su piel era tan pálida como la de una serpiente, sus ojos fríos y penetrantes, y aquel traje negro y deprimente mucho mas que el uniforme de la escuela, pero de lo que estaba seguro era la viva imagen de una serpiente traicionera.

- ocurre algo Naruto – Pregunto Minato

- No Nada Papa – limitándose a no preocuparlo ya de por si lo de sus sueños era raro el ver a ese tipo lo es mas.

- Vaya que tememos aquí un nuevo integrante bien te llevare a tu grupo mientras tanto puedes llamarme Director Orochimaru aquí soy la máxima autoridad.

No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío cuando este poso su fría mano sobre su hombro y comenzaba a llevarle a su nuevo salón.

Volvió la mirada a su padre y trataba de sonreírle para tranquilizarlo.

--Estaré bien, estaré bien es solo una coincidencia todo esto, solo un engaño de mis ojos - - Se decía para si mismo Naruto pero al llegar a su salón varios rostros que aparecieron en sus sueños estaban ahí o eso creía,

-- me estoy volviendo loco, debe ser mi imaginación no es posible – su mente estaba a punto de un colapso hasta que fue devuelto a la realidad por Orochimaru.

Oye me estas escuchando - le repetía tratando de que este le prestara atención.

Que pasa Viejo no escuche bien – Fue lo que Naruto dijo sin pensar

El salón quedo en un silencio total, el nuevo acababa de decirle viejo al director y estaba como si nada, Orochimaru fingió que no presto atención pero la mirada que le lanzo como amenaza es mas clara que nada.

Te lo dejo Iruka debe comportarse como el resto- Y así silenciosamente Salio del salón dirigiendo una ultima mirada a Naruto.

Este Siguió sumido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Irula golpeo la cabeza y volvió a despertarlo de sus pensamientos.

Bien preséntate antes que nada – Soy tu profesor Iruka

Miro de nuevo al salón y sonriendo

¡!!! Soy Naruto Uzumaki y he llegado a Konoha para quedarme y voy a cambiar esta escuela deprimente¡¡¡¡

Todos le miraban y de pronto comenzaron a reír a mas no poder,

-Si que eres un Baka diciendo eso – se escucho la voz de un chico

Naruto lo volteo a ver y sus ojos se encontraron aquellos ojos fríos y llenos de prepotencia.

Por que lo dices acaso te gusta tu escuela como esta Baka – Resalto mas aun cuando por dentro estaba sorprendido, frente a el en una versión mucho mas joven se encontraba el joven que lloraba por su muerte en sus sueños.

Se hizo el silencio y de pronto un grupo de chicas comenzó a gritarle a Naruto

- Quien te crees gritándole así a Sasuke – kun,

- Que idiota

- No Sabes con quien te metes

Regreso su mirada a sasuke

oye eres algun tipo de playboy o algo así para tenerlas como idiotas

Sasuke solo levanto la mirada con furia por el comentario del rubio

Y los ataques de las chicas no se hicieron esperar.

Irula solo suspiro ese seria un largo periodo escolar, y naruto no sabia con quien se había metido.

Fue colocado junto a la ventana delante de una chica que parecía diminuta, escondía su cabeza entre su cabello, se le hacia conocida, sus sueños tal vez pero era muy confuso.

La volteo a ver mas de cerca y esta solo agacho mucho mas la cabeza, le llamaba la atención era pequeña, su cabello corto el color de su cabello oscuro con destellos de luz en azul, un flequillo que cubría sus ojos, dos mechones al lado de sus orejas, resignado volteo a ver el resto del salón . A su lado estaba una chica que lo miraba con furia, una seguidora de sasuke.

La miro de frente no se iba a dejar intimidar por una chica.

Era linda pensó hasta ese momento, tenia unos hermosos ojos verde, su cabello era rosa, se le hizo raro pero pensaba que combinaba bien con sus ojos, Hasta ahí todo iba bien hasta que ella empezó a hablar.

Quien te crees que eres al hablarle así a Sasuke- Kun de verdad que eres un idiota

Esta chica definitivamente era una de sus seguidoras, y también alguien de sus sueños muy importante.

Y que eres su novia o algo así para defenderlo, o acaso el no puede hacerlo – Respondió Naruto

Quedo estática, no se esperaba que le respondiera así.

Jajá jajá!!! Vaya Sakura Hasta que alguien te puso en tu lugar – fue el comentario de otra chica atrás de ella.

Hola mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka es un gusto conocer a alguien que no tiene miedo de decir las cosas, aunque no te perdonare el que molestes a Sasuke- Kun -Una chica rubia de ojos azules le miraba sonriente y Naruto solo le regreso la sonrisa.

--Ese Sasuke tiene pegue—pensó Naruto algo molesto.

las mujeres son problemáticas – se oyó decir mas atrás, era de un chico que estaba dormitando muy feliz en un rincón.

Shikamaru tu eres el problemático al no entender a las mujeres – fue el reclamo de Ino

Este solo se acomodo y volvió a dormir.

Al lado de este había un chico regordete, que no paraba de comer y solo miraba a shikamaru sonrientemente.

Mas adelante había un chico de cabellos oscuros y que le veía desafiante, si le hubieran preguntado en ese momento el hubiera afirmado que tenia toda la facha de un perro, pero por que estaba molesto acaso el sentía algo por sasuke, por que hasta ahorita solo ha sido agredido por su club de fans, delante de el un chico de gafas negras le miraba tan tranquilamente que le llamo la atención, Este solo volvió a su posición original.

El que no dejaba de verlo con odio era Sasuke, no podía permitir que alguien nuevo llegara y le hablara de ese modo, no a un Uchiha.

Así paso el resto de la clase el descanso llego y con ello una pelea que era inevitable.

Ey Dobe te espero atrás de los salones si no tienes miedo- Sasuke

- Será divertido- Afirmo Naruto

Atrás de el la joven levantaba un poco su rostro para ver mejor a aquel nuevo estudiante,

--Por que por que el…esta luchando…el solo… -- Era sus pensamientos mientras veía alejarse al resto de la clase por la pelea que seguro Sasuke ganaría.


	3. Amigos

**Primera historia que escribo espero que sea de su agrado, antes que nada todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños yo solo los tomo para esta historia de lo contrario hace mucho que ya habría hecho muchos cambios….**

**Acepto criticas, que les gusta, que no les gusta, es muy largo el capitulo se agradece y solo espero poder mejorar.**

**Por favor lean y disfruten.**

Había un gran alboroto por toda la escuela Sasuke iba a darle una paliza al recién llegado y el hecho de que un chico nuevo intentara hacerse el listo, no era nuevo, pero para esa escuela tan gris esos eran momentos que permitían un respiro.

Si que te has metido en un gran problema –

Volteo y se percato de que era el mismo chico que estaba muy adormilado en el salón.

por que lo dices – no crees que pueda vencerlo

je je tienes mucha confianza, pero el es un Uchiha, es uno de los protegidos de Orochimaru, ah por cierto lo del viejo estuvo muy bueno, el esta obsesionado con la vejez y esas cosas, antes no te arranco la cabeza.

Lo miro un momento y pensó

--por que lo de la obsesión no me sorprende—

Sasuke ya se encontraba esperándolo y alrededor de el su grupo de locas fans gritando su nombre, y el resto de la escuela apoyándolo, solo suspiro la verdad no esperaba que su primer día en la escuela fuera de lo mas normal viniendo de el pero no tenia contemplado una pelea por lo menos hasta el fin de semana.

Alzo la mirada al cielo y la miro la misma chica que estaba sentada atrás de el, pero ahora podía mirarla por completo en aquella ventana estaba la chica que se encontraba a su lado, muerta, estaba claro que era un despistado de primera, pero por esos sueños el se había vuelto un poco mas observador desde que comenzaron a ser frecuentes.

La niña que estaba mirándolo, era muy diferente su cabello corto, muy corto, era rara sin duda…

rara – salieron esas palabras y fueron como un detonante para Naruto y unas enormes ganas de llorar todos los que estaban a su alrededor lo tomaron como una muestra de que empezaba a pensar mejor las cosas y sabia en que se había metido.

Shikamaru solo observo hacia donde estaba mirando Naruto y se percato de la niña en la ventana.

- Hinata Hyuga… es bastante rara, pero no es desagradable, no habla con nadie, se la pasa sentada y agachada todo el tiempo tampoco tiene amigos, y muchos no se le acercan por ella, su apellido y su sobre protector primo Neji Hyuga – Shikamaru continuaba hablándole a Naruto como si comprendiera las palabras de hace un momento.

Naruto no dijo nada, sintió pena por ella, estaba sola en esta escuela, con toda esta gente era como un ave en cautiverio que seguramente deseaba salir y comenzar a volar.

Sasuke estaba mas que desesperado, estaba siendo totalmente ignorado y mas al darse cuenta por quien, la rara de la escuela.

Uzumaki te vas a quedar todo el día admirando a tu novia rara- tratando de sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

que tiene de malo ser diferente, aquí parece que todos son iguales y no parecen muy felices – fue la cortante respuesta del rubio.

Umm..., es una linda forma de vivir, para los raros como tu-

Por que eres tan odioso, que te molesta tanto si es por seguidoras tienes bastantes alguna ha de ser de tu agrado.

Suficiente!!!!!!!! Prepárate Uzumaki

Para sorpresa de todos Naruto esquivaba muy bien todos los golpes que Sasuke le lanzaba, como era posible se decía Sasuke.

No te lo dije –

Que cosa-

Mi Madre me entrena todos los días , además de que tengo un pervertido en la familia que siempre me esta llevando a espiar mujeres y siempre terminamos perseguidos

Eso no es para enorgullecerse!!!!!!!! BAKAAA!!!!!!!

¿En serio?

Si serás un verdadero Idiota,

Sabes me esta dando hambre podemos terminarlo pronto

Me estas provocando

Antes de que este pudiera verlo Sasuke fue derribado por un golpe que lo tiro por completo.

El silencio se hizo presente.

Naruto Uzumaki había derrotado a Sasuke Uchiha el mejor de la clase, y excelente peleador, ahora estaba tirado aguantando el dolor del golpe recibido.

Las fans comenzaran a gritar

No Sasuke kun!!!!!!

Sasuke levanta la vista y ve como una mano le ofrece ayuda

Oye niño bonito mejor vamos a comer antes de que se acabe el descanso.

Que ocurría con este chico, acaban de tener una pelea y le había vencido sin ningún problema y ahora le ofrecía su ayuda para levantarse y con una sonrisa sincera, una verdadera sonrisa, una sonrisa que comenzaba a atraerlo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar Naruto ya había tomado la mano de Sasuke y ayudado a levantarse.

Que tenia ese chico que ahora estaba sosteniendo su mano como amigos y solo pudo decir con una sonrisa

Uzumaki en verdad eres alguien muy interesante -

Naruto - Ya que somos ahora amigos puedes decirme naruto Dobe –

Sasuke solo sonrío aun mas evitando las ganas de matarlo

--- De verdad eres bastante interesante Naruto ---

Naruto volteo a ver a su alrededor y fuera de las miradas asesinas de Sakura y su grupo de fans los demás veían con interés,

Todo esto ha sido demasiado problemático será mejor ir a dormir un poco antes de regresar a clases - fue el comentario de Shikamaru.

El resto lo paso con Sasuke por increíble que pareciera era como si ambos tuvieran un nexo muy fuerte, como si se hubieran conocido antes y esto solo era como una prueba que atravesar.

Tenían cosas en común, practican Fútbol, eran de meterse en problemas e ir en contra de las reglas cuando no las consideraban justas.

Pero al mismo tiempo eran tan diferentes como el fuego y el viento.

Al otro lado el chico Perro kiba lo observaba en silencio con cara de pocos amigos, estaba furioso con el Uzumaki y la razón simplemente Hinata Hyuga.

Ella estaba sola en una de las jardineras era raro verla en el descanso, siempre se quedaba en el salón y no había persona que lograra sacarle mas de dos palabras.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, sentada y mirando a lo lejos a Sasuke y Naruto y con un sentimiento en su pecho una mezcla de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo-

---Naruto Kun es alguien increíble…logro hacerse amigo de Sasuke kun en su primer día…quisiera tener esa misma fortaleza para ser mas fuerte ---

Del lado de las canchas ella era observada por Neji quien observaba que su prima había salido en el descanso era raro, muy raro. --- Tal vez se haya cansando del salón –pensó

De las bancas Sakura solo miraba con furia a Naruto.

--- ese idiota se atrevió a contestarme, hirió a Sasuke Kun y además ahora esta como si nada--- luego volteo a ver hacia la jardinera --- hinata esta afuera--- y parece que llamo la atención del idiota ese--- Pero claro también es por lo rara que es --- pero puede ser que pueda utilizarlo mas adelante ---pensamientos que corrían por la mente de la pelirosa mientras sonreía

-Oye Frentuda por que sonríes de ese modo que estas planeando – Ino Casi podía adivinar la mente de Sakura

- Naruto se arrepentirá de haber venido a esta escuela.

- Hey Sakura no te pases, el chico no es tan malo mira Sasuke Kun esta sonriendo y se ve tan lindo-

Era cierto Sasuke esta feliz, de verdad feliz

A su lado el rubio contagiaba a todos con su alegría era algo inexplicable

- que demonios tienes de diferente Naruto – se decía Sakura

El resto del día fue mas tranquilo Sasuke molestaba a Naruto pero no pasaban de comentarios y burlas tranquilas

La pelea sirvió para tranquilizar un poco a esos era el comentario de la clase quien aun estaba sorprendida de que aquello haya terminado con un final feliz.

**Suigetsu** no paraba de molestar a sasuke sobre como lo había dejado el Uzumaki, Jugo solo lo miraba con su típica tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba Sasuke se veía tan tranquilo y sereno, no era común verlo así el siempre frío y solitario y ahora incluso estaba dejando que ellos estuvieran con el y soportar al **Suigetsu** no es algo que se vea siempre.

Jugo era un año mayor que todos pero por algunos problemas tuvo que repetir año, pero al conocer a sasuke se sintió feliz de haberlo hecho, ya que tenia amigos a su lado a pesar de su problema.

Solo faltaba en su grupo Karin pero por un resfriado se presentaría hasta el día siguiente, si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría seguramente se hubiera presentado en pijama.

Solo de imaginársela Jugo no pudo evitar reír un poco.

- Que tu también te estas burlando de mi Jugo – Cuestiono Sasuke

- No solo recordaba algo gracioso –

- Debe de serlo para que tu sonrías de ese modo – le afirmo **Suigetsu**

**Naruto pensaba y pensaba no era una persona muy inteligente pero era claro una cosa**

**Sus sueños y las personas en ellos y que ahora están frente a el , de diferente forma pero ahí estaban**

**El iba a cambiar todo **

**El no deseaba que ocurriera algo como en sus sueños**

**No le gustaba ver sufrir a nadie**

**----Sasuke podría decirse que ya somos amigos--- se decia**

**Y recargado en su escritorio y parte del de Hinata solo la observa mientras ella levemente alza su mirada para poder mirarlo.**

**Los ojos de luna ahora se encuentran con los ojos del cielo.**

**El tiempo parece detenerse mientras ajenos al resto de la clase son observados**

**Sasuke mira interesado la escena junto con Suigetsu y Jugo.**

**Sakura solo confirma sus sospechas junto con Ino**

**Shikamaru bosteza y observa la escena en un punto medio ---esto se pondrá mucho más problemático--- Chouji solo le afirma con la cabeza mientras continua comiendo**

**Kiba furioso solo es observado por Shino quien solo mira la situación tranquilamente.**

**Próximo Capitulo**

**Sello**


	4. Sello

**Nada me pertenece mas que las ganas de cambiar el destino, kishimoto es el único dueño de los personajes, esta historia es para ustedes por favor disfrútenla.**

**A todas aquellas personas que han dejado un review les estoy muy agradecida, espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo.**

**Igual a aquellos que me han agregado a alertas GRACIAS.**

**El principio puede ser algo tedioso pero es necesario para que puedan entender un poco de cómo funciona la escuela.**

**Al final esta la batalla de Naruto vs. Neji y Hinata tratando de defender a Naruto**

**El comité de la escuela hace su aparición por las travesuras que Naruto ha causado**

**Por favor lean y disfruten.**

**SELLO**

La escuela Primaria de konoha # 100 era una de las mejores de la zona, su estricto modo de operar garantizaba el aprendizaje así como el alto rendimiento en deportes y otras áreas, se garantizaba que aquellos niños estarían preparados para un brillante futuro.

Junto a este edifico se encuentra la secundaria Konoha solo diferenciada por un piso mas y tan solo separado por una enorme reja, solo los miembros de los comités podían pasar sin ningún problema a cualquier lado.

Orochimaru había llegado hasta ese puesto gracias a que había sido discípulo de Sarutobi Sensei, un hombre que creía en las futuras generaciones como el cambio que tendría Konoha para el resto del mundo, pero después de un accidente tuvo que dejar su adorada escuela y en su lugar quedo su genio aprendiz.

Pero con el paso de los años este comenzó a corromperse y una terrible obsesión por el envejecer comenzó a cambiar al joven entusiasta que alguna vez llego a ser Orochimaru.

La hermosa escuela fue cambiada por grises paredes que se alzaron a un mas para evitar que los estudiantes se fueran de pinta, los jardines solo de árboles que pudieran ser manejados, no flores ni nada que fuera considerado fuera de lugar.

Los maestros tenían que cumplir al pie de la letra con la guía de estudio, el enseñar algo fuera de lo establecido era una falta que se castigaba con la expulsión y la veta de por vida para volver a trabajar en algún otro sitio.

El comedor solo servia comida que fuera estrictamente indicada por el medico de la escuela, durante las clases no se podía estar fuera del salón a menos que fuera con un pase, tenia personas que le son muy fieles agudizando mas la disciplina.

El uniforme masculino de la primaria consistía en un saco negro con blusa blanca, además del odioso moño, no era algo que gustara mucho, mientras que el de las niñas era un vestido negro que llegaba a cubrir hasta el cuello y debían de llevar ya sea calcetas o medias que cubrieran como mínimo la rodilla, era claro que no era algo que se podia presumir.

El uniforme de la secundaria era muy parecido solo se diferenciaba por el color gris.

El segundo al mando Kabuto quien también funge como medico principal en la escuela, siendo el que mas fiel a Orochimaru y esperando algún día poder ocupar el lugar del mismo.

El comité que rige tanto la primaria como la secundaria son fieles al director Orochimaru, no hay nada que se les pueda escapar ya que tienen oídos por toda la escuela, es raro verles por la primaria ya que nunca se ha tenido algún problema que lo amerite.

Hasta esa semana en que Naruto Uzumaki llego a la primaria.

* * *

La cara de Naruto estaba mas que sorprendida con toda esa información, que tipo de escuela era esa, llevaba mas de una semana y estaba mas que desesperado.

- Por eso te lo estoy explicando idiota, de lo contrario vas a meter en problemas a Sasuke – Kun!!! – Le gritaba una chica de cabellera roja con mirada asesina, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.-

- Ya karin que vas a dejar mas idota al enano – Suigetsu continuaba bromeando con la chica

- Oye no soy enano – Mas que enojado Naruto

- De verdad pues de todo el salón eres el mas bajo , y ni que decir de las chicas que son mas altas que tu eso si que es deprimente – Suigetsu gustaba de presionar en ese punto.

Karin de por si enterada de la pelea no tragaba a Naruto pero por Sasuke lo toleraría, aunque estaba a punto de no cumplir con ese punto con lo desesperante que era explicarle a ese niño las cosas.

Para Naruto Karin era otra rara era otra del club de fans de Sasuke pero no era de las que se pasaba gritándole, había llegado a observar como le llamaba idiota algunas veces,

-- Supongo que no es sincera o sabe fingir muy bien por que se le pesca del cuello muy bien -- pensaba Naruto con respecto a esa chica.

Pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era que de toda la escuela Sasuke solo les había permitido acercarse a esos tres, que tenían que no molestaban a Sasuke, sobre todo la chica pelirroja que pertenecía al club de locas.

Sakura por otro lado había cambiado su actitud con Naruto, era más atenta y había dejado de llamarlo Baka,

-supongo que ya comencé a caerle bien – se decía Naruto eso le alegraba – sin embargo eso estaba muy lejos de imaginar lo que ella le tenia preparado.

Por otra parte con Hinata en vez de avanzar con ella pareciera que ahora dio dos pasos atrás con su relación, lo que mas llego fue cuando ella le miro y el pudo contemplar aquellos ojos tan poco comunes.

Bajaba mas la mirada y en cuanto terminaba la clase se desaparecía como de rayo, no entendía si elle había ofendido, solo sabia que no se parecía mucho a la chica que soñaba esta era mas oscura y ni siquiera el Había podido sacarle mas de un monosílabo.

En lo que llevaba en la escuela ya había echo de todo para cambiar la escuela, aunque sus métodos eran un poco fuera de lo normal.

Junto con Sasuke habían pintado las paredes de la parte de atrás, colores alegres como les decía Naruto para cambiar el tono gris de la escuela – Fueron atrapados y obligados a pintarlas de gris nuevamente.

En la oficina del director las fotografías de los antiguos directores fueron adornadas con lindos detalles que resaltaban sus rostros- Fueron atrapados y obligados a limpiar los baños.

El comedor recibió la orden de un pedido especial de Ramen a Domicilio – Se encontró a los responsables y tuvieron que trabajar en la cocina para reparar la falta.

En clase de deportes solo Naruto corrió desnudo siendo perseguido por los profesores Sasuke decidió no seguirlo en esa travesura para decepción del club de fans – De nuevo a lavar los baños.

En menos de una semana Naruto ya había causado más caos de lo que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado.

Pero no sabia que el hecho de ser atrapado con Sasuke era lo que le había salvado más de una vez, ya que en efecto Sasuke era el protegido de Orochimaru y ya estaba tomando cartas en el asunto.

Es por ello que Karin más que molesta por todas esas travesuras con Sasuke estaba a punto de matar a ese niño imperativo que parecía no poder quedarse quieto. Además de que tenía que estar prevenido pues el Comité de alumnos ya le había puesto el ojo.

* * *

Naruto sentía que a pesar de lo que hacia algo no estaba bien, que es lo que pasa, que falta, sentía que algo radical estaría por ocurrir, pero no sabia que era, sus sueños habían cesado y los pocos recuerdos estaban desapareciendo pero con ello un gran pesar iba en aumento dentro de su pecho.

Nuevamente volteo su cuerpo para acomodarse entre su asiento y el de Hinata, por que esa chica era así, que le ocurría en su vida para que fuera de ese modo, resignado hizo el moviendo para regresar a su asiento por completo pero algo en el rostro de Hinata hizo que se detuviera.

Un golpe, alguien la había golpeado y como siempre tiene el rostro escondido nadie se percato pero quien, por que, su sangre comenzó a hervir, y si algo que mas odiaba es que se aprovecharan de las niñas o las lastimaran.

Pero no podía reclamar nada, a quien, si la interrogaba seguramente se aislaría mucho más, que podía hacer de verdad estaba muy molesto, y solo pudo apretar sus puños de tal manera que se hizo daño.

Fue cuando Hinata pudo ver como un hilo de sangre comenzaba a formarse en las manos de Naruto

Sintió Miedo cuando escucho las palabras de Naruto las cuales solo iban dirigidas hacia ella para que el resto de la clase no escuchara...

- Fue tu padre no es cierto, el que te hizo ese golpe en tu rostro –

Como lo sabia, acaso su vida era demasiado obvia, como Naruto había dado con el clavo de su problema.

Pronto el salón se vacío el descanso había comenzado Sasuke y los demás al observar su rostro decidieron dejarlo.

Así que solo quedaba Naruto y Hinata, ninguno se movía por la impresión,

Hinata por la afirmación de Naruto y este por que soltó lo que salio de su alma, pero el era el mas sorprendido como supo eso, acaso fue producto de alguno de sus sueños.

Hinata armándose de valor sujeta la mano de Naruto y la cubre con su pañuelo para evitar que siga saliendo sangre, eso sorprende a Naruto quien solo la mira tristemente.

- Lo siento... yo solo...

-Es verdad – Alcanzo a interrumpir a Naruto – No logre lo que el esperaba y debía ser castigada –

Que era eso –Hinata tu estas diciendo que es justo que tu Padre te golpee –

No respondió solo estaba ahí con la mirada baja aun sosteniendo la mano de Naruto, con unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo y soltarse a llorar.

De pronto es jalada por un chico Naruto no pudo darse cuenta ya que otros dos ya lo habían sujetado.

-¡Neji basta me lastimas ¡ – Suplicaba Hinata

Naruto fue tirado al suelo mientras trataba de levantar su rostro para ver que es lo que estaba ocurriendo

Un joven con una cinta en la frente y cabello castaño y largo lo miraba con presunción, pero pudo percatarse de sus ojos, eran los mismos ojos de Hinata

- Eres el primo de Hinata no es cierto – Fue mas un afirmación que una pregunta

- Así que me conoces y aun tienes el descaro acercarte a Hinata, alguien como tu debería conocer su lugar

Que era eso ese tipo aparte de estar lastimando a Hinata, le estaba diciendo que el era poca cosa.

- Ya basta Neji solo vinimos a notificar a Uzumaki de su conducta no tienes que lastimar a tu prima

Un chico un poco más alto que Neji estaba recargado en la puerta, tenia una apariencia muy tranquila y su cabello blanco y largo le ayudaba bastante.

- No te metas Kimimaro esto no es de tu incumbencia – Neji se oía verdaderamente furioso

-Estas seguro Orochimaru Sensei no estará muy contento con esta actitud que estas demostrando, eres un Hyuga no es cierto – Había dado en su orgullo Neji no podía permitirse ser una vergüenza para su familia.

- Tienes razón Kimimaro Senpai… lamento mi comportamiento – Neji solo le dio la espalda llevándose a Hinata con el, y esta ya no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar.

- Por favor… dejen en paz a Naruto- Kun – No les ha hecho nada – Lloraba y suplicaba a Kimimaro

Neji volvió a mirarla duramente, como se atrevía ella a defender a alguien como Uzumaki.

Así que con más fuerza la jalo hacia fuera del salón provocando que esta soltara un grito de dolor.

Eso fue lo ultimo que Naruto pudo soportar estallo en furia y se quito a los dos que le sujetaban aventándolos lejos solo para soltar un golpe en el rostro de Neji.

Este fue a parar fuera del salón siendo detenido por el barandal.

¡No la lastimes o te las veras conmigo!!!!! Fue su grito de Naruto que se escucho por todo el salón

Los dos chicos que antes habían sujetado a Naruto estaban por ir por el pero Kimimaro los detuvo.

- Deténganse Kidomaru, Sakon – no se metan en esto – solo observaremos

Neji se levanto su odio hacia ese niño era notorio, el como un Hyuga no podía permitir semejante ofensa así que tomo una extraña pose de batalla.

Hinata no podía creerlo Neji iba a atacar a Naruto con una técnica de arte marcial que practicaba su familia.

¡Basta Neji!!! Estas llevando esto muy lejos – Hinata trataba de calmar a su primo pero este parecía no entender razones en ese momento –

-- Estas pensando en matarlo Neji – Pensaba Kimimaro quien observaba la situación sin ninguna preocupación

Naruto no entendía la pose de Neji, pero algo era seguro era peligroso.

Sin darse cuenta Neji comenzó su ataque sin que Naruto pudiera evitar saliendo volando al final del salón y llevándose varios pupitres a su paso.

¡Narutooo!!! – Hinata corría a su lado tratando de ayudarlo pero nuevamente Neji volvió a sujetarla con fuerza

- Eres una deshonra para la familia, como te atreves a defender a un tipo como el – Apretaba aun mas el delgado brazo de Hinata quien no podía contener el llanto.

- Naruto necesita ayuda – alcanzaba a decir Hinata

Con más furia sujetaba su brazo haciendo que soltara más gritos de dolor

- Te dije que no la tocaras… A…una chica no se le debe de pegar – fue el sonido que salio del fondo del salón.

Todos voltearon sorprendidos Naruto se estaba levantando y estaba enfrentando a Neji una vez mas.

-Vaya si que me sorprendiste – decía mientras se quitaba la sangre de su rostro – pero no podrás volver a ponerme un solo dedo y mas vale que a Hinata tampoco.

Naruto estaba furioso sentía como si en ese momento el no fuera el mismo, una aura roja cubria su cuerpo y unos enormes deseos de golpear a Neji.

El salón cobro un ambiente diferente Neji sintió un escalofrío casi podía afirmar que los ojos de Naruto estaban rojos por la furia, o tal vez por la sangre que salía de su cabeza.

Kimimaro comenzó a preocuparse eso se estaba saliendo de control y debía pararlo o de lo contrario Orochimaru lo reprendería.

Algo estaba cambiando

Sasuke sintió que algo estaba pasando, sintió un pesar en su pecho desde la banca del patio miro hacia el salón

- Naruto Baka –

Hinata sentía que ya había vivido algo parecido y no solo una vez si no varias veces, que era esa sensación

- Sangre... Sangre

Todos voltearon extrañados por la nerviosa voz.

Jugo estaba parado en la puerta, se encontraba perplejo solo miraba a Naruto quien por la intervención del mismo comenzó a tranquilizarse

Ahhhh!!! Jugo no paraba de gritar como loco, comenzó a golpear el vidrio de las ventanas, Neji apenas pudo esquivarlo por la cercanía que tenia con el, los vidrios salieron volando.

Jugo gritaba y golpeaba todo a su paso

Hinata estaba agachada los vidrios caían sobre ella y solo podía cubrirse con sus propios brazos.

- Hinata!!! Era el grito de Naruto tratando de alcanzarla pero Jugo no estaba dejando ni pasar ni salir.

Suigetsu al escuchar los gritos corre al barandal

- SASUKE!!! ¡JUGO!!!- fue el grito que hizo que el Uchiha comenzara una carrera hacia el salón

Karin quien tenía una junta con las fans al otro lado también escucho el grito de Suigetsu y corrió hacia la misma dirección dejando sorprendidas a todas sus seguidoras.

Kimimaro intento calmar a Jugo pero fue inútil incluso los tres chicos no podían contenerlo y de seguir así Hinata podría salir muy herida pues no podía salir del alcance del ataque de Jugo.

No muy lejos de ahí en un hospital una joven de apariencia delicada, y que no pasaba de los 18 años en apariencia se encontraba recostada en una cama, abriendo los ojos débilmente.

-Así… que el sello se esta rompiendo… una vez... Mas

Naruto… Naruto Onichan… espero encontrarte a tiempo…

Fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de quedar nuevamente dormida.

**Siguiente Capitulo**

**TAKA**


	5. Taka

**Kishimoto por favor deja de jugar con nuestros corazones de NARUHINA, solo nos haces sufrir, es por ello que ahora escribo esta historia todos los derechos te pertenecen la historia es solo mía.**

**Estoy feliz de que muchas personas estén leyendo mi historia a pesar de que no están dejando comentarios pero no importa, estoy disfrutando mucho el poder compartirlo con ustedes.**

**Jugo esta fuera de control dando golpes a diestra y siniestra y parece que nadie puede detenerlo, Naruto trata de sacar a Hinata del camino pero es arrojado varias veces y no logra ayudarla.**

**Orochimaru tiene una obsesión hacia los Uchiha en especial con Sasuke su mayor protegido además Naruto comienza a sospechar que hay cosas muy oscuras tras su amigo.**

**El grupo de Sasuke tiene cada quien su pasado, Hinata comienza a descubrir sentimientos por el rubio y Kushina empieza a poner orden en la vida de su Hijo.**

**Encontré esta canción en español, me gusto bastante para opening de la historia por la letra, la pueden escuchar en Youtube como:**

**DTB Ryusei no Gemini OP - Tsukiakari no Michishirube *Fandub Español Latino***

**La versión original se puede encontrar con el nombre de Tsukiakari no Michishirube y es interpretado por StereoPonic.**

**Por favor lean y disfruten.**

**TAKA**

- Auch ¡eso duele—Gritaba Naruto – Karin no aprietes tanto

- No me digas como hacerlo Enano ¡gritaba aun mas fuerte Karin mientras apretaba la venda aun mas fuerte a la cabeza rubia .

- Hey Karin si continuas apretándole quedara mas idiota de lo que ya esta - Bufaba Suigetsu mientras veía divertido como Naruto trataba de zafarse del agarre de la pelirroja.

Karin termino y solo volteo a verlo.

Estaba sentado en la cama a un lado de Yugo quien ahora dormía muy tranquilo, mientras al lado en otra cama dormía Hinata.

Suspiro sentándose en otra cama frente al rubio mirándolo furiosamente.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos al estilo zorro- oye- que le paso? se volvió loco o que – mirándola fijamente

Karin bajo la cabeza – Jugo… es Bipolar –

Naruto cierra más los ojos

Bi…polar… ah¡¡

¡Es la del oso Bi – Polar¡ la caricatura no es cierto - afirma sonrientemente **(para los que no lo conocen es un comic poco conocido de un oso y un pingüino sobre los problemas que el oso tiene y de forma un tanto graciosa y maquiavélica de solucionarlos, casi siempre termina asesinando al pingüino) **

Karin alza la vista y de un golpe manda a Naruto al otro lado del cuarto.

¡¡¡¡Idiota que acaso no prestas atención a clases¡¡¡¡ - me estas desesperando mas de lo que ya estoy-

Jugo tiene problemas con su personalidad – volvió a sentarse Karin y sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos – el comenzó con todo esto hace mas de un año…por lo regular Jugo es amable y muy tranquilo…pero…la sangre es el detonante para que pierda el control y cambie radicalmente.

Suigetsu quien ahora estaba recostado en una de las camas cierra sus ojos con una expresión muy triste la cual no paso inadvertida por Naruto.

Nee- Karin dime Por que Jugo esta repitiendo año además no dejaste que Kabuto nos revisara el –

Jamás dejes que Kabuto te revise ni te de a beber algo, ni mucho menos inyectado – le miro de frente con una actitud muy seria

Eso hizo que Naruto sintiera escalofríos por que de la actitud de esa niña –

- Karin es muy allegada a Orochimaru y es una chismosa de primera, por ello conoce muchos secretos de esta escuela y de personajes importantes como los Uchiha y los Hyuga – Suigetsu afirmaba aun recostado y con los ojos cerrados –

- Idiota a quien le dices chismosa - Karin gritaba furiosa mientras le arrojaba una almohada.

Oye- pero si es cierto no hay nadie que conozca mas secretos que tu ni siquiera tus rivales Sakura e Ino – ahora medio levantado mostrado sus blancos dientes a media sonrisa.

- bueno que se va hacer – Naruto escucha bien Orochimaru todo lo que voy a contarte no puede salir de aquí me entendiste – Naruto afirma con la cabeza-

Orochimaru permite que Kabuto pruebe muchas drogas con estudiantes, no se muy bien que tan peligrosas son pero nunca me ha dado muy buena espina. Si alguien se entera de esto causara un gran revuelo, pero si alguno de nosotros habla de esto con alguien de fuera es seguro que es nuestro fin. No tenemos familiares poderosos como los Uchiha.

Al decir esto baja su rostro y sus ojos comienzan a mostrar un poco sus lágrimas.

Voltea y su tono de voz se hace más triste.

Sugetsu vuelve a cerrar los ojos y se voltea hacia Jugo.

Jugo era muy alegre siempre sonreía como si nada malo pasara en su vida, pero la realidad era otra, Su madre lo abandono junto a su padre y este se sumió en el alcohol, volviéndose un ser totalmente violento. Había veces que llegaba con un ojo morado, o algún hueso roto.

Fue tanto lo que reprimió que debido a toda esa violencia comenzó a desarrollar su bipolaridad y llego a golpear a algunos estudiantes y uno de ellos fue Sasuke.

El era un año menor, pero en ese entonces Sasuke… sonreía tan tiernamente, era muy diferente de lo que es ahora pero a pesar de ello tuvieron una pelea y Jugo perdió y por ello perdió el resto del año.

El resto del año escolar lo paso en una clínica y desde entonces controla su enfermedad con medicamento, se volvió mucho mas tranquilo y se la pasa en la jardinera con las aves o cuanto animal se le cruce en el camino.

El dice que los entiende y yo no pienso meterme en eso- a Karin conforme continuaba parecía pesarle mas las palabras – De esto nadie sabe nada mas que nosotros, Sasuke y ahora tu Naruto – Jugo regreso al inicio del nuevo año escolar y comenzó a seguir a Sasuke, el dice que lo tranquiliza sus ataques eran muy raros y no pasaba de leves sustos, pero hoy estuvimos a punto de matar a alguien – lo entiendes Naruto-

Naruto no podía emitir ninguna palabra todo lo que escuchaba parecía salir de alguna mala novela.

Al regresar a la escuela Jugo comenzó a seguir a Sasuke como un pollito a su madre, para ese entonces ya éramos mas allegados a el. Su padre no quiso saber nada de el y termino corriéndolo de su casa.

Suigetsu Hozuki escapo de su casa luego de que sus padres se separaran tras la muerte de su hermano mayor, y desde entonces ninguno lo ha buscado o se ha preocupado por el.

Según tengo entendido su madre se volvió a casar y se encuentra en otra ciudad mientras que su padre se la pasa se mujer en mujer sin nada serio.

Cuando mi hermano vivía mis padres le tenían mas preferencia, era su hijo adorado – Suigetsu interrumpió a Karin – en realidad nunca me importo su atención no soy muy afecto a esas cosas, pero después del accidente las cosas cambiaron mucho a tal grado que se volvió un infierno vivir con ellos, y un día comenzaron a culparme de la muerte de mi hermano, y como después del divorcio nadie quería quedarse conmigo decidí mejor vivir por mi cuenta.

- Si pero fue gracias a Sasuke- Kun que aun puedes continuar en la escuela – Afirmo la pelirroja

- Si, si lo que digas bruja - -Se reía mientras le mostraba sus dientes

- Ah deja de llamarme a si – Karin refunfuñaba a Suigetsu que no paraba de reír mientras la veía

-Pero es cierto Sasuke se entero de mi historia por que la Bruja le contó y el convenció a Orochimaru de dejarme seguir asistiendo – Claro esto también es un secreto - Sonreía maliciosamente a Naruto

- Pero Karin como te puedes enterar de todo – Naruto aun no comprendía algunas cosas de todo lo que le contaban

-Ya te lo dije es Bruja – Suigetsu reía mucho mas mientras Karin le asestaba varios golpes sin piedad

Naruto solo la veía – Esta chica puede ser muy peligrosa será mejor no hacerla enojar mucho –

- pero si Jugo y Suigetsu ya no viven con sus padres en donde viven ahora –

Karin y Suigetsu voltearon a ver a Naruto quien continuaba con la cara de zorro

Karin se voltea y se aclara la garganta y Suigetsu le dice sonriente – Nosotros vivimos con Karin –

- Es en serio – Naruto con sorpresa no podría creer que esos tres vivieran bajo el mismo techo, si en la escuela no fingen que se llevan nada bien, tal vez Jugo pueda pasar pero Suigetsu es otra cosa-

- Si como Karin vive sola nos acomodamos bien los tres – Suigetsu aun sonriente mientras Karin se estaba poniendo roja.

- Vives sola- Esto se estaba poniendo aun mas confuso.

- Deja de decir las cosas como si fueran otra cosa – Karin ponía una cara de enojo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes –

- Pero es cierto – Tu madre ya no va a la casa y si tú no vas por dinero ni se acordaría de que tiene una hija-

Karin no dijo nada – Suspira y propinándole un nuevo golpe a Suigetsu continua – Mi madre es enfermera pero nunca esta en casa, el haberme tenido e ha arruinado su vida-

- Pero que dices no creo – Naruto no termino Karin lo interrumpe

-No tiene caso que me mienta, ella mismo me lo ha dicho varias veces el tenerme fue su mayor error es por ello que se la pasa en el hospital y de ahí se va con algún hombre, pero ya no importa – Pero lo bueno de esto es que he aprendido bastante de medicina lo que me ha ayudado es por ello que Orochimaru me tiene en simpatía.

Era triste esas tres personas, sus vidas loo que Vivian cada día, el tenia la fortuna de sus padres, su familia, el tenerlos y ser amado. Un sentimiento de poder comprenderlos surgió era como si ya supiera lo que era esa clase de dolor, el no ser aceptado ni amado.

- Si hubieras conocido antes a Karin te reirías de lo lindo –Suigetsu continuaba la burla en contra de Karin – Antes usaba su cabello trenzado y se burlaban de ella por que decían que se lo pintaba –

-No cuentes eso Idiota¡¡¡

-Además comenzó a usar lentes de contacto pero tenia problemas al usarlos y siempre terminaba con los ojos rojos, así que te imaginaras que rojo el cabello y rojos los ojos era toda una bruja – Karin ahora perseguía a Suigetsu mientras este brincaba las camas evitando los golpes de la chica

-Pero no fue Sasuke quien te dijo que te veías mucho mejor con lentes, creo que desde ahí te enamoraste de el no es cierto Ka-rin –

-QUE¡¡¡¡¡ yo no … estoy …enamorada de Sasuke-Kun – Karin roja a mas no poder continuaba persiguiéndolo

Suigetsu no paraba de reír y correr.

Naruto pensaba que de todo esto algo, algo estaba muy raro, Sasuke había cambiado mucho y por lo que entendía no había empleado toda su fuerza cuando pelearon, por que, que estaba ocultado el pelinegro, para que, con que fin, además de Orochimaru con todo lo que estaba realizando y si Sasuke sabia todo eso por que con el poder de su familia no había hecho algo. Todo esto se estaba complicando-Un leve quejido le volvió a la realidad, así como a Karin y Suigetsu.

- Hinata – Susurro Naruto

Karin se acerco a revisarla

- Se encuentra bien, debe de tener una pesadilla – dijo la chica

-- Pesadilla – Pensó Naruto

Karin – por que Neji odia tanto a Hinata y por que su padre la trata tan mal

Le miro tratando de pensar en sus palabras- de ella casi no se nada sobre su vida el golpe en la cara no es de la pelea que tuviste con Neji verdad-

Naruto negó con la cabeza

Se que su padre es severamente estricto con sus hijas –

- Hijas-

- Si Hinata tiene una hermana menor de siete años, estudia también aquí pero solo la veras en clase la biblioteca o la cafetería su padre la cuida mucho, incluso una limosina la recoge… aunque ahora que mencionas a Hinata su padre la descuida bastante pues ella se va a pie o a veces con Neji.

- Bromeas – Naruto no creía mucho de lo que escuchaba – Por que iba a recoger a solo una y olvidarse de la otra – no era algo que creyera

- No lo se, pero si hay mucha diferencia con su relación, y ahora que me confirmas que el golpe en su rostro no fue producto de su pelea, los Hyuga desde muchas generaciones atrás han practicado las artes marciales, pero unas que solo su familia practican y se que todo tiene que ver con eso, pero no se que mas pueda ser.

- Karin por favor averigua lo mas que puedas, no puedo permitir que su padre la siga tratando así – Naruto suplicante miraba a karin

- Que acaso te gusta enano – Karin miraba burlonamente mientras este rojo como tomate respondía nervioso

- No… Es solo… es solo – Que no puedo quedarme tan tranquilo mientras se que alguien esta sufriendo

Karin y Suigetsu lo miraron y después de un rato rompieron a carcajadas

- Enano si que eres gracioso acaso pretendes salvar a todo el mundo – Karin reía sin parar

- Te crees héroe verdad – Suigetsu volvió a sentarse y acomodarse mejor

- ¡cambiare esta escuela y será mucho mejor, salvare a Hinata y a Sasuke ¡¡¡ ADEMAS VOY A SALVARLOS A TODOS USTEDES ¡¡– Esta vez tan seguro y con ese espíritu que lo caracterizaba

Karin y Suigetsu ahora lo miraban serios como era posible que ese niño, todo golpeado pudiera ejercer una confianza sobre ellos, les recordaba a Sasuke tiempo atrás antes de que se volviera mas frío y prepotente – Pero por que Naruto había dicho salvar a Sasuke –

Naruto también se lo estaba preguntando algo le decía que Sasuke estaba sufriendo aunque no lo demostrara y por que el le tenia tanto odio a los Hyuga –

-Naruto – Karin llamo su atención

Naruto la miro – que habrían mas cosas que saber – ya comenzaba a dolerle mas la cabeza-

Neji odia a Sasuke por que cree que los Uchiha tuvieron que ver con el suicidio de su padre hace seis años

- Que…por que creería algo así –

- No lo se, solo se que el murió durante una de las visitas a una de las empresas Uchiha, pero todo indico que se trato de un suicidio ocasionado por deudas-

-Vaya si que me tienes sorprendido con tu información bruja, sabes demasiado – Suigetsu volvía a arremedar contra karin.

-Cállate, es bueno tener información

--Si hay que tener cuidado con ella – Naruto solo la veía – Esa pelirroja si era de cuidado

- Pero ahora que recuerdo Hizashi y el padre de Hinata, Hiashi eran gemelos y debían de llevar a mitades la empresa pero con su muerte lo mas seguro es que Hiashi se ocupara por completo de la empresa y con ello por un decreto manejado en la empresa, este automáticamente perdería sus derechos y pasarían a la parte beneficiaria y sus descendientes.

- Eso quiere decir que Hinata es la heredera de todo, pero también lo puede perder y pasar a su hermana menor no es cierto – ahora poniéndose serio Suigetsu

Los tres quedaron en silencio toda esa información en verdad era peligrosa

-Todo eso lo leí en documentos que tiene Orochimaru, pero por que tiene ese tipo de información, con que fin – Karin necesitaba saber en lo que se estaba metiendo con ese tipo y en lo que Sasuke estaría aun mas metido.

-Hay alguien escuchando – Advirtió Karin

Naruto la miro – Como puedes saberlo

- Ella a veces puede sentir la presencia de la gente –Respondió Suigetsu a Naruto volteando hacia la puerta

Los tres fijos hacia la puerta Naruto hizo el primer movimiento, si era cierto y fueron escuchados tenían que ver quien era antes de que la información fuera revelada.

Naruto salio volando hacia el fondo del cuarto.

Una larga cabellera color pelirroja se alzaba con el viento y acompañada de una aura negra

¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Un grito que se oyó seguramente en toda la escuela

Karin y Suigetsu abrazados uno con el otro, la mujer que estaba frente de ellos les estaba causando mucho miedo,

Una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera pelirroja, con la mirada furiosa y asesina tras de ella un hombre de cabellera rubia, le miraba con una gotita sin hacer algo por detenerla.

Los pantalones, y la blusa blanca con el chaleco que llevaba hacían resaltar su hermosa figura, pero su aura era mucho más poderosa.

- Okasa… yo… Naruto estaba en un rincón tratando de alejarse lo más que pudiera

- ¡¡¡¡Nada de Okasa que demonios fue lo que paso¡¡¡¡¡ su grito hizo que se metiera mas en la esquina del cuarto

-Cariño no deberías dejarlo que se explique – Trato el hombre de calmar a su esposa

- Minato guarda silencio – Volteo furiosa la mujer

- Si mi vida... así que se dirigió hacia donde dormían los jóvenes.

Naruto estaba en problemas esta vez habían mandado llamar a sus padres por la pelea, y eso era muy peligroso con su madre enfurecida.

Su madre lo tomo por el cuello y lo arrastro hacia una de las camas pero en ese entonces una pequeña voz suplicaba por el

- Por favor no le haga daño, Naruto – Kun solo trato de protegerme – Hinata había despertado

Kushina la miro y le sonrío – No te preocupes linda – se que mi hijo idiota no haría algo para lastimar a alguien pero volviendo a mirarlo con enojo- Naruto ha estado haciendo muchas travesuras fuera de lugar , no es cierto mi niño –

-- Kushina definitivamente da mucho miedo -- pensaba Minato lejos de su alcance.

- Así que Naruto cariño que paso después de que este Niño perdió el control señalaba a Jugo quien también ya se había despertado pero la observar a Kushina concluyo que era mejor no hacer ningún comentario

Bueno…

**FLASBACK**

Kimimaro había ordenado a Neji y a los dos chicos que se mantuvieran al margen, eso no era un problema del que tuvieran que ocuparse.

Neji escuchaba los gritos de Hinata tratando de esconderse bajo un pupitre, sabia que si no se paraba a Jugo ella saldría seriamente lastimada, Naruto aun lastimado continuaba intentando acercarse ha ella, pero Jugo lo aventaba fuertemente.

Su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado, el niño al que hace un momento el estaba agrediendo ahora estaba tratando de ayudar a Hinata, pero sabia que si desobedecía las ordenes de Kimimaro seria peor y mas por que Hiashi se enteraría de su desobediencia, era increíble que para Hiashi el que Neji desobedeciera o provocara la deshonra de la familia era peor a que su hija sufriera algún accidente.

Sasuke y Suigetsu ya habían llegado

- Naruto sostenlo ¡¡¡¡ fue su orden que no dudo ni un momento – Suigetsu tu ve por el otro lado

- OK Sasuke – Suigetsu se le lanzo de un lado mientras Naruto le llegaba por el otro.

-Karin ahora ¡¡¡

Karin salio de la nada y brinco la ventana que Jugo había roto aun con cristales incrustados, salto y busco en su mochila algo.

Sasuke ahora estaba frente a Jugo mirándolo fuertemente

- Jugo¡¡¡¡ BASTA¡¡¡ - Este se quedo quieto por un instante que fue aprovechado por Karin para ser inyectado

En poco tiempo se había tranquilizado y comenzaba a dormir por la medicina.

Los tres cayeron al suelo debido al esfuerzo provocado hace un momento

Sasuke solo volteo a ver a Kimimaro y Neji quien solo lo veía con furia, al final el Uchiha lo había resuelto todo.

- Que ocurrió aquí ¿ - Kabuto estaba parado en la puerta mirando fríamente la situación.

-- rayos de todos tenia que aparecer Kabuto – Pensaba Karin

Alguien dejo algo resbaloso en el piso y varios tropezaron – Kimimaro le respondió a Kabuto mientras pasaba a su lado seguido de los otros tres chicos.

Kabuto lo siguió con la mirada era claro que no le creía,

- Sasuke Kun es eso verdad-

- Hmp… deberían limpiar mejor los pisos si mi tío se entera de que sufrí algún accidente por su culpa no creo que se ponga muy feliz - Además de que Orochimaru Sensei estaría muy enojado por algo como esto.

Kabuto estaba atónito y furioso Sasuke Uchiha le había hablado en un tono que jamás había usado, y además había cubierto al culpable, solo le quedo el fingir que no pasaba nada.

Vio como Sasuke y Suigetsu se estaban llevando a Jugo, mientras Naruto abrazaba a Hinata y trataba de calmarla.

- Acomodando sus lentes – tal vez debería revisar no queremos que esto se complique.

Sasuke volteo enojado, sabia lo que Kabuto intentaba hacer

Karin se levanto rápidamente y con muchos Nervios trato de convencer a Kabuto de que no era necesario.

Kabuto accedió a que Karin los atendiera después de todo, ella sabía como hacerlo, pues no solo había aprendido de su madre si no también Orochimaru y el mismo le habían enseñado algo de medicina.

La miro y salio – bueno arreglare esto antes de que alguien más se resbale –

Karin sabia de esa mirada de Kabuto y sintió miedo – después de todo ella era una de las tantas personas que espiaban para Orochimaru –

Karin siguió a Sasuke hasta la enfermería mientras el los dejaba, ahora el tenia que ver que Orochimaru no tomara ninguna represaría en contra de alguno, eso de tenerlos de amigos le estaba causando bastantes problemas.

Naruto cargaba a Hinata quien ahora estaba dormida por un tranquilizante que Karin le había puesto así que la coloco en una cama, y sintió ahora como su cuerpo se contraía por el dolor al haberse tranquilizado.

Eso fue lo que pensó pero solo le dijo a su mama que Jugo se había puesto mal por una cortada que se hizo y de ahí se lanzo con las personas que había en el salón, no quería hacerla enojar mas de lo debido si se enteraba que se había peleado fuertemente con Neji Hyuga.

Kushina suspiro algo no la tenia muy tranquila pero decidió creerle a su hijo, además había escuchado toda la conversación de Karin.

- Nadie vendrá por ustedes verdad – Ahora volteaba a ver a los demás niños.

Todos negaron con las cabezas.

- Bien es hora de irnos recojan sus cosas ya hable con el cara de serpiente y me permitió hacerme cargo de ustedes –

Que¡¡¡ fue el grito unísono de todos

- que no entendieron bien, por el momento irán a casa, los niños no pueden estar solos sin un adulto si no ven en lo que terminan – dijo sonrientemente Kushina

Minato sonrío – Vamos chicos o no tienen hambre - Además no creo que quieran hacerla enojar no es así –

Todos voltearon a verse esa no era una buena opción después de ver como llego a golpear a Naruto, si ella lo había hecho con su hijo, ninguno estaría a salvo.

-ah… disculpe… yo me voy a mi casa – Hinata tímidamente trataba de hablarle evitando que Kushina se molestara.

No te preocupes linda ya hable con tu papa y podrás quedarte un tiempo hasta que te recuperes

Eh… pero…mi papa…- no creía que su padre lo hubiera permitido – pero después de todo, esa mujer parada a medio pasillo era increíble, tan segura y decidida y Naruto tenía ese mismo espíritu. Pero también un sentimiento de soledad comenzó a crecer, después de todo no era importante para su padre.

Todos salieron de la escuela, mientras eran observados desde una ventana por alguien.

- Muy pronto esos niños ya no serán de utilidad, pero el enano rubio esta causando muchos problemas –

- Mmm… será interesante ver que podrá hacer en esta ocasión Naruto-Kun para poder cortar los lazos de odio-

Toc. Toc…

- Orochimaru solo he venido para advertirte algo… no toques a Uzumaki el es solo mío, seré yo quien se encargue de el –

- Vaya Sasuke – Kun estas muy emocionado, pero no te preocupes el pequeño zorro no será molestado -

Sasuke salía mientras la sombra volvía a salir –

- Vaya Orochimaru el pequeño Sasuke esta saliéndose de tu control –

- Pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo salga de acuerdo a nuestros planes.

Muy pronto estuvieron en casa de los Uzumaki, la verdad era un sitio muy agradable Kushina hizo que se cambiaran de inmediato los horribles uniformes, la verdad es que le eran demasiado desagradables.

Y como toda buena madre vistió a lo que consideraba mejor a todos los jóvenes.

A Naruto igual que ella el naranja era el color que mas se les daba.

Pantalón de mezclilla una camisa de manga corta negra y una sudadera naranja la preferida de Naruto.

A Jugo lo vistió con una sudadera azul marino y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

A Suigetsu una camisa de manga corta de color lila oscuro y un pantalón blanco, consideraba que eso favorecía al color de sus ojos violetas.

A Karin le puso una blusa lila claro de manga larga para cubrir los rasguños que se hizo en la pelea, una falda de mezclilla unas medias negras a media pierna.

- Ah y mi obra maestra – dijo con orgullo – Sal de ahí Hinata – fue la orden de Kushina

Mas temerosa por lo que la impredecible mujer pudiera hacer salio de su escondite.

Le había colocado una blusa blanca de manga larga, igual para cubrir las fuertes heridas hechas. Resaltaba su desarrollado pecho y dejaba entrever su figura, y unos pescadores que le hacían ver muy bien.

Además le había cortado más el flequillo para dejar ver sus hermosos ojos.

Linda, de verdad que me lucí contigo – Kushina estaba mas que fascinada con la niña.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio era verdad que el cambio era muy notable, Hinata muerta de la vergüenza se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, dejando entrever una leve sonrisa.

Suigetsu comienzo a chiflarle mientras Karin le comenzaba a reclamar, Jugo la miraba con dedicación esa niña en verdad transmitía tranquilidad y una paz por la inocencia que mostraba.

Minato sentado en una silla observaba divertido la escena, su mujer necesitaba una hija o más hijos y eso no le desagradaba para nada, además estaba su pequeño que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Narutoestaba embobado con Hinata, como podría ser tan grande el cambio de la pequeña que se escondía siempre bajo su cabello, y en ese momento le pareció alguien totalmente diferente.

Hinata no sabia a donde meterse Naruto no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero era feliz en ese mismo instante, nunca se había sentido así desde que su madre había muerto, Naruto le había protegido, de Neji, se había preocupado por ella, era feliz no sabia por que pero lo era, quería gritarlo pero le era muy difícil.

- Nee Naruto verdad que esta preciosa esta Hinata – Kushina también había notado el estado de su hijo y solo quería ver su reacción para molestarlo un poco.

-… Si… Guau Hinata en verdad te sienta muy bien – Le costaba decir algo, pero trato de calmarse o de lo contrario su madre lo traería de bajada toda la semana.

- Naruto- Kun… cree que me veo bien – Sonrío lo mas que pudo, el sonrojo le hizo verse sumamente hermosa.

Como era posible que ella en tan poco tiempo de haber conocido a Naruto estuviera, sonriendo y mas segura se había enfrentado a Neji y ahora estaba en casa de Naruto disfrutando de la tarde, ella misma estaba mas que sorprendida de aquel pequeño cambio.

Así que después de todo el alboroto que tenían se dirigieron al comedor para comer, Kushina estaba muy feliz su Hijo estaba haciendo las cosas bien, tal vez era algo bruto como ella, pero tenia el espíritu de fuego como Minato decía.

Y así se les fue la tarde.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**EL SECRETO DE HINATA **

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	6. El secreto de Hinata

**Como siempre todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo dueño, el cual solo le gusta hacer sufrir a los seguidores del NARUHINA.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y las alertas. **

**EL SECRETO DE HINATA**

El ambiente que se había creado era maravilloso todos reían y disfrutaban de la comida incluso Jugo y Hinata que eran de los mas callados no evitaban sacar un comentario de vez en cuando.

Kushina hizo una invitación para que salieran al jardín a jugar futbol, niñas contra niños y antes de obtener una respuesta ya tenia agarradas del cuello a Karin y Hinata quien solo pudieron sacar una exclamación de sorpresa, mientras que Naruto ya estaba mas que animado y siguiéndola.

Jugo miro a Suigetsu y este solo le sonrío encogiendo los hombros e imitando al ruidoso rubio.

Karin y Hinata se congelaron de repente, les había salido al paso un hombre bastante alto, con una mirada lujuriosa y señas de pelea, arañazos, golpes, una herida en la cabeza.

Karin por inercia le soltó un golpe mandándolo al suelo, mientras Hinata se había puesto atrás de ella.

Naruto y Kushina observaron de quien se trataba y soltaron tremendas carcajadas a más no poder.

- De que se ríen¡¡¡¡ - Karin no encontraba nada de divertido en todo eso.

- Jajá jajá acabas de golpear a mi abuelo jajá jajá – Naruto en verdad disfrutaba de la escena

Karin se quedo congelada había golpeado al abuelo de Naruto

- Eso te pasa por seguir con tus In-ves-ti-ga-cio-nes – Oto-san – Le miraba desde arriba Kushina de manera mas que divertida.

- eso dolió , las niñas de hoy si que me tienen sorprendido – Se levantaba con dificultad mientras veía como su nieto y nuera se divertían de lo lindo.

Hinata le hacia aire a Karin quien se había quedado estática y Suigetsu divirtió a lo lindo por la acción de la pelirroja.

- Bien tu quédate a cenar mientras nosotros jugamos un rato – Kushina ahora se llevaba a las niñas abrazándolas

- Si, si dejen aquí a este pobre viejo –

-Yo me quedare a hacerte compañía Papa – Minato sonrientemente le hacia una invitación a sentarse.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza Naruto paso a su lado – Jiraiya Ero senin esta vez si te dieron duro – saliendo corriendo en dirección hacia donde todos ya se encontraban.

-Oye a quien crees que le estas hablando ¡¡¡¡ el viejo parecían salírsele los ojos del coraje.

- Ya, ya Papa, tranquilízate o se te subirá la presión – Minato trataba de calmar al anciano.

Después de terminar el semblante e ambos hombres cambio por uno más serio.

- Y bien que tal les fue a ti y a kushina –

-Mmm...… Era lo que nos temíamos, esa escuela, todas las sospechas que tenia tu maestro eran ciertas, incluso están los Uchiha y los Hyuga- la expresión de Minato era demasiado seria.

- Ya veo, me lo temía, Sarutobi Sensei esperaba que todo fuera un mal rumor, pero ahora el no puede hacer mucho el consejo de Konoha no lo dejaría regresar por su edad.

- Además no tenemos mas que los testimonios de estos niños y no será suficiente, y seria ponerlos en peligro – Minato ahora se cubría la cabeza con sus manos –

Jiraiya se quedo pensando con los brazos cruzados, el había sido compañero de Orochimaru y este siguió los pasos para edificar un mejor plan de estudios para la educación y por ello Sarutobi lo eligió, mientras que el decidió convertirse en un escritor.

Pero su amigo ahora estaba perdido y cometiendo quien sabe que tanta barbaridad encubierto por los Uchiha y los Hyuga.

Padre y si se solicita a través de las otras escuelas una nueva alta de director – Minato esperaba ansioso por ver si eso resultaría.

Jiraiya se le quedo mirando nunca se le había ocurrido eso – la cláusula donde se establece que las otras escuelas pueden interferir si alguna es considerada en contra de los principios del estudiante y la sociedad

- Podría funcionar – Jiraiya sonreía era una esperanza

- Solo hay que tener cuidado, si se enteran que los Namikaze estamos metidos todo se vendría abajo – Minato volteo hacia la gran ventada para ver como todos jugaban- Se le escapo un risa

- Minato el pequeño Naruto lo esta haciendo muy bien –

- Si, a pesar de todo mi hijo se esfuerza la máximo y tiene buenos amigos –Pero para que todo salga bien necesitamos a alguien que pueda cubrir la plaza, alguien que no se deje intimidar tan fácilmente por nadie de las familias dominantes –

Jiraiya le sonrío aun mas- No te preocupes, ya tengo en mente a esa persona –

- De verdad - Vaya si que eres rápido Papa –

- Jeje solo falta contactar a los distritos principales y ver que sale, el problema será con el distrito Kamimari estos aun están enojados con Koboha-

- Si pero fuera de eso los lideres de cada distrito aun siguen siendo justos y no se dejaran llevar por sentimientos encontrados-

Así de nuevo el silencio los volvió hasta el regreso de todos, los chicos habían perdido y les había tocado lavar todos los platos sucios, Karin estaba muy emocionada nunca había jugado futbol y se dio cuenta de que era muy buena, mientras Hinata no supo si fue suerte o su gran miedo a la pelota que lograba evitar que se acercara a la red.

Esa noche fue larga para todos ya que ningún pudo dormir de inmediato.

Una familia, ese sentimiento, eso tan necesitado, El calor y la alegría de una Madre, la seguridad de un padre, la soledad de cada uno y su voluntad de seguir a pesar de que sabían que lo vivido hoy seguramente no se repetiría, ya que a final de cuentas esa no era su familia.

Naruto volteaba a todos lados

- este es otro sueño, pero es diferente – Una enorme campo de flores adornaba todo el horizonte y el viento se llevaba incontables pétalos- Camino tratando de encontrar algo o a alguien, sus pies descalzos le daban una sensación de que ya había estado en ese sitio o al menos eso creía –

Una figura apareció al voltear

- una chica – y es mayor que yo –

La larga cabellera de la chica se mecía con el viento, sus cabellos blancos y rizados en un vaivén continúo, parecía que rezaba, sus manos entrelazadas le indicaban eso, pero algo llamo mas su atención estaba totalmente desnuda mostrando un hermoso cuerpo.

Totalmente sonrojado veía como la chica le sonreía, dulcemente con un aire de tristeza

- Naruto, debes encontrarme pronto el tiempo se esta acabando –

Eh… Naruto quedo perplejo el viento comenzó a soplar violentamente llevándose todas las flores

Onichan¡¡¡ fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar – sentía que el aire le faltaba

Se despertó y aun continuaba esa sensación de respiro, pero se dio cuenta de que Suigetsu lo abrazaba muy fuertemente y Jugo a su lado no le dejaba moverse.

En que momento se metieron estos dos¡¡¡¡ -

Salio furioso de su cuarto directamente a la cocina

Agua es lo que necesito – Necesitaba pensar sobre aquel sueño, ya no era como los anteriores pero…

Se puso en guardia de pronto había alguien en el jardín- tal vez un ladrón –

Pero era muy pequeño para serlo, hasta que el brillo de la luna mostró a la persona presente

Hinata – alcanzo a decir

- Eh Naruto – Kun … que haces aquí – sorprendida volteo haciéndose para atrás casi de un solo brinco.

Naruto pudo percatarse de que había estado llorando pero no quiso ser inoportuno y fingió no haberlo notado.

- Eso debería preguntarte a ti, a caso no puedes dormir –

Negó con la cabeza

- ya veo, es una linda noche, la luna hoy esta muy bonita, yo tampoco puedo dormir esos dos se fueron a meter a mi cama y se la adueñaron – Naruto hablaba tan rápido y molesto que le causo risa a Hinata

El la miro y sonrío- esa niña pocas veces sonreía, y seguramente era por su Padre y Neji.

Hinata –

Esta dejo de reír para concentrarse más en Naruto quien había puesto una cara mas seria.

-Perdóname –

Eh – Porque Naruto-Kun se esta disculpado.

- Te puse en una mala situación y apenas pude sacarte, resultaste herida y yo no…

-Eso no es cierto¡ - Hinata lo soltó a modo de grito

Naruto la miro sorprendido.

- Eso… no es cierto…Naruto – Kun es… en verdad una persona increíble… siempre lleno de energía…parece nunca rendirse y nunca se rindió... Naruto- kun continuaba levantándose a pesar de que lo seguían lastimando…yo creo que eres una buena persona y… y… Hinata estaba roja no creía que le hubiera dicho todo eso, Naruto sonrío Hinata se estaba abriendo mas y eso le hacia muy feliz.

- Hinata – la interrumpió pues esta ya no lograba decir más palabras y comenzaba a desesperarlo –

¡¡¡¡Si¡¡¡ - respondió apenada

- Neji … el por que te trata de es modo, por que permites que tu padre te lastime –

Hinata cambio el semblante, se sentó sobre el césped y se cubrió con sus brazos en señal de frío, Naruto se quito la chamarra y se la coloco, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Lo siento, yo no debería –

-Neji Onichan no tiene culpa de nada.

-Peor que dices te lastimo en el salón y además el te …

-Pero no es su culpa –Oculto su cabeza lo más que pudo entre sus piernas- el es quien sufre más

Mi madre murió hace varios años, enfermo y mi padre considero que no necesitaba atención que ella solo lo hacia para llamar su atención, pero cuando falleció el se desmorono, Siempre había sido estricto pero después de eso cambio totalmente.

Mi hermana tenia un año apenas por lo que no la recuerda muy bien, Neji Onichan aun tenia a sus padres y era muy diferente, mi tío era muy diferente de mi padre a pesar de que eran gemelos.

Pero ellos siempre discutían, daba miedo verles, ya no parecían hermanos.

De pronto la madre de Neji murió en un accidente y a raíz de ello todo empeoro, y unos años después el padre de Neji murió, dicen que se suicido pero…

- Tu no crees que el lo haya hecho – Verdad-

Hinata negó enterrando más la cabeza entre sus piernas.

-El amaba mucho a Neji nunca lo dejaría solo, pero no se que le paso la ultima vez que lo vi discutió mas fuerte con mi padre, y se dirigió con los Uchiha a su compañía, pero ya no regreso.

Eso devasto a Neji, quien culpo a todos por el daño que le habían hecho a su padre.

- Pero eso no es razón suficiente para tratarte así-

Neji perdió todo derecho después de eso, casi se podría decir que dejo de ser un Hyuga, en pocas palabras el quedo solo… pero nuestro mayor secreto es lo que debemos tener como honor.

Naruto – Kun… tal vez me odies después de esto…. Pero quiero que lo sepas- Hinata estaba llorando

Desde generaciones atrás las artes marciales son parte de nuestra vida diaria, es algo que para un Hyuga como si fuera su otro brazo o pierna, es necesario e inevitable.

Se nos entrena desde muy jóvenes para soportar esta carga, debemos ser los mejores, rápidos….pero…yo no soy alguien digno de mi familia… soy demasiado torpe.

La clase de peleas que se llevan a cabo dentro de la familia…son peleas clandestinas…el llanto ya no le estaba permitiendo hablar, le nublaba las palabras.

- Hinata si ya no quieres seguir hablando mejor – pero Hinata quería continuar liberar de ese peso –

Si no puedes ganar una de esas peleas no eres nadie, a Neji se le dio la oportunidad de regresar a la familia si el participaba en ese tipo de peleas, es por ello que el ha estado peleando desde que su padre murió

Hinata lloraba desconsoladamente Naruto no sabia como consolarla y se limito a protegerla entre sus brazos.

Pero tenía que terminar tal vez nunca mas pudiera hablar de ese modo, y era necesario sacar todo lo que tenia por dentro.

En esas peleas se pelea hasta que alguno de los oponentes no pueda levantarse, se rinda o en el peor de los casos alguno muera.

--Matar a alguien – No esperaba que eso se fuera a ir a esos extremos.

-Nee Hinata, Neji… el alguna vez …el ha –

-Matado…no hasta ahorita se ha podido mantenerse victorioso sin necesidad de matar, pero no significa que eso sea mejor… Los Hyuga nos caracterizamos por nuestros raros ojos…y

-Pues en ti se ven muy bonitos – Naruto trataba de alegrar a la chica sin embargo no pudo evitar poner a la chica súper nerviosa y roja como un tomate.

Hinata agacho la mirada mientras volvía a reunir fuerzas para seguir hablando- Naruto estaba despertando sentimientos desconocidos para ella, y no sabia como lidiar con ellos.

La miraba cada vez mas nerviosa y asustada, pero creía que era normal dada la situación.

Hinata se recobro al recordar de lo que estaba hablando.

-Naruto –Kun … nuestros ojos… se dice …se cree que con ellos puedes ver cosas… son viejas leyendas pero esto a acarreado a que durante las peleas si un Hyuga pierde…le…le saquen los ojos…o alguna otra condición que establezca la parte ganadora.

-Eso quiere decir que si Neji pierde… le pueden sacar sus ojos – Naruto no podía creer que tan lejos se puede llegar por una ambición. Pero algo más fuerte comenzó a rondar su cabeza.

- Hinata, Tu ya has peleado, -

- Hinata sonrío tristemente – Soy una deshonra para la familia, no sirvo para pelear, no soy fuerte, y por ello nunca he sido considerada digna para ocupar un puesto en la familia como tal. De todos modos todo ya esta decidido para mi…

…al cumplir los dieciséis deberé casarme… para que deje de ser una desgracia para la familia…

Pero Papa se esta impacientando ya que ninguno de los dirigentes de importantes familias, le he agregado me consideran demasiado rara…

BASTA¡¡¡¡ tu no eres ninguna inútil, deja de decir esas cosas, no te rindas – Naruto estaba verdaderamente molesto por todo lo que acaba de escuchar.

Hinata debes creer en ti, si eres rara eso no importa, eres oscura y muy tímida pero…

--Rara—Incluso Naruto cree que lo soy –

Yo creo que eres muy agradable, además a mi me gusta el tipo de personas como tu- Si Naruto había dicho esto mas para el que para Hinata, quien lo miraba sorprendida, no la estaba juzgando, la aceptaba tal cual era ella.

- Además no dejare que te cases con alguien a quien tu no ames, es una promesa.

Hinata lo veía tan sorprendida y solo pudo mas que soltarse una vez mas a llorar, pegada a su regazo termino quedándose dormida.

Naruto estaba furioso – por que, por que , todos tienen que sufrir de este modo y por que siento que de alguna forma todo esta relacionado – Sasuke – si sentía que el sabia mas de lo que aparentaba o solo eran sus nervios, todo esto ya lo estaba propasando, que debía hacer, como ayudarlos –

Y la mañana lo s agarro a los dos durmiendo juntos, Hinata recargada sobre Naruto cobijada con su sudadera mientras que tres personas los observaban muy divertidos.

Kushina crees que deberíamos despertarlos –

Mmm..... se ven lindos, rápido Minato trae la cámara esto hay que conservarlo –

- Naruto resulto ser todo un pillo – Reía Jiraiya recargado sobre la puerta mientras los padres del niño lo comenzaban a fotografiar – solo espero que la chica no le de un infarto.

Más tarde en la escuela,

Orochimaru había recibido una llamada que le hizo muy feliz,

- Hiashi Hyuga - a que debo el honor de tu llamada tan temprano –

- Hinata estará lista para el fin de semana, prepara todo

- De verdad, la pequeña podrá con ello, no se Hiashi ella no esta hecho para esto

- Eso me corresponde juzgarlo a mí, tu solo limítate a preparar todo.

- Como quieras, es tu hija después de todo, ah por cierto el lunes comienzan los eventos y varias escuelas de los distritos vendrán, pero lo mas interesante es que este año si participara Sabaku no Gaara…

…. Vaya si que es bueno hasta que por fin podemos hacernos del chico.- Hiashi colgó rápidamente todo salía a sus planes y por primera vez su inútil hija ayudaría en ello.

En el salón de clases Iruka tomaba asistencia.

- Vaya Naruto se reporto enfermo que le ocurriría. – pregunto en voz alta a la clase

- Si Hinata que le pudo ocurrir a Naruto en su jardín – Karin le gritaba del otro lado del salón

- Roja a mas no poder recordando como había despertado junto a Naruto y todos observándola muy divertidos, y que el haya pescado un resfriado por cubrirla, hacia mas que mover sus manos en todos sentidos mientras trataba de decir alguna palabra coherente.

- Eh …es ..que..no …yo solo

-Así es una chica decidida Hinata – Suigetsu ahora se burlaba de ella

El salón completo ahora parte de la burla que había comenzado.

Sakura miraba seriamente a Hinata – estaba cambiada, mas segura de si misma, eso podría ocasionarle muchos problemas para lo que tenia planeado.

Kiba también observaba a esta nueva Hinata – seguramente Uzumaki tiene que ver -

Sasuke miraba serio todo esto un cambio se estaba dando y Naruto era la causa, Jugo, Suigetsu y Karin se veían distintos y no sin que mencionar el cambio de Hinata que había tenido.

Shikamaru observaba a todos desde su lugar, de todos los alumnos el era el mas observador e inteligente, pero su grado de flojera superaba cualquier intento por que el chico pusiera ya al menos el 5 % de la atención que le dedica a dormir.

La cara que habían puesto Sasuke y Sakura llego a darle un muy mal presentimiento- Pero que podría ser –

Mientras en casa de Naruto este estaba siendo cuidado por su adorada madre.

- Vamos, te la tienes que hacer tomar todaaa o quieres que llame a Hinata para que ella lo haga –Kushina estaba muy divertida

Naruto con la gripe, ni mucho esfuerzo podría hacer – solo la mirada de furia era lo unico que podia mostrar en ese momento.

Claro que a su Madre eso no le importaba.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**LA FLOR DE CEREZO Y LA LUNA OPACADA**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	7. La flor de Cerezo y la Luna Opacada

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto, solo tomo prestados para esta historia.**

**También por este medio quiero agradecer a quienes hayan leído mi otra historia "La llamada" ya que me ha ido mejor con ella, y me hace creer que me debo de dedicar a las historias cortas.**

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y agregarme a sus alertas.**

**Sin mas rollo por favor lean el siguiente capitulo les prometo que a partir del siguiente capitulo se comenzara a descubrir mas sobre lo que esta ocurriendo.**

**Quejas, comentarios, demandas y demás que se les ocurra por favor háganmelo saber, una buena critica puede ayudarme a mejorar.**

**Por favor díganme si la historia es de su agrado, que les gusta, que no les gusta, si debo hacer el capitulo mas largo o mas corto, que les gustaría que cambiara etc.… todo lo que sus lindas cabecitas deseen hacerme saber.**

**Espero que les guste**

**LA FLOR DE CEREZO Y LA LUNA OPACADA**

El resto de la semana pasaba más tranquilo, Naruto se había tranquilizado más con sus travesuras por la sutil petición de su Madre. Mientras que Minato había avisado que regresaría hasta dentro de una semana por cuestiones de trabajo.

Jiraiya por lo pronto comenzó a buscar a la persona que sin duda podría traer un cambio a la escuela, y de paso comenzar a tumbar las operaciones de las familias involucradas.

Iruka había recibido nuevas órdenes para cumplir en clase, pero esta vez no eran desagradables como las otras veces.

- Chicos la próxima semana comenzaran los torneos de los distritos y como saben alumnos de otras escuelas se presentaran para competir con nuestra escuela, pero este año se hará algo diferente.

- Ahora usaremos rayas y cadenas para controlarnos - Soltó Naruto a modo de bromo

El salón comenzó a reír.

- No no, todavía no llegan a eso, lo que haremos será una eliminatoria entre todos ustedes, se harán equipos de tres personas y al final los seleccionados serán los que podrán participar.

- Tanbien podrán elegir algún uniforme que los represente para los torneos de la próxima semana.

-EN SERIO¡¡¡ - Ino y Karin gritaron al mismo tiempo – lo que tenían de rivales lo tenían en gusto por la moda.

Al mismo tiempo que se volteaban furiosas, pero la situación requería medidas extremas.

- Tregua…

-Aha, debe ser algo lindo…

Esas dos se están comunicando con las miradas, eso da miedo – Bufaba Shikamaru al verlas.

CALLATE IDIOTA¡¡¡¡ - fue su contestación al mismo tiempo de las chicas

- Ven que sincronizadas están, es para temer – Shikamaru arremetió contra las chicas.

La clase comenzó a ser un caos entre dires y diretes, Hinata nerviosa jugaba con sus dedos y sonreía tímidamente -- Espero que me toque con Naruto – Kun –

- Hey Naruto, tu a quien vas a elegir – Sakura sonriente le preguntaba logrando que el rubio se sonrojara

- Ah… no… se todavía… aun no lo he pensado – Respondió Naruto Nervioso

- Espero que podamos estar en el mismo equipo Na-ru-to – esto ultimo hizo que se le subiera mas la sangre a la cabeza --por que Sakura estaba mas amable de lo normal--

- Bien chicos, ya basta yo organizare los equipos – Iruka trataba de ponerles orden antes de que alguien los escuchara y reprendiera – Pero a decir verdad la lista de los equipos ya estaba formada por la misma dirección—

Bien comencemos de una vez ¡

Uno a uno los equipos se iban formando hasta que llego el turno de Naruto.

- Bien el equipo siete estará formado por Sasuke Uchiha…

Las miradas se tornaron hacia el pelinegro quien, compartiría tiempo con el chico mas codiciado de la escuela.

-Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki.

- Bien Naruto estaremos juntos no te alegra – Sakura sonreía a Naruto provocando mas su nerviosismo.

-Si que suerte Sakura, estaremos los tres juntos – Le regreso la sonrisa

Hinata resignada solo se lamentaba su suerte ---Ya no me toco con Naruto-Kun --

Resto de equipos:

Hinata, Shino y Kiba

Ino, Shikamaru y Choji

Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo

Lo que resto de la Clase fue para arreglar los detalles y la lista de las pruebas que se tendrían que realizar.

Mientras que en lado de la secundaria un joven recargado en la baranda miraba a la primaria con su vista perdida, el viento mecía su largo cabello castaño.

Era observado por dos personas dentro del salón.

-Nee Lee, Neji no ha estado muy bien desde hace tiempo – la chica le comentaba sin apartar la vista de Neji.

-Si parece que algo le esta molestando – también sin apartar la vista – Ten Ten tu sabes que es lo que le haya ocurrido – ahora regresando a mirarla.

La chica se acomodo los dos chonguitos de su cabello antes de responderle-

-Lee creo que todo fue hace unos días, cuando el consejo estuvo recorriendo la escuela primaria, desde que regreso no parecía el mismo, pero si me preguntas me alegro que así sea –

-Ten Ten como puedes decir algo así de nuestro compañero – El pelinegro le reprochaba duramente

- No me malentiendas – Cayo a su compañero – Neji siempre a sido muy duro, nunca expresa sus sentimientos, no desde que su padre murió, pero ahora el esta debatiendo algo en su interior.

-Ah si te entiendo, pero habrá que vigilarlo no vaya a ser que haga alguna tontería –Lee decía preocupado

-No te preocupes nos toco en el mismo equipo así que no podrá escapar el señorito – Reía para si Ten Ten.

Neji dentro de sus pensamientos se sentía cada vez mas perdido, lo ocurrido días atrás le estaba molestando demasiado, en que se estaba convirtiendo, en una marioneta ya no tenia voz ni voto, ni en la escuela ni fuera de ella, su familia….acaso eso era su familia…pero y Hinata… Hanabi…- Ellas siempre lo han tratado como a un hermano mayor y el por el contrario, siempre tratándolas mal sobre todo a Hinata.

Miles de ideas surcaban su cabeza, de pronto un sonido lo despierta de sus pensamientos. El celular sonaba y al ver el dueño de la llamada se dispuso a contestar de inmediato.

- Si diga –

Un silencio cubrió a Neji

- Es broma…Hinata…no…ella – no lograba sacar las palabras.

De nuevo el silencio.

La llamada se termina.

Neji aun con el teléfono en mano, su rostro con angustia.

- Hinata…

* * *

Las pruebas comenzaban y toda la escuela parecía de fiesta, era raro todo ese movimiento pero para a la mayoría no le importaba, son raros los momentos que se tenia esa libertad.

Desde la ventana de un edificio Orochimaru observaba hacia el patio a los estudiantes corriendo y trabajando para las actividades.

-Señor Orochimaru, por que permitió este tipo de cambios este año – Kabuto miraba incrédulo sin poder comprenderlo.

-Están presionándome varias personas, debo ser cauteloso nos están observando muy bien…solo debo saber quien es el que nos esta amenazando- contesto sin dejar de observar al patio.

Kabuto no comprendía quien podía ser una amenaza para su maestro, sus influencias eran muy poderosas, acaso había alguien con mas poder.

-Necesito que te encargues de algo…Hiashi hará algunos cambios con su hija y necesito que este todo listo para este fin de semana – Ahora miraba a Kabuto quien había puesto una cara de sorpresa.

-Es en serio, esa niña es demasiado débil no creo que pueda…Orochimaru lo interrumpió

-Eso no es importante si falla todo esta garantizado, pero si llegara a ganar que seria un verdadero milagro…ju ju ju… también esta resuelto-

Kabuto quedo en silencio, el destino de aquella niña ya lo habían sellado, y era claro una cosa

Hinata no valía nada para su padre, si el llego a esos extremos solo para obtener mas poder dentro de la asociación conformada no había nada que hacer.

Pero a final de cuentas no era importante tampoco para el.

Naruto estaba emocionado las pruebas le permitían liberar toda la frustración que llevaba por dentro, además de que Sakura esta muy cariñosa con el, y eso comenzaba a gustarle, la verdad no era muy popular con las niñas, sus calificaciones, su hiperactividad, el echo de estar mudándose constantemente no ayudaban mucho.

Y analizando todo eso no había logrado crear muchas amistades a pesar de que no le era difícil hacerlas, pero conservarlas era otra cosa.

Sasuke solo le decía que se dejara llevar, si le gustaba Sakura y ella quería con el que lo detenía.

- Si que es lo que me detiene – También el se lo decía.

Sakura era una niña muy bonita, su largo cabello color rosa, contrastaba con su ojos verdes y sinceramente no había otra como ella, segura e inteligente aunque algo salvaje cuando se enojaba, pero las niñas estaban fuera de su entendimiento.

Pero también estaba el hecho de sus nuevos sueños, esa chica aun continuaba apareciendo, ya no tan frecuente pero era como si continuara con una conversación dejada a medias.

Igual, ella dándole la espalda murmurándole algo, pero por el viento no podía entenderle muy bien.

Seguía desnuda, demostrando que se trataba de una chica mayor que el – tal vez asista a la preparatoria – eran sus conclusiones-

Pero ella continuaba diciéndole – Onichan – ella se ve mucho mayor que yo, hasta donde se soy hijo único, en todo caso si fuera su hermano yo debería ser el menor y tendría que llamarme Outoto – no lo entiendo

Ya le había preguntado a Jiraiya ya que por el cabello blanco, una hija perdida del pervertido no le sorprendería nada - uno nunca sabe pero por la edad seria su nieta – Naruto trataba de burlarse al menos de eso ya que últimamente la presión lo agobia demasiado –.

Esa chica sentía que deseaba llorar pero algo se lo impedía, en esta ocasión pudo ver sus ojos, eran grises muy hermosos pero a la vez tristes, también ella estaba sufriendo-

- ha, si no descanso de todo esto no podré hacer nada de nada –Naruto decidió que era mejor calmarse y continuar con su vida normal.

-Naruto¡¡ te encontré, ven ya están colocando la listas finales – Era jalado por la chica de cabello rosa tomado del brazo.

Rojo y nervioso eso y mas, así estaba Naruto – Sakura le estaba abrazando ahora por detrás haciendo sentir su pecho que no era mucho, pero al fin y al cabo era el pecho de una niña.

- Si ya voy – y abrazados fueron a ver las listas

-Sasuke – Kun como quedamos – al ver al pelinegro observando las listas

-Míralo por ti misma- tan frío como siempre

-Oye dobe – Reclamo Naruto

Sasuke solo sonrío disfrutaba molestar a Naruto.

Estaba su equipo dentro de los seleccionados al igual que muchos de sus amigos, también había nombres de chicos de la secundaria entre ellos: Neji y Kimimaro.

Naruto pensó -- esto no será tan fácil –

Al otro lado de la multitud Hinata miraba triste como Sakura abrazaba a Naruto, últimamente ellos se llevaban mucho mejor, y eso le alegraba por el rubio, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía triste pues Naruto ya no le hablaba mucho por estar con Sasuke y Sakura.

Aunque el equipo que tenía era igual de raro que ella, había logrado hacerse amiga de ellos, sentía que estaba avanzando más.

Kiba era muy cariñoso con ella, se la pasaba abrazándola ocasionando su sonrojo en mas de una ocasión, además de que se la pasaba diciendo que ella ahora era su novia y ese tipo de cosas, le molestaba todo eso, pero también había descubierto que era un buen chico que gustaba de los animales, sobre todo de los perros, Vivía con su hermana mayor y su madre, el padre los había abandonado pero Kiba siempre era muy alegre y ruidoso casi como Naruto y tal vez eso era lo que mas le agradaba.

Kiba ya había decidido que seria un gran veterinario para poder cuidar y ayudar a muchos animales.

Shino por otro lado era sumamente callado, se podía dar cuenta de que era muy calculador y tenía una afición excesiva por los insectos, siempre observándolos en silencio, apreciando su belleza. Aunque eso le llegaba a poner un poco los nervios de punta pero aprendía mucho de el, y no era una persona que le gustase alardear mucho sobre ello.

A pesar de que era muy callado siempre le esta espantando a Kiba para que no le de un ataque como el le dice, era raro dos chicos tan diferentes eran buenos amigos.

- Al igual que Sasuke y Naruto-

Y estos dos chicos la estaban cuidando, de verdad se sentía afortunada, después de Naruto y el grupo de Karin ella ahora los tenía. Era como tener dos hermanos mayores que se preocupaban por su bienestar.

Es despertada de sus pensamientos – Kiba la estaba abrazando de nuevo –

Hinata vez pasamos estaremos en las pruebas

- Hai…Kiba-Kun – Hinata estaba de nuevo roja, por que kiba la abrazaba tanto, aunque en el fondo deseba que Naruto fuera el que la estuviera abrazando…momento- por que estoy tan pendiente de Naruto, por que estoy celosa de Sakura, por que…

-Amor – Salio a modo de susurro volviendo su mirada hacia donde Naruto ahora abrazaba a Sakura y a Sasuke dando brincos como loco

Esto no paso desapercibido para Shino quien de inmediato se dio cuenta de la situación.

Naruto solo volteo al escuchar los escandalosos gritos de Kiba quien seguía abrazando efusivamente a Hinata.

- Vaya y se veía tan inocente, no tardo mucho en ligarse a Kiba – Sakura comento para ver como reaccionaba Naruto

Este sintió un dolor – no Hinata no es así – diciéndolo mas para si que para Sakura

Sakura lo miro extrañada pero prefirió no presionar más de lo debido-

- Naruto – Sasuke solo los miraba tan tranquilo como siempre – Bien debemos irnos –

Los tres partieron, ahora que habían ganado un puesto para la competencia había muchas cosas que hacer, mientras varias miradas se posaban en aquel trío.

Karin estaba triste Sasuke ya no los buscaba tanto, pasaba más tiempo con el rubio y su odiosa rival.

-Eso es por que ya no le somos tan útiles – Suigetsu la había sacado de sus pensamientos

-Que quieres decir - tratando de disimular lo que que el había adivinado

-Sasuke ya no nos necesita tanto, Naruto es ahora toda su atención es lo que estas pensando bruja –Había dado en el clavo como siempre

Quiso contestarle pero no estaba de humor para ello.

- Pero… aun así quiero continuar siguiéndolo… no importa que el ya no me necesite –Jugo decía con tristeza también mirando hacia Sasuke.

Karin y Suigetsu en silencio seguían con la mirada a Sasuke mientras este se alejaba.

- Un excelente día hay que celebrar – Sakura estaba muy emocionada, pero como siempre Sasuke se despidió de ellos para atender otras cosas.

Sakura se llevo a Naruto a dar una vuelta, el cual no puso objeción ya que le prometió que irían a comer a donde ella quisiera.

Al cabo de la tarde y después de que el rubio acabo con varios platos de su platillo favorito, ya que al final terminaron por falta de dinero en un modesto puesto de ramen, y mas tarde sacado a la fuerza por la pelirosa furiosa, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya era noche.

-Naruto me he divertido mucho – Sakura le sonreía al rubio que ahora estaba muy embobado con la chica

- Yo también Sakura-Chan – Naruto sentía que ahora tenía un lazo más fuerte con ella.

-Sabes debo confesarte algo… le dio la espalda al rubio para continuar hablando.

-Que cosa…parece serio

-Naruto, me gustas has logrado hacer que cambie de opinión acerca de ti y lamento mucho que nuestro encuentro haya sido muy desafortunado- y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar esta ya se encontraba besándolo.

Los labios de la chica eran suaves, el olor de ella era muy agradable – acaso esto es el amor – pensaba Naruto.

Sakura se separo de el – dime tu sientes lo mismo por mi – le miraba con sus ojos verdes de manera tan penetrante que este solo se dejo llevar.

Yo…

Al otro día la noticia corría como bomba Naruto y Sakura eran novios.

En el salón las burlas y comentarios no se hacían venir.

Sasuke sonreía mientras Sakura volteaba a verlo y le devolvía la sonrisa.

Naruto se sentía muy feliz nunca había tenido novia y Sakura ya había demostrado que era una muy cariñosa, así que se volteo al lugar de Hinata.

-Hinata estas feliz ya tengo novia, deberíamos hacer citas dobles y toda la cosa – Naruto como siempre hablaba rápido y sin dar tiempo de responder.

Ella solo lo veía y con la mejor de sus sonrisas asintió- por dentro ella sentía morirse, deseaba salir corriendo y no saber de nada- pero había decidido ser una chica mas fuerte y no volver a caer en la oscuridad que la caracterizaban.

--Si Naruto –Kun es feliz, no importa mas -- se repetía una y otra vez tal vez para convencerse ella misma.

Ino veía triste a su amiga no sabia que estaba haciendo, pero era claro que no era algo bueno, Shikamaru seguía observando algo le estaba molestando, pero era meterse en problemas.

Kiba estaba feliz ahora Naruto no seria un problema pero Shino le hizo un comentario que le molesto.

- Hinata… esta sufriendo –

Como era eso ser verdad, si le esta sonriendo pero al observarla mejor se dio cuenta de que era verdad, sus ojos mostraban tristeza, no la que siempre tenia cuando la conoció, era diferente.

-Hinata- fue lo único que le salio ahora todo estaba claro para el.

El fin de semana llego y así como tal de nuevo el lunes llego.

Naruto llego sonriente no había tenido sueños raros, su suerte estaba cambiando y ahora tenia una linda novia.

- eh Hinata aun no llega – que raro pensó, no es de los que llegan tarde-

-Naruto Buenos días – la pelirosa le sonreía mientras sujetaba su mano.

-Buenos días Sakura –Chan – algo desmotivado.

-Que ocurre

-Hinata aun no llega-

No le gustaba que Naruto le tuviera mucha aprehensión a Hinata, pero prefirió guardar ese pensamiento internamente.

-Si es raro ella es muy puntual

-Bien Chicos hoy comenzaremos los preparativos de las competencias – Iruka ya había llegado y estaba comenzando la clase - muchos alumnos de otras escuelas vendrán solo para ver sus habilidades- pero…antes de eso…

Su compañera Hinata Hyuga se ausentara por tiempo indefinido, debido a problemas familiares, tanto su hermana como su primo Neji también lo harán, para que no se preocupen. Me han informado que han salido de viaje.

Por los equipos no tienen que preocuparse ya que a partir de hoy las pruebas serán de 2 personas y mas adelante serán individuales.

Naruto quedo congelado – que le pudo pasar a Hinata, el no creía nada del viaje no después de saber de cómo es su familia y el hecho de que Neji y su hermana también faltaran –

No pudo concentrarse en la clase por el resto del día, más que por Sakura que lograba sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Trato de contactar a su casa, investigo su dirección pero en efecto todo marcaba que ella había salido de viaje, pero si era así entonces por que estaba incomodo, que le molestaba tanto.

- Hinata –

El día termino

Solo le quedo pedir ayuda a su abuelo para saber de Hinata, si el puede investigar su situación - podré estar mas tranquilo – se decía Naruto.

- Frío –Hace mucho frió

Era acaso otro sueño, pero por que siento frío

Ahí estaba aquella chica como siempre su cabello blanco y rizado era alzado por el viento, desnuda, pero hoy esta de frente, no hay flores, esta oscuro y frío.

Me mira, pero parece molesta, no me dice nada, ninguna palabra, nada. – Por que esta molesta – Por que me mira así –

Naruto estaba bastante cansado, esa chica de verdad lo estaba molestando y no llegaba a ningún lado solo le quitaba horas de sueño y causaba gran estrés.

El día ansiado había llegado toda la escuela estaba muy emocionada, Sasuke como siempre tenia a sus fans que le apoyaban.

Y el hecho de que para este evento podía usar un uniforme de competencia que ellos mismos habían diseñado.

Para los chicos se decidió que fuera una playera blanca con el logotipo de la escuela, unos pants en azul marino.

Las chicas usaran también una playera blanca y un short en color verde, no llamativo sino uno claro que ayudara a resaltar sus figuras por el diseño.

Los alumnos de las escuelas de los distritos vecinos comenzaban a llegar.

Pero le llamo la atención un chico,

Era pelirrojo, de piel pálida quien le miraba fijamente – que tanto me mira ese –

Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke ya se encontraba frente al chico.

Las miradas lanzadas entre ellos intimidaron a muchos.

Uchiha… cuanto tiempo – fue el comentario del pelirrojo.

-Gaara que sorpresa, no te esperaba – Sasuke burlonamente se dirigía hacia el.

-Nee Sasuke ya lo conocías – Naruto se metió en la conversación de ambos chicos

El pelirrojo volvió su mirada hacia el rubio nuevamente con sorpresa.

Le estaba molestando la mirada penetrante del chico.

- Naruto este es Gaara, viene de Suna y es uno de sus mejores estudiantes, además de ser hijo del alcalde de la ciudad – decía tratando de impresionar a Naruto y ver su reacción ante el chico.

-Por que me ves tanto, tengo algo en la cara o que- Naruto comenzaba a enojarse mas por la insistente mirada del chico pelirrojo.

Ese comentario puso los nervios de punta de varios, no era buena idea molestar a Gaara.

Pero este solo sonrío-

-Mis disculpas pero me pareció conocerte de alguna parte – Gaara miraba esperando la reacción del rubio

Naruto no esperaba ese comentario, el acostumbrado a que chicos le buscaran pleito por cualquier cosa, que sin querer había sido grosero con alguien que tal vez lo haya conocido de alguna parte.

Sasuke se quedo en silencio – Gaara no es de los que se disculpan por algo así –

-Yo lo siento… pensé…-Naruto trataba de disculparse

-No tienes que hacerlo, pero creo que me equivoque no creo que seas esa persona – Gaara se dio la vuelta en dirección hacia sus acompañantes.

Este acto molesto a Sasuke, Gaara se había olvidado de el y se enfoco en Naruto, el no creía que lo hubiera confundido, siendo Naruto es imposible.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el alboroto que Naruto causaba para llamar la atención de Sasuke.

-Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke¡¡¡¡

-Que demonios quieres – Ya enojado mirando al rubio

-De donde lo conoces Baka-

Lo seguía mirando enojado, pero prefirió contestarle o seguiría molestándole.

-Su familia es poderosa, y a hecho algunos negocios con la mía eso es todo –

Naruto lo miro enojado por la corta explicación.

-Amargado

Sasuke prefirió seguir su camino a continuar escuchándolo.

Naruto se quedo parado antes de seguir a Sasuke, pero ahora que lo pensaba también a el se le hacia conocido el pelirrojo.

- Tal vez el…- Pero solo tenia un leve sentimiento de angustia

Jalado por Sakura continúo su camino.

Gaara veía como se alejaba el rubio, y aunque era una suposición estaba seguro de que ya lo conocía.

Las competencias abarcaban desde actividades físicas hasta mentales, y muchos comenzaban a abandonar conforme avanzaban las pruebas.

Pero algunos grupos se comenzaban a formar, solo estaban esperando el momento oportuno para hacer su aparición.

Orochimaru estaba impaciente por que este grupo comenzara a moverse, sus planes dependían del resultado de todo esto y Sasuke estaba involucrado.

La ultima prueba se desarrollaría en un bosque cercano a la escuela, una carrera para ver quien podía llegar mas pronto a la salida, había tres posibles caminos que ya habían sido revisados por los maestros, no se corría ningún peligro y no había necesidad de que los alumnos se salieran del camino.

Sasuke iba a la delantera seguido por Naruto y Sakura quien apenas podía seguirles el paso, Naruto no podía acelerar por miedo de dejar atrás a Sakura pero Sasuke no parecía preocuparle mucho.

Pero el hecho de ver a unos chicos mas adelante le hizo detenerse.

- Te esperábamos Sasuke.

Este solo los miro con cara de fastidio.

Sakura sintió miedo y se coloco detrás de Naruto mientras el tenia un mal presentimiento.

-No creas que alguien vendrá a ayudarlos este camino no estaba en el mapa de la escuela, ustedes son los únicos que entraron por este, o no se les hizo raro que no hayan visto mas estudiantes.

Otro chico salio por detrás cerrándoles el paso.

-Sasuke – Naruto miro al chico que acababa de llegar

-Si lo se – Sasuke sin dejar de mirar a los chicos de enfrente.

-Sakura trata de correr en cuanto de diga, regresa por donde vinimos – Naruto le decía sin quitarle la vista al chico que tenia enfrente.

-Pero…

-Haz lo que el dice – Sasuke le ordeno.

Solo asintió con su cabeza.

Los chicos se abalanzaron sobre ellos, mientras Naruto trataba de hacer un espacio para que ella pudiera escapar, pero no se dieron cuenta de que había salido otro chico quien ya tenia a Sakura.

-Será mejor que no hagan ningún moviendo tonto – mientras sujetaba a Sakura y con una navaja jugaba cerca del rostro de la chica.

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron inmóviles, no se habían percatado de ese otro chico.

Sakura miraba como eran golpeados y ella solo lloraba, si tan solo se pudiera escapar.

Hizo un intento pero solo logro causar el enojo del chico, de un golpe la mando al suelo.

-No te pases de lista, pero por ello te castigare un poco.

Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar esto

Y con la navaja corto su largo cabello.

Ella lloraba mirando como su cabello caía.

Sasuke y Naruto miraban incrédulos la escena.

Naruto entonces se enfureció y de nuevo el aura roja se sintió causando el temor de los presentes.

Sasuke aprovecho esto para defenderse aun superado por el numero.

De pronto del camino comenzaron a llegar el resto de sus amigos, quienes les fueron a ayudar.

Ino corrió en ayuda de Sakura, mientras Karin cuidaba de que no fueran lastimadas

Al verse superados el grupo salio corriendo siendo, mientras Naruto no dejaba de golpear al chico que había cortado el cabello de Sakura.

Sasuke lo detuvo.

- DEJALO¡¡¡ Lo vas a Matar – fueron sus ordenes mientras lo quitaba le soltó un golpe al chico en venganza por lo que le había hecho a Sakura.

-Por que nos atacaron-

Silencio.

-Te hice una pregunta – Si no dejare que Naruto te acabe aquí mismo.

-Solo…nos ordenaron…darte…una lección…eso es todo lo que se…fue lo único que dijo antes de quedar sin sentido.

Sasuke se quedo helado quien podría haber sido la persona –Tal vez Orochimaru, o quizá aquella persona –

Naruto ya más tranquilo veía como lloraba Sakura.

-Lo siento no pude protegerte-

Esta levanto su rostro y se seco las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke y tú me protegieron esto es solo cabello.

Naruto la miro por que ese comentario le molesto, será por que menciono a Sasuke.

Volteo a ver a Sasuke, cada vez le preocupa mas lo que el le ocultaba, estaba poniéndolos en peligro.

Sasuke seguía pensando en la persona que podría haber mandado a golpear, pero también Naruto, cuando este se molesto sintió que algo dentro de el comenzaba a moverse, como ocurrió durante su pelea con Neji.

Salieron del bosque y notificaron del incidente, pero la sorpresa fue que a Gaara y su grupo también fueron atacados con las mismas intensiones.

Era demasiada coincidencia.

Gaara se acerca a Sasuke para escuchar como ocurrieron los hechos y ver si ambos grupos tienen alguna conexión.

Por otra parte Orochimaru estaba muy molesto por que no salio como lo había planeado, pero descubrió algo de Naruto, eso era información importante.

Pero fue interrumpido por un grupo de personas que irrumpieron en su oficina.

Traian una notificación.

Orochimaru había sido destituido.

Este intento hacer algunas llamadas para poder arreglar el asunto.

Todo fue inútil había sido abandonado y bajo la amenaza de que si hablaba no duraría mucho tiempo, y eso lo sabia, tenia que retirarse y ver como solucionaría el problema mas adelante.

- Solo necesito tiempo – Se decía.

Debido a los incidentes todo el evento quedo cancelado.

Esa semana fue de cambios, y por lo mismo lo que resto fue más de controversia.

Había un nuevo director que estaba moviendo todo, para empezar el nuevo uniforme fue cambiado, la escuela fue pintada, y se introdujo a más maestros, agregando otro tipo de materias.

Nadie podía creer todo eso, y solo estaban esperando para conocer al nuevo director y que presentara el nuevo modelo de trabajo.

Las chicas ahora modelaban un hermoso uniforme en color blanco con negro, como era verano llevaban mangas cortas, un delgado moño en rojo adornaba en sus blusas, la falda en negro les llegaba a media pierna, y las calcetas era elección de ellas, si la usaban al tobillo, rodillas o media pierna eso era opcional.

Para la secundaria el color elegido fue el azul cielo y agregado un chaleco a la blusa haciéndolas ver muy elegantes.

Los chicos con la playera blanca y el pantalón negro y corbata también opcional, nadie la uso como debería, unos no la traían o la llevaban amarrada en un hombro u otro sitio menos el cuello.

Para la secundaria el color se cambio a azul marino con corbata roja, la mayoría la llevaba sentándoles muy bien.

Todos llevaban el escudo elegante y discreto bordado en la parte izquierda de las blusas.

Esa mañana tanto la primaria como la secundaria estaba reunida, iban a conocer a quien estaba haciendo esos cambios y no se haría esperar.

Naruto miro lo hermosa que se vería Sakura, el nuevo uniforme le sentaba muy bien y pudo arreglar bien su cabello, dándole otro aire.

Ella había optado por las calcetas a la rodilla y no se veía mal. Al sentir la mirada de Naruto solo le regresa la sonrisa.

Pero Naruto seguía buscando con la mirada, Hinata aun no regresaba a clases, Jiraiya no había podido encontrar información de ella, si estaba de viaje o donde se encontraba.

Bajo su rostro a modo de tristeza solo pedía que ella se encontrara bien.

Pero fue despertado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz del nuevo director.

-Bien a partir de hoy dirigiré esta institución, primaria y secundaria estarán bajo mi mando, también les presento a sus nuevos maestros que les ayudaran en todo lo que puedan.

Se quedo asombrado, ahí frente a todos se encontraba una mujer rubia, peinada en dos colectas hacia atrás, en un hermoso traje sastre que resaltaba su definida figura, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Obachan ¡¡¡¡ fue el grito que atrajo a toda la escuela hacia el

Ella solo volteo a verlo furiosa y lanzado el micrófono, el cual dio justo en el rostro del rubio.

-Bien alguien tiene algo que decir- volteando a ver quien más la interrumpía.

Silencio total, que tipo de persona era ella, acababa de golpear a un alumno tan tranquilamente.

- OK como ultima detalle, deben de agradecerle a Naruto Uzumaki el que este aquí ya que el fue la razón de ello.

Otro silencio

- A sus grupos y a partir de ahora este será un nuevo cambio en Pro de ustedes así que aproveche.

Un grito unísono se escucho, había alegría y euforia. Era una directora poco común pero los cambios comenzaban a gustar a todos.

Las nuevas paredes de azul para la primaria y amarillo claro para la secundaria le daban una nueva vista a todo, los chicos encantados con los uniformes femeninos, y las chicas emocionadas con aquellos que les sentaba bien.

Era hora de conocer todos estos cambios, pero había personas que estaban preocupadas por otras cuestiones.

Neji y Lee no sabían nada de Neji y se comenzaban a creer que algo pudo haberle ocurrido.

Sasuke debía actuar pronto pero el rubio se había metido demasiado en su vida, ya se había formado un extraño lazo y eso le dificultaba tomar decisiones.

Sakura estaba próxima a realizar su plan, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Kiba y Shino estaban preocupados por Hinata aun sin aparecer.

Naruto se maldecía, de todas las personas tenia que ser Tsunade la nueva directora, su vida seria algo problemática remedando a Shikamaru.

En otro sitio se ve un gran pasillo, Neji y Hanabi están fuera de una gran puerta, se podía ver sus rostros llenos de angustia.

Una persona se acerca a paso lento, Hinata.

-Neesan…Hababi casi en susurro trata de hablar pero las palabras no le salen.

Neji la mira tristemente.

El rostro de Hinata presenta varios golpes, así como algunas partes visibles de su cuerpo.

Ella levanta la mirada y les mira dulcemente regalándoles una sonrisa.

Pasa a través de ellos abriendo la puerta.

-No me rendiré – fue mas como un susurro que salio de los labios de Hinata

Neji apretó los puños

Hanabi soltó unas lágrimas.

La gran puerta se cerró tan rápido como se abrió.

-Cuantos días lleva – Hanabi agachada y en cuclillas preguntaba a Neji.

-creo que mas de cinco días. –contesto.

-A este paso ella…morirá o peor ella…-

-No lo digas¡¡¡¡ -Neji enfurecido callaba a Hanabi.

Ella quedo mas en silencio, como podía su hermana soportar lo que le estaba pasando, desde cuando se había vuelto así de fuerte.

-Lo siento –se escucho de Neji.

Ella levanto su rostro sorprendida, nunca Neji se había disculpado con nadie.

-Pero todo esto…ella…

-No hay nada que podamos hacer…

Neji negó con la cabeza, se sentía una basura ahí mismo, se volvía a preguntar en lo que se había convertido, la evolución de Hinata le estaba mostrando muchas cosas, las cuales le atormentaban demasiado.

Se tiro de rodillas, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos, y de pronto sintió un calido abrazo, Hanabi lo estaba consolando, era demasiado, el tenia que estarla consolando no al revés, no podía mas y comenzó a llorar todo lo que se había guardado todos estos años.

Hanabi, abrazándolo mas fuerte también comenzó a llorar, sintió miedo de lo que se vendría, de lo que estaba pasando, si aquello era una pesadilla quería despertar cuanto antes.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**DULCE MELODIA **

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	8. Dulce Melodia

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.**

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y agregarme a sus alertas. Si me siguen regalando un review estaré mucho más feliz.**

**Y para los que me querían quemar viva por lo de Naruto y Sakura, era necesario para el avance de la relación que se dará mas adelante, y repito con mucho orgullo amo el Naruhina , no veo al final a Naruto con nadie que no sea Hinata.**

**Aclarado este punto por favor lean y regálenme un comentario.**

**Espero que les guste**

**DULCE MELODIA**

Tsunade no tenía mucho tiempo como directora pero ya había hecho muchos cambios, el ambiente también tenía otro color, parecía ya más una escuela mucho más normal.

Pero…

También se dio a conocer más de ella, y muchos rumores comenzaron a correr.

Muchos de los cuales no estaban alejados de la realidad.

Las grandes deudas que tenia arrastrando por su problema con el juego, y un gran problema con la bebida, razón por la cual ella había aceptado el trabajo.

Entre otras cosas, Gaara había pedido un cambio de ultimo momento para poder asistir a la escuela Konoha, y ahora estaba en el mismo grupo de Naruto, muy pronto comenzó a tener muchas seguidoras quienes veían al chico de mirada fría casi como un rival directo de Sasuke.

Y no estaba muy lejos de serlo.

Muy pronto rivalizo en las notas, la atención de las chicas, y en Naruto Uzumaki.

También se supo que no solo el se había cambiado de escuela si no que sus hermanos le siguieron, ellos estudiando en la secundaria.

Y al igual que el hermano menor también comenzaron a tener muchos seguidores.

Temari la hermana mayor quien ya cursaba el último grado de la secundaria había hecho mancuerna con

Ten Ten de primer año, algo de que las chicas no son débiles era su lema más escuchado.

Kamkuro el hermano de en medio, por su parte prefería aprovechar su popularidad con las chicas y tener muchas citas.

Así parecía el tiempo seguir adelante.

Naruto continuaba preocupado por Hinata, no sabia nada de ella, hasta esa mañana en que desde el barandal del salón pudo ver que ella llegaba.

No pudo ocultar su impresión al verla.

El uniforme de la escuela le quedaba de maravilla, llevaba una blusa que le cubría los brazos, pesar de ser verano, pero suponiendo como era, no le preocupo ese detalle.

En lugar de llevar calcetas ella estaba usando mayas por completo, no mostraba nada de pierna, pero aun así se veía hermosa –-pensaba Naruto—

Se percato de que se veía mas delgada, y sentía que el caminar le costaba trabajo y aunque ella era de piel muy blanca, le pareció notar que estaba mas pálida de lo normal – acaso eso era posible –

Neji y Hanabi venían a su lado y parecían tranquilos, al menos sus diferencias que tenían entre ellos parecían haberse solucionado, estuvo a punto de salir a su encuentro pero se detuvo cuando vio que alguien ya se le había adelantado.

Gaara y Hinata ahora venían hablando y por lo que estaba observando parecían llevarse muy bien.

-Celoso Naruto – ese comentario le hizo saltar del susto ya que no había sentido que tenía a alguien a su lado.

-Shi...Shino… cuando llegaste – Naruto trataba de recuperarse del susto.

-Siempre estuve aquí – tan tranquilo como siempre acostumbraba- Pero es descortés de tu parte no haberme notado.

-No lo molestes Shino no ves que el señor no esta de humor el día de hoy – kiba ahora se aparecía también mirando a la pareja que llegaba.

-De que hablas kiba – Naruto molesto le prestaba atención inorando a Shino.

Este solo sonrío burlonamente.

-vaya que son problemáticos todos ustedes – Shikamaru se recargaba también en el barandal atraído por el alboroto de Kiba y Naruto.

Pero se quedo un poco sorprendido.

-Esa es Hinata – Vaya le sentó muy bien el uniforme y Gaara creo que piensa lo mismo – al mismo tiempo que decía este comentario esperaba la expresión de Naruto.

Este solo mantenía la mirada en ella hasta que se perdió al entrar a los edificios.

Sasuke también la observaba desde otro edificio.

-no me esperaba eso de esa chiquilla – Sasuke hablaba con alguien mientras dándole la espalda mientras seguía a Hinata con la vista.

-No deberías subestimarla –Fue la contestación – Esa chica es mas fuerte de lo que crees.

-Hmp… como si me importara – Solo que me ha sorprendido – No esperaba que se presentara a la escuela. Sasuke volteaba a ver de reojo hacia donde provenía la voz

-Gaara tuvo que ver en eso- de lo contrario por su padre ella nunca hubiera puesto otro pie en la escuela.

-Tanto le odia –

-Digamos que ella representa todo lo que una vez amo ese hombre, el verla diario debe ser un verdadero tormento –Y que me dices tu Sasuke –Kun tu padre no opinaba lo mismo de ti… cierto.

Sasuke enfurecido volteo por completo pero no dijo nada

Cambiando de tema pequeño Sasuke, los que te atacaron eran amigos de Itachi-Kun…

-No me interesa que es lo que Itachi este planeando, pero no dejare que el se quede con las empresas Uchiha- Su voz sonó dura y llena de rencor.

-Debo ir a clases, si no la nueva directora me causara problemas, tu también deberías desaparecer o tendrás problemas si alguien te ve.

-No te preocupes, necesitarían 1000 años de vida para poder encontrarme.

-Tan seguro te sientes – yo más bien diría que eres demasiado confiado.

Sin esperar respuesta Sasuke abandono el salón dejando a la persona entre las sombras mientras esta reía para sus adentros.

Hinata se quedo helada cuando llego al salón, Naruto y el resto de los chicos estaban parados en la puerta, como iba a poder pasar si no deseaba darle la cara en ese momento al rubio.

Además las miradas de los presentes le ponían los pelos de punta.

-Hola Hinata, como has estado – Shino se paro frente a ella y la saludo como siempre.

-Shino –Kun – Buenos días – agradeció mucho que su amigo la sacara de ese aprieto, ahora estaba un poco mas tranquila.

Naruto y Kiba estaban listos para armar un pleito, querían saber que le había ocurrido a Hinata, pero Gaara sutilmente la condujo hacia dentro del salón, para sorpresa de los presentes.

-Siento haberlos preocupado, pero por cuestiones familiares me tuve que ausentar – Volteo a verlos y con una seguridad que ninguno había visto Hinata les había respondido sin que ellos le pudieran preguntar algo, además de que les había dado una sonrisa.

Se disponía a entrar cuando Sakura ya estaba abrazando a Naruto y esta le miraba.

-Vaya Hinata te perdiste muchas clases, pero veo que ya eres muy amiga de Gaara –Kun-

Hinata se tranquilizo, no deseaba tener ningún tipo de pleito en la escuela, se sentía demasiado cansada para ello.

Fue Gaara el que se le adelanto interpretando el comentario de la pelirosa.

-Hinata es mi prometida es normal que vele por su seguridad en todo momento, y no creo que esto se deba prestar para malas interpretaciones.

La mirada que el pelirrojo le devolvía a la chica le hizo sentir miedo – en pocas palabras si comenzaba un rumor seguramente Gaara los pararía en seco-.

El resto quedo sorprendido por el comentario del chico, Hinata llego tan rápido a su asiento mientras que Gaara le devolvía su mochila y se colocaba en su lugar, ella solo se acomodo de modo de que nadie la molestara.

Sasuke había escuchado todo -- Así que si es cierto lo que me comentaron – mientras veía las expresiones del grupo de chicos.

El ambiente se había puesto tenso, ahora dentro del salón se disponían a esperar al profesor de la clase, pero como ya se habían dado cuenta, este nunca había llegado a tiempo a ninguna.

Naruto estaba molesto, recordó que Hinata le había dicho que ella tenía que ser comprometida, pero también recordaba que era a los dieciséis años, y Gaara que tenia que ver en todo ello.

Gaara pudo ver el enfado de Naruto, pero prefirió mantener un silencio ante esto, si alguien tenia que hablar esa era Hinata, el solo la protegería, es por ello que ahora estaba en esa escuela.

Cuando todas ya comenzaban a cantar victoria llego tan tranquilo el profesor.

Un largo suspiro se dejo escuchar por toda la clase.

Vaya que es muy grande esta escuela, me perdí y no encontraba quien me diera indicaciones.

Por supuesto nadie le creyó.

Hinata alzo su vista para ver al maestro, le habían comentado de los cambios, pero no se esperaba que hubieran sido tan radicales.

El profesor presente era un total despistado, o esa era lo que el transmitía.

Su cabello todo revuelto, poco usual para el tipo de profesor que Orochimaru establecía.

Era gris y por alguna razón llevaba un cubre bocas que impedía verle el rostro por completo y eso estaba generando una curiosidad en ella.

-Bien bien chicos, el día de hoy continuaremos la lectura de nuestra novela- mientras colocaba sus cosas y empezaba a abrir un libro.

Naruto se le abrieron sus ojos al darse cuenta de la portada.

-Y ella con lagrimas en los ojos, abrazo a su amado, el la sostenía fuertemente mientras comenzaba a besarla tan apasionadamente que sentía que de su pecho su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento, mientras que el beso comenzaba a crecer en intensidad y el comenzó a desabrochar su blusa… blusa.

Todos estaban rojos por lo leído, obviamente no era la novela que estaban siguiendo.

-Vaya parece que no es el libro – dijo tan tranquilo y sonriente.

Kakashi sensei que demonios andas trayendo a la escuela el Icha-Icha ¡¡¡¡ Naruto totalmente avergonzado gritaba a su profesor.

Este sorprendido mira tranquilamente a Naruto.

-Y como un pequeño como tu puede saber de este libro – pregunto curioso.

-Mi abuelo escribe esas historias- Mas avergonzado por esto que por los leído.

Kakashi lo miro sorprendido, el libro cayó de sus manos, y sin que se diera cuenta ya tenia sosteniendo a Naruto por los hombros.

-De…de verdad conoces al autor de los libros –

Este solo afirma con la cabeza.

-Me lo presentarías, tengo toda su Collection de libros- Kakashi miraba ansioso a Naruto esperando la respuesta de este.

El resto de la clase estaba anonadado por la escena.

Hinata estaba roja de vergüenza se había imaginado todo lo que Kakashi había leído, al mismo tiempo que recordaba el como conoció a Jiraiya el día que estuvo en la casa de Naruto.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una fuerte mirada y volteo a ver que era Sakura quien no la veía con buenos ojos.

Ino mirada muy enojada a Sakura –que le esta pasando--.

Sasuke estaba fastidiado con ese nuevo maestro –por que todos se tienen que enfocar en ti Naruto—.

Después de la clase de Kakashi siguió la de matemáticas, quien era impartida por Azuma sensei, otro tipo poco convencional con cabello oscuro y alborotado quien se llevaba constantemente las manos a sus bolsillos en busca de un cigarro, pero que inmediatamente regresaba a su lugar.

Este profesor había puesto cierto interés en Shikamaru al descubrir que el vago tenia talento para los números, así que ponía mas énfasis en el, para mala suerte de Shikamaru quien ya no podía dormir en su clase.

La clase de poesía era impartida por Kurenai sensei, una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra y unos hermosos que parecían rojos, la mayoría de los chicos estaban sumamente pendientes de su clase.

En la única clase en donde todos estaban de acuerdo era la de Gai-sensei – educación física-

Ninguno en toda su vida había hecho tanto ejercicio, además este era el más raro de todos, su corte era difícil de descifrar, además de las enormes cejas negras que tenía no lo hacían el más atractivo, sin contar con el traje verde que utilizaba para los ejercicios.

En esta clase Hinata no participaba, ya que tenia justificante así que se la pasaba sentada en una banca practicando su poesía ya que había descubierto cuanto le gustaba.

Pero ese día parecía que no estaría tranquila.

-Deja ya a mi novio rara –

Levanto la vista para ver de quien se trataba, aunque por el tono de voz no le costo imaginarlo.

Sakura junto con otras chicas la miraba severamente.

Simplemente la ignoro.

Mala idea.

Ahora la tomaba del brazo fuertemente.

Se muy bien que le lanzas unas miraditas a mi novio, así que no quiero que te le acerques o no responderé de mi.

-Basta Sakura ¡que es lo que te pasa – Ino ya había intervenido – no se que te ha ocurrido pero te estas pasando de la ralla.

-Como quieres que este si esta rara…no termino de hablar cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

Hinata se había zafado de su agarre y le había soltado una bofetada.

- Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, haz el favor de grabártelo -

Todas se quedaron en shock Hinata Hyuga en un rápido movimiento le había respondido al ataque de Sakura, la chica que nunca se había defendido ahora estaba frente a ellas, segura y sin miedo alguno.

Sakura estaba furiosa pero aprovecho lo ocurrido, pues Naruto había visto la bofetada.

-Sakura corrió a su encuentro.

Hinata no lo había visto, solo sintió la mirada de el sobre ella.

-Por que lo hiciste Hinata- Naruto trataba de entender que fue lo que paso

Lo sabia Naruto le estaba creyendo mas a Sakura que a ella. Pensó Hinata

Recogió sus cosas y se fue alejando del grupo.

-Espera Naruto Hinata solo…

-Basta Ino no quieras ayudar a Hinata – Sakura miraba furiosamente a Ino

Esta quedo helada, acaso esa chica de pie era su amiga, la chica con la cual había crecido desde preescolar.

Sakura se llevo a Naruto jalado del brazo mientras este veía alejarse a Hinata.

Ino no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas.

-Sakura frentuda –

Naruto discutía con Sakura el quería saber que es lo que había ocurrido, pero a pesar de lo que vio dentro de el creía que Hinata tenia que tener una razón para haber actuado así.

-por que no me crees Naruto, acaso mi opinión no cuenta –

-no es eso Sakura-Chan pero Hinata no es de los que te atacan sin razón, lo se .

Volvió a buscar a Hinata con la mirada y ahí estaba con Gaara de nuevo.

-Ella ha cambiado idiota – se escucho la voz de Sasuke por detrás

Si ella estaba cambiando pero llegar a golpear a Sakura solo por que no se llevan – No Naruto no quería creer eso, pero no había podido hablar con Hinata, Gaara se la pasaba todo el tiempo con ella, y ni que decir de su hermana y Neji.

En las clases ella siempre agachada y evitaba ver al rubio, durante los descansos ella se la pasaba durmiendo en la jardinera mientras Gaara leía algún libro y por si fuera poco Neji siempre terminaba ahí.

Tenia que ver algún modo de acercarse y hablar con ella sin ser interrumpidos.

Opto por Hanabi, ella parecía vigilarla a la entrada o a la salida de la escuela. Así que solo esperaría el descanso para hacerlo, pero antes tenía que hacer un encargo de su madre o sufriría las consecuencias.

-Karin –

Esta volteo antes de salir del salón

Que ocurre enano –

Mi mama ha estado molesta con ustedes

Se quedo paralizada

-por... por que nosotros no hemos nada ¡Karin reía nerviosa esa mujer enojada no era bueno.

Suigetsu y Jugo habían escuchado y también quedaron estáticos.

-Si como no han ido a comer no esta muy contenta que digamos- menciono algo de venir por ustedes.

Un silencio

Sonriente Jugo dice – a las cuatro estará bien

Naruto asiente sonriente, pero le llama la atención el rostro de tristeza de Karin.

-oye que te ocurre-

-Hoy… tengo que ir al hospital por el dinero del mes.-

Los tres entendieron bien lo que le preocupaba.

-Yo iré contigo así que no te preocupes –Naruto sonriente le afirmaba – y con su dedo en alto -Así no te robaran el dinero -

Suigetsu y Karin comenzaron a reír como locos.

Jugo sonrío

-No se si eres mas idiota cada día o solo te haces –Suigetsu le pasaba el brazo encima y se retiraban al patio.

Jugo los seguía.

Karin solo los miro partir y agradeció por dentro a Naruto.

-Naruto se preocupa mucho por ustedes no es cierto-

Volteo para ver de quien era esa voz.

-No se supone que debes estar con la tu amiguita Ino-

Esta bajo la mirada

-Ya no somos amigas-

Karin no esperaba esa respuesta, esas dos siempre habían estado juntas desde que recordaba, pero no quería entrometerse demasiado así que debía cortar la comunicación y salir sin herir los sentimientos de la chica.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar Ino comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Karin solo cerró el salón y se sentó frente a ella.

-Si te sirve puedo escuchar sin decir nada-

Naruto se había podido quitar a Suigetsu quien no paraba de burlarse, tenia que encontrar a Hanabi antes de que terminara el descanso.

La encontró en el otro lado de la escuela sentada sola en una banca, mientras leía sostenía un emparedado con la otra mano.

Hanabi solo levanto la mirada para ver quien le estaba tapando la luz, si era cierta persona en ese mismo instante le haría pagar, pero para su sorpresa era un chico rubio que nunca había visto.

-Que quieres- mientras volvía a retomar su lectura.

-Puedo sentarme necesito preguntarte algo sobre Hinata.

Volvió a levantar la vista, y le miro con más cuidado.

-Siéntate-

Aquella niña con tan pocas palabras ya le había puesto nervioso, era más directa que Hinata.

-Antes que nada, por que debería hablar de mi hermana contigo-

Trago saliva muy directa esta niña.

-Hinata…ella me ha contado todo acerca de su familia.

Los ojos de Hanabi se abrieron estaba impresionada de que su hermana haya podido contar algo a un desconocido.

- Si ya sabes todo, no seria mejor que te alejaras de ella-

-No ¡como podría hacerlo solo por su familia, Hinata ha sufrido mucho, eso lo puedo entender, pero últimamente ella parece diferente.

Ella lo miraba cuidadosamente, analizando cada muestra de su rostro, mientras continuaba comiendo.

-Desde que regreso solo se la pasa con Gaara, no se que le paso, si se encuentra bien, hace poco tuvo una pelea con Sakura y yo…

-Que es lo que en verdad te molesta, que mi hermana pase tiempo con Gaara, que ella no este contigo, por que no hay razón para ello o si Naruto.

Levanto la vista sorprendido, ella le conocía, además de que ahora que lo veía desde ese punto de vista, por que estaba tan preocupado, por que estaba tan molesto.

-Gaara la esta cuidando muy bien, ella se esta esforzando demasiado, tu de verdad no tienes idea de su dolor, y ella…jamás se ha quejado y…

Hanabi comenzó a llorar, la situación le había ganado.

Naruto no sabia que hacer, las lagrimas de una chica lo ponían demasiado nervioso ya que siempre sentía que metía la pata, opto por hacer lo mismo que cuando Hinata lloro con el.

La atrajo con uno de sus brazos hacia el, esperando que resultara igual que con Hinata, por que si no seguramente Hanabi si le soltaría un buen golpe.

Ella se sorprendió, pero agradeció el gesto.

Ya mas tranquila se separo de el.

-Eres tal como Neji-onichan y Onechan te han descripto.

-Se sintió sorprendido no esperaba eso, no se imaginaba a Neji hablar de el, pero a lo mejor lo había dicho cosas desagradables de el.

-El dice que eres un tonto, bueno para nada-

Si era lo que espera que el genio dijera de el.

-Pero tienes una fuerza de volunta que es capaz de hacer cambiar a la gente, además de que eres impredecible.

-eso dijo Neji

Hanabi asienta con la cabeza.

Se llevan mejor no es así.

-Si-

-Me alegra de veras, eso me hace feliz.

Hanabi le sonríe – vaya que si eres bruto –

- Eso duele sabes –

Ambos comienzan a reír juntos.

-Pero si deseas de verdad saber mas de mi hermana debes preguntárselo a ella, yo no puedo contarte nada, pero antes de eso debes pensar por que deseas hacerlo, que es para ti mi hermana, una amiga, una compañera, una hermana…o es otra cosa…

Naruto quedo en silencio, esa niña era mucho mas madura que el a pesar de ser mucho mas joven, no podía seguir metiéndose en su vida así nomás, -Hinata es…

¡¡¡¡ NEJI BAKA!!!!! Se oyó a lo lejos.

Ten Ten había golpeado a Neji de sorpresa y se lo estaba llevando arrastrando.

Temari y Rock Lee le seguían muy tranquilos.

Hinata y Gaara veían con sorpresa como era arrastrado por la castaña.

-Da miedo – decía Naruto.

-Ten Ten es tal vez la única amiga que tiene Neji al igual que el cejudo de Lee –

- Los conoces-

Si Neji últimamente me cuenta mas cosas, y ellos son sus amigos tal vez lo único que tiene en la escuela…sabes Neji le empezó a enseñar a pelear a Ten Ten y creo que ella lo aprovecho muy bien, pues lo ha noqueado.

-En serio reía animadamente.

Hanabi se quedo callada un momento, en que momento este niño le había conquistado por que ahora ella estaba hablando con el como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-Oye y donde esta tu noviecita y tu amigo el Uchiha.

Naruto junto las manos y miro hacia el cielo.

Sasuke a veces desaparece supongo que tiene cosas que hacer, y Sakura…

Hanabi lo miro y suspiro

-Te daré un consejo…ten cuidado con esos dos…son tal para cual.

Naruto la miro sorprendido que podía saber ella de Sasuke y Sakura.

Pero antes de que el pudiera hacer alguna pregunta ella ya se había levantado y con una patada alzo en el aire a un chico que se le había lanzado.

Este solo vio como el chico caía a lo lejos-que demonios eran los Hyuga pensó Naruto al ver como la niña era de fuerte.

-Konohamaru-Kun-

-Ah demonios volviste a ganar, pero ya veras te derrotare- decía el niño quien era de la misma edad que Hanabi.

-Oye tu por que le quieres pegar a Hanabi-Chan-Ahora Naruto se colocaba frente a Hanabi para protegerla aunque no creía que lo necesitara.

-Que te pasa idiota, un hombre jamás le pegaría a una chica – ahora de pie mostrando los rasguños de la caída.

Ella solo lo miraba en silencio como si su mente se hubiera ido a otro sitio.

-Además ella se convertirá en mi novia tarde o temprano aunque me mate en el proceso-

Esto puso de mil colores a Hanabi quien salio corriendo y en el camino golpeando de nuevo a Konohamaru.

Naruto miro sorprendido la escena – que fue todo eso –

-Konohamaru – Kun siempre esta persiguiendo a Hanabi – salio una niña de dos coletas hacia arriba de color naranja.

Otro chico de mirada retraída ayudaba a Konohamaru a levantarse.

- Moegi no me ayudes mas seguiré insistiendo hasta el final.

La niña le sonreía divertida – si jefe lo que digas-.

-Pero por que la atacas – volvió a insistir Naruto.

-Hanabi-Chan le dijo a Konohamaru que solamente derrotándola saldría con el – Moegi respondió divertida a Naruto.

-Moegi – Konohamaru le reclamaba.

Reía divertida de su compañero.

- Y no la estaba atacando a ella, era a ti idiota, que hacías con mi Hanabi – miraba furioso a Naruto.

-Que quieres pelea niño – veía divertido Naruto al chico.

-No sabes con quien tratas soy el nieto del antiguo director soy un Sarutobi.

Naruto quedo pensativo.

Konohamaru sabia que ese simple hecho haría que el chico se quedara tranquilo, siempre que mencionaba eso la gente comenzaba a tratarlo de otra forma.

Sintió un golpe en el rostro.

-Y a mi que me importa, si no sabes tratar a una chica será mejor que aprendas a hacerlo.

Naruto Siguió su camino mientras Konohamaru quedaba en el piso, Moegi le veía tranquila.

-Estas sonriendo Konohamaru – sonreía Moegi mientras veía como su compañero levantaba de nuevo a su jefe.

En vista de que no había logrado nada Naruto saliendo de clases acompaño a Karin y los demás al hospital , aunque ahora se estaba arrepintiendo por alguna razón nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de sitios, sobre todo por las películas modernas de fantasmas en hospitales le ponían la piel de gallina.

-Es de día, los fantasmas no existen – se decían Naruto para tranquilizarse.

-Que te pasa enano, estas temblando – Suigetsu divertido veía como se iba encogiendo Naruto.

-Nada no me pasa nada – se erguía si se daba cuenta de que le tenia miedo a los fantasmas se la pasaría molestándolo por el resto del año.

Esperen aquí volveré en un momento – Karin se perdía en los pasillos del hospital mientras ellos esperaban en la sala.

--Que bien no tendré que entrar mas de lo debido – Naruto sonreía feliz.

Sintió de pronto que era llamado

-Una melodía, un canto lejano.

Era hermosa, y reconfortante, era como si el dolor en su corazón fuera liberado.

Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por su cuenta, siguiendo ese canto.

Suigetsu miro extrañado a Naruto.

-Oye enano la bruja dijo que la esperáramos aquí, no querrás que te golpe –

-La melodía, no la escuchas.

Jugo y Suigetsu se miraron sorprendidos negando con la cabeza.

Continúo caminando Naruto, se estaba acercando, su corazón comenzó a latir velozmente tenia que llegar al origen de la melodía, la cual parecía solo sonar en su cabeza.

Llego a una habitación.

-Es aquí-

Con cuidado abrió giro la perilla y cual fue su sorpresa ahí estaba, la chica que ha estado en sus sueños se encontraba ahí, postradaza en una cama.

Se pellizco, acaso ese era otro sueño y no se había dado cuenta.

Pero no esta vez era real, ella era real.

Dormida, en efecto sus cabellos blancos y rizados caían sobre su pecho.

Entro con sigilo y con un mayor cuidado le tomo la mano, si era real no había duda.

-Tu has escuchado la melodía no es cierto –

Se sorprendió y soltó la mano de la chica volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

Un chico en una silla de ruedas le veía curioso.

-Naruto-Kun cuanto tiempo. Sonreía el chico con los ojos cerrados.

-eh – acaso lo conocía.

Lo observo con cuidado, el parecía conocerlo pero no lo recordaba, jamás lo vio en alguno de sus sueños si de ahí le conociera.

Su cabello pelirrojo le cubría una parte de su rostro, mostrando solo uno de sus ojos, aun tenia cerrados los ojos y sus manos sostenían su rostro, era pálido casi o mas que Hinata. Parecía muy débil, seguramente llevaba tiempo en el hospital.

-Como me conoces – Ya mas seguro lo miro de frente tratando de obtener respuestas.

-no cambias chico- ahora con los ojos abiertos.

Fue un solo instante, pero no supo si fue una ilusión o parte de su imaginación, pero el ojo del chico no parecía normal un fondo violeta con círculos orbi tantees alrededor de el, pero solo fue por un segundo, ya que después los vio totalmente negros.

--Acaso es mi imaginación – Naruto comenzaba a preocuparse ya no distinguía la realidad.

El chico sonrío aun más.

-Haz podido verlo por un segundo no es cierto-

-Quien eres, como me conoces – Naruto debía resolverlo todo cuanto antes.

-No temas, aun sigues sorprendiéndome, en eso no cambias, Hana tenía razón,-

-Hana… pregunto Naruto aun sin llegar a comprender algo.

Con un dedo señala a la chica – ella es Hana- y es quien te ha estado llamado todo este tiempo-

-Pero lleva en coma cerca de un año.

Que era eso, había encontrado a la chica que lo visitaba en sueños, y ella llevaba casi un año en coma.

Cada vez entendía menos.

El chico se puso serio mirándolo fijamente

Mi nombre es Nagato y nosotros fuimos enemigos en otra vida…

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**DESPERTAR**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	9. Despertar

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.**

**Este capitulo es mucho mas largo, si les molesta solo díganmelo, cambios, demandas, preguntas, todo es bienvenido.**

**Muchas revelaciones están sucediendo, Naruto debe elegir muy pronto entre la vida que lleva con su familia y la posibilidad de despertar el poder que ha estado durmiendo dentro de el. **

**El mundo de Naruto se desmorona, y Sasuke muestra su verdadera cara.**

**Espero que les guste**

**DESPERTAR**

Naruto corría como loco, su madre le perseguía enfurecida por toda la sala, el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano no era muy tranquilizador que digamos.

-¡Naruto!! Deja que te alcance – Kushina evitaba cuanto obstáculo Naruto le ponía.

Divertido Minato, Jugo y Jiraiya veían divertidos la escena.

Karin y Suigetsu veían con terror como el enano corría con desesperación.

-que no piensan ayudarlo – Karin miraba a Minato quien tomaba ahora su café

-Si quieres por que no la detienes – Jiraiya contestaba a la pelirroja.

Mala idea.

-pero por que esta tan molesta –Suigetsu de su lado prefería mejor tomarlo con calma.

-No trajo a Hinata –Minato dejo la taza y volvió a ver a su hijo trepado en un librero.

Silencio por parte de los tres chicos.

Además tienes mas amigos porque no los has invitado por lo menos a Sasuke, y Hinata por que no ha venido- se estaba poniendo mas nerviosa.

-Je no creo que ahora ella pueda venir – Suigetsu sonrío burlonamente.

No hubo mas de dos segundos cuando Kushina ya estaba detrás de el, con el cuchillo al lado de su rostro, trago saliva tan solo de sentir tan de cerca a Kushina.

-Dime lo que sepas… -

-Ella ahora esta comprometida con Gaara, y pasa casi todo el tiempo con el, además de que su primo y hermana están con ella a la entrada y salida de la escuela- decía Karin divertida de ver la cara de miedo de Suigetsu.

-Pero por que le interesa tanto Hinata – Jugo miraba interesado a Kushina.

Dando un suspiro dejo el cuchillo sobre la mesa mientras tomaba asiento.

-Había comprado un lindo vestido a su medida, y pensé que podría lucirlo durante la comida-

Minato miro divertido los pucheros de su mujer, definitivamente necesitaba una hija – Pero no deberías jugar con los cuchillos podrías lastimar a alguien.

-Pero es de utilería, no podría cortar ni el aire, ah Naruto tienes el resto de la semana para convencer a Hinata de que venga a comer y probarse el vestido –Mientras decía le lanzaba el cuchillo que se clavaba fuertemente en el mueble.

Todos quedaron estáticos

-Ah era de verdad, lo siento hijo. Le sonreía como si se tratara de una dulce broma.

Naruto solo se fue de espaldas, su madre cada día le daba más miedo.

Por el tiempo decidieron comenzar a cenar, mientras Kushina veía a Jiraiya y con mirada pervertida trataba de adivinar las fechorías que en su rostro se dibujaba.

-Nee, esa cara es por que estuviste haciendo travesurillas con tu nueva conquista.

Jiraiya muerto de la risa, afirmaba con la cabeza.

El resto continuaba comiendo mientras trataban de no imaginar todo la conversación de esos dos.

-Anko es una excelente amante, quien se lo hubiera imaginado con el carácter que tiene.

-¡Ero Senin¡ Okasan, podrían dejar de hablar de esas cosas – Naruto como un tomate no quería seguir imaginándolos.

-Que mi bebe, acaso te estamos pervirtiendo – Kushina miraba a su niño colorado.

-Cariño, papa, si no tienen cuidado Madre llegara y los escuchara.-Minato sonriente trataba de calmar la tempestad que se estaba formando.

-Como si tu madre pudiera domarme, no tengas miedo hijo… eh que les pasa por que me miran de ese modo.

Jiraiya volteo y se encontró con el rostro enfurecido de la directora Tsunade.

-Vaya estoy en problemas no es cierto…

-Madre que bueno que viniste – Minato sonriente veía como ella golpeaba duramente a su padre, mientras este le ofrecía un asiento.

-Shizune cuanto tiempo sin verte, –Kushina jalaba a la joven que acompañaba a Tsunade.

Karin y Suigetsu miraban asombrados, porque la directora y la medico de la escuela estaban ahí.

-Mmm... Estos chicos son de la escuela no es cierto Kushina – ella afirmaba con la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si muy pronto me los robare, ahora no esta Hinata pero Karin se probara otros vestidos.

Karin solo ponía cara de - Demonios que tiene planeado hacer conmigo-

Suigetsu reía muy divertido por la situación.

Minato les explicaba como estaba el asunto ya que parecían perturbados por la presencia de Tsunade.

-Chicos ella es mi madre, Jiraiya y ella estuvieron casados pero digamos…hace unos tres años se divorciaron pero a pesar de ello, siempre han estado al pendiente de nosotros, es por ello que de vez en cuando comemos todos juntos – aunque se maten de por medio – esto lo dijo dentro de sus pensamientos.

-Oye pero por que llegaste tan tarde, o es acaso que te detuviste a beber en algún lugar como es tu costumbre –Jiraiya miraba divertido la expresión de la rubia.

-Oye, no me culpes, Shizune tuvo la culpa, todo por no despedirse de la "bestia verde de Konoha"

Todos ponían atención a lo que Tsunade decía.

Shizune toda roja no hacia más que negar todo con sus manos.

-Nee Obachan como esta eso- Naruto estaba divertido por esa información.

-Pues que últimamente ese tipo raro, va mucho a la enfermería con la excusa de alguna herida.

-Tsunade sama, no ponga las cosas así el es un buen tipo, raro pero… porque me miran todos.

-Lo defiendes mucho – Kushina picadamente le codeaba para comprobar sus afirmaciones.

Eso se había vuelto una pelea campal, pero todos estaban felices.

De pronto el celular de Karin sonó aplacándolos y provocando un silencio.

-Si…se quedo helada, pero trato de mantener la calma- si, OK…no hay problema.

Al ver que seguía el silencio y por la expresión que tenia, se habían preocupado por ella – ah disculpen era mi madre – todos volvieron a continuar con su pelea.

Suigetsu solo miraba a Karin.

Kushina los obligo a quedarse a dormir, por lo que no pudieron negarse por su amable orden…

La casa parecía en calma, Karin estaba en el jardín pensativa.

-No fue tu madre quien te llamo, no es cierto, bruja –

Salto por el susto pero no tenia ganas de pelear.

-Era el, no es cierto –

Ella afirmo con la cabeza mientras juntaba sus piernas y las abrazaba con fuerza.

-Vaya, parece que habrá mucho movimiento.

Se quedaron un rato sentados sobre la hierba, detrás de ellos Jugo los miraba, entendía de lo que se trataba.

Naruto en su cuarto, no podía dormir recordaba los sucesos de aquel día.

**Flashback**

- Mi nombre es Nagato y nosotros fuimos enemigos en otra vida…

Naruto se quedo de pie analizando lo que habia escuchado, acaso eso era posible, los sueños, aquellas pesadillas de su muerte, todo era real, sucedió alguna vez.

-De...verdad…yo-

El lo miro fijadamente moviendo la silla en dirección de la chica.

-Tu y yo hemos reencarnado, esta es nuestra nueva vida, no se cuantas veces has renacido, pero ella…es diferente…ella no ha muerto…

Que acaso eso era una mala broma, como podría ser eso posible.

-Si es una broma es de mal gusto – Naruto creía que todo eso era un juego.

Nagato volvió a mirarle y dio un suspiro- Supongo que es difícil de creerlo, ella cree mucho en ti y yo también… pero no se si las cosas se puedan llegar a arreglar.

-Cuéntame todo, quiero saber lo que esta pasando, tal vez así pueda entenderlo –Naruto estaba decidido a descubrir la verdad.

Nagato le miro, y regreso a mirarla de nuevo.

- Sabes la encontré bajo la lluvia, hace un año, ella tenia una extraña ropa, estaba herida y mojada, pero lo que mas me asusto fue que ella había aparecido, como si de un rayo se tratara apareció como un fantasma.

Naruto le miro asombrado, que cosa era ella, un fantasma, un ser inmortal.

-Por eso ella esta así.-Naruto la miraba mientras se iba acercado a ella.

- No ella se recupero pronto, aunque costo mucho trabajo, la medicina moderna la ve como un bicho raro, la medicina tradicional no funciona como en nosotros, por ello sus heridas tardaron mucho en curarse.

Pero, ella me reconoció de inmediato, no sabia cual era el problema o de donde me conocía, hasta que sucedió…

Comenzó con pesadillas, al parecer a veces tiene sueños premonitorios o ve los recuerdos de las personas, a mi también me pareció una locura, cuando me contó de mi otra vida.

Así que decidí arriesgarme.

Entro a mi mente y como si de un sello se tratara abrió mis recuerdos de aquella época, fue doloroso…muy doloroso…

Naruto miraba a Nagato, podía ver que el sufrimiento que tenia era demasiado agobiaban te, pero no quería presionarlo demasiado a pesar de que quería saber mucho mas.

-Fue demasiado para ambos.

Ella cayó en coma, y yo enferme.

Pero curiosamente ella puede comunicarse a través de la mente, ella depende totalmente de ello, pues su cuerpo siempre fue muy débil.

Por eso ella te ha estado llamando.

Naruto examinaba cada palabra dicha por Nagato, no sabia si creer todo eso de la reencarnación y las habilidades de la chica, pero al verla, sentía que la conocía, al igual que el resto de las personas que hasta ahorita había conocido y visto en sueños.

- Ella puede crear sueños o pesadillas- Naruto necesitaba saber si ella había provocado sus sueños, si podía entrar en la mente de la gente, estaba la posibilidad de crear imágenes falsas dentro de ella.

Nagato me miro y analizo la pregunta.

-No, no llega a tal grado sus habilidades, y estoy seguro de que aunque pudiera hacerlo, ella nunca lo haría, es como tu, nunca haría algo que dañara a las personas que ama.

Pero creo saber a o que te refieres, lo mas seguro es que tu poder este tratando de salir.

-Mi poder, a que te refieres.

Bueno es…

-Nagato otra vez te escapaste ¡¡

Una linda chica de cabello azul había entrado en la habitación de sorpresa, al parecer Nagato escapaba de su habitación muy seguido.

Miro a Naruto sorprendida de que estuviera ahí.

-Ah lo siento no sabia que Hana tuviera visitas, bueno yo me llevo a Nagato y los dejo, Yahiko aquí esta Nagato, date prisa.

Un chico pelirrojo entro muy enfadado.

- Nagato cuantas veces te tienes que escapar, acaso no quieres curarte.

Ante la mirada atónita de Naruto, los dos chicos se llevaron a Nagato a regañadientes y el solo se quedo con un extraño sentimiento.

-Ya los había visto antes…

Se acerco a Hana y tomo sus manos.

-por favor necesito que despiertes, necesito saber que esta pasando, si somos de otra época, por que ahora, precisamente en esta vida nos encontramos, con que propósito.

Sintió como una extraña fuerza dentro de el emergía como si el contacto con la chica le despertara.

Y de pronto abrió sus ojos solo para encontrarse con los ojos grises de la chica quien ahora le sonreía tiernamente.

- Oni-chan, tardaste mucho…

Naruto se había congelado, la chica había despertado como si nada.

Que fue lo que paso…que estaba pasando.

-Ya veo…tu chacra de ermitaño…es increíble que aun tengas reservas...

Naruto no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, la chica despertaba y parecía delirar ya que todo lo que le decía era tan raro para el.

Ella lo miro y pareció entender toda esa confusión.

-Naruto si deseas recordar todo lo que ha pasado, saber del verdadero Naruto y todas aquellas personas que te conocimos, regresa el día de mañana…pero debo advertirte algo…será terriblemente doloroso, y seguramente con ello veras las cosas de otro modo.

Si no este preparado, es mejor que nunca regreses, puedes conservar la vida que llevas con tu familia y olvidar todo lo que haz visto sobre mí y el resto del pasado.

Eso había sonado muy duro para Naruto, que cosa podría ser tan grave para que ella le hablara de ese modo.

-Bueno ahora me despido, esperando que no sea un adiós definitivo, pero si lo es…Sayonara.

Eso fue aun más raro.

Suigetsu estaba recargado en la entrada divertido por la forma en que estaba Naruto sostenía las manos de una extraña en un hospital.

-No se tu, pero a eso se le llama infidelidad y creo que a Sakura no le va a gustar.

-Que¡¡¡ aun sostenía la s manos de la chica y rojo como un tomate las soltó de jalon.

Karin enfurecida aparece y se lleva a los dos chicos arrastrando.

Jugo sonríe mientras los sigue.

Hana mira como se van alejando y suspira.

-bueno al menos conserva su esencia.

En una habitación cercana observan la escena de Naruto siendo arrastrado.

-Nagato, estas seguro que ese es el chico zorro- preguntaba la chica de cabello azul con curiosidad.

-Si Konan en definitiva es el.- Nagato le respondía sin apartar la vista del pobre chico.

-Es una lastima no tengo muchos recuerdos de el.- Konan se lamentaba

- Oigan ya dejen eso, yo ni siquiera lo conocí. El chico de antes se quejaba algo molesto.

Nagato y Konan ahora miraban como el chico hacia pucheros como niño chiquito.

Yahiko nunca cambias – Nagato le sonreía divertido.

Este solo se encogía más y ponía una cara de enfado aun mayor.

Así se le fue la noche sin dormir, pero se dio cuenta de algo, el descubrir la verdad afectaría la vida que tiene, acaso valía la pena, si había algo que cambiar, por que tenia que ser el.

Parte de la mañana y hasta la salida se la paso pensando, hasta que decidió que era mejor dejar de hacerlo, no era muy bueno analizando las cosas.

Debía actuar como solo el lo hacia.

Ese día no acompaño a Sakura en alguna cita, ella por supuesto se molesto.

Karin solo lo veía alejarse, la familia de Naruto le había tratado como parte de ellos, y ahora posiblemente tenga que traicionar esa confianza.

Su celular volvió a sonar.

-Orochimaru- sama…si…estoy en camino.- colgó rápidamente mientras volteaba a ver a sus compañeros.

Suigetsu y Jugo ya le esperaban.

--lo siento Naruto—decía Karin para si misma.

Sasuke también veía como Naruto salía corriendo como alma que lleva diablo.

-Bueno es hora de comenzar con todo.

Naruto estuvo dando vueltas en el metro, lo que iba a hacer estaba a punto de cambiar su vida por completo, hasta que decidió que lo mejor era dejar de escapar y enfrentar las cosas.

Se dirigía al hospital y en lo que llegaba se distraía con el paisaje de la ciudad, pero pudo ver a lo lejos a una pareja tomados de la mano.

-Hinata-

Ella estaba vestida para una cita, con un lindo vestido largo en rosa claro de manga larga, - se ve muy linda pensaba el rubio -

En ese pequeño momento pudo ver como Gaara la protegía de la gente mientras caminaba, sintió dolor, pero al menos sabía que su amigo la estaba cuidando muy bien.

Así los perdía de vista mientras el tren avanzaba.

No muy lejos de ahí en un restaurante, Hinata y Gaara se encontraban tomando un café tranquilamente.

-Lo siento mucho Gaara-Kun- le decía esta al ver la molestia del chico.

El la miro sin cambiar su expresión y solo soltó un suspiro.

- Hinata, no voy a expresar lo que pienso de tu padre en este momento, pero puedo entenderte perfectamente, mi padre es igual o peor que el tuyo.

Ella le miraba con tristeza.

- Pero eso no importa, por eso estamos aquí, de ese modo el se mantendrá al margen por un tiempo.

La chica bajo la mirada con mayor tristeza.

- Por que estas evitando a Naruto, que acaso no te gustaba.- el ahora la miraba fijamente tratando de entender a aquella chica tan rara para el.

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza, no esperaba que Gaara fuera a decirle algo como eso, y menos que supiera de sus sentimientos por el rubio.

- Tal vez no tenga derecho a dar mi opinión, pero creo que Naruto debe saber lo que sientes, debe saber lo que esta pasando.

Tenia ganas de llorar, pero había decidido no hacerlo.

-No, seria ponerlo en peligro, mi padre ha perdido la razón y de no ser por ti yo quizás… un nudo se le había formado en la garganta, estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar solo de recordar lo vivido días atrás.

- Por que te llevaste a esos extremos, por que soportaste todo aquello – Gaara la presionaba más necesitaba entenderla - Tiene que ver Naruto con tu decisión.

Afirmo con la cabeza.

- Ya veo…pero sabes por alguna razón no me sorprende.

Estaba sorprendida de que Gaara no la juzgara por ese punto.

- Te contare algo, por que se que no eres de las personas que divulgan las cosas, yo no te conocía, solo había escuchado los rumores que conciernen a tu familia, la verdad muy desagradables, pero como te mencione, mi padre es igual o peor que el tuyo.

A veces tengo sueños, de otra vida, los olvido con facilidad, pero hay dos personas que se han grabado muy bien en mi mente, una Naruto, aunque cuando lo vi pensé que se trataba de un mal chiste, y la segunda es una niña de cabello blanco, aunque ahora he llegado a verla muy levemente pero en una versión mas adulta, nada que ver con la primera visión que tuve de ella.

Parece extraño no.

Ella negó con la cabeza.- Gaara –Kun, te parecería raro si te digo, que yo también he soñado con esa chica.

El la miro sorprendido.

- Es verdad lo que me dices.

Es otro tipo de vida, muchas personas que conozco están ahí, pero hay una niña de cabello blanco que sonríe…

-Como Naruto Uzumaki.- Gaara confirma mas para el que para Hinata.

- Si es como si fuera una versión de el, pero mas femenina, sonreía divertida solo de pensar en aquella comparación.

- Yo llegue a ti por ese sueño, ella me decía que debía ayudarte, de lo contrario seria muy tarde para ti.

- Es por eso que llegaste a mi casa y te enfrentaste a mi padre.

Gaara tomaba un sorbe de café, mientras apretaba el puño.

-El te estaba golpeando en ese momento, no creo que yo sea un buen tipo, pero creo que jamás llegaría a dañar a mi hija.

Hinata suspiro con tristeza - pero por esa pelea papa casi golpea a Hanabi.- Comenzó a recordar ese momento.

- Que te crees que estas haciendo, desde cuando tienes el valor de enfrentar a tu padre.- Hiashi miraba furioso a su hija mayor.

Ella estaba de pie frente a el, sin retroceder ni un solo centímetro. Por dentro el miedo la consumía.

Hanabi estaba sentada en un sillón mirando la escena, a su lado Neji apretando los puños.

- No dijiste que no debía perder, o es acaso que quieres que sea derrotada.- Con todo el valor que podía juntar contesto a su padre.

Hinata fue lanzada lejos por una bofetada propinada por el hombre.

Hanabi corrió en su auxilio y estuvo a punto de ser golpeada también, Neji en un rápido movimiento ya estaba preparado a recibir el golpe en lugar de ella.

Pero el golpe fue parado, Gaara le sujetaba el brazo a Hiashi.

Detrás de Gaara se encontraban sus hermanos quienes lo miraban con repudio.

- ¿Que haces tú aquí Gaara?

Este solo lo miraba con furia.

Gaara apretaba mas su agarre y su mirada llego a intimidar a Hiashi, después de todo era el Hijo de uno de los hombres mas poderosos.

-He oído que estas vendiendo a tu hija…aunque el hecho de enviarla a un matadero no lo considero ya ni siquiera como una venta.

Hiashi se Safo de su agarre, y observo como los chicos estaban apunto de brincarle encima si este no tenia cuidado.

-Esto es algo que solo concierne a los Hyuga, no tienes nada que ver.

-Dame a Hinata, y con ello se creara una unión entre tu familia y Suna.

Hiashi le escuchaba con atención.

- No era esto lo que deseaban desde un principio, yo soy el heredero de todo Suna, y al final seré quien decida su futuro.

Le miro directamente al chico de ojos verdes, tratando de descifrar el truco bajo la manga.

Gaara lo miro con más odio antes de seguir hablando.

-Pero te advierto algo, si ella vuelve a presentar algún golpe, por ligero que sea, ten por seguro que no encontraras descanso mas que en el infierno al que te enviare.

Hiashi sonrío mientras se retiraba mientras que le susurraba algo antes de salir de la habitación.

-Vaya niño, no por nada eres el futuro heredero, si así lo deseas, así será.

Abandono la habitación dejando a los chicos.

Temari ahora de rodillas, miraba los brazos de Hinata,- son una basura- revisando las contusiones que tenia no solo en brazos, si no en partes del cuerpo que no eran visibles.

- Gaara debemos llevarla a un hospital – la rubia veía a su hermana esperando la orden para proceder.

- Bien, Hinata alguna vez has estado en Suna –el chico pelirrojo miraba a la pequeña niña en el piso

Ella solo abrió los ojos de la impresión.

- Me dejaste sorprendida cuando te apareciste – Hinata sonreía dulcemente al pelirrojo

- Si no te preocupes, podemos mantener el engaño del compromiso por un buen tiempo, pero sigo insistiendo, debes contarle a Naruto lo que sientes, si hablas con el al menos no te quedara el sentimiento de no haberle dicho nada.

Hinata pensativa, analizaba todo lo que Gaara le proponía, pero sentía que ya había pasado por esa experiencia y sentía algo de dolor por ello.

- Pero tengo una duda – Gaara volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos

- Como pudiste sobrevivir a ese tipo de pelea por tanto tiempo.

Tomo un sorbo del te que tenia en la mesa, y agarro valor.

- Desde que Naruto-Kun llego a la escuela, he sentido como si por dentro algo fuera liberado, como si un sello se estuviera desprendiendo, y con ello algunos recuerdos han brotado.

Gaara escuchaba sorprendido.

- juntando todos los pequeños recuerdos y armándolos con la historia de mi familia, anteriormente se peleaba con un estilo muy diferente, algo que nos permitía sacar alguna fuerza interior, pero ahora solo se limita a algunas técnicas ofensivas muy baratas. Y comencé a desarrollar la técnica básica de mi familia, antes de que se deteriorara con el paso del tiempo el Jūken, que fue conocido como puño suave, si logro darles en ciertos puntos, puedo paralizarlos en algunas zonas del cuerpo.

Gaara escuchaba fascinado todo eso, en verdad que le sorprendía lo que la pequeña niña había hecho para sobrevivir a ese infierno.

- El tipo de pelea que te metió tu padre, según me he enterado son en verdad una masacre, el ganador puede hacer lo que le plazca con el perdedor, y considerando los rumores que giran alrededor de tus ojos, y el echo de que seas una chica…Gaara no termino al ver la reacción que había provocado en ella.

- Si- dijo tristemente recordando todo lo vivido.

- Lo siento no quise hacerte recordar cosas desagradables.

- No importa, ya estoy mejor, estoy feliz, pues he podido llevarme mejor con mi hermana, y Neji ya no tiene tanto odio hacia mí, también Gaara – Kun ha estado cuidándome todo este tiempo.

Si que me tienes sorprendido, sobreviviste a todo eso y todavía lo haces en la jauría de la escuela.

- Eh - no entendía aquel comentario del chico

- Lo de Sakura fue divertido, que fue lo que te molesto mas, el que te haya molestado o el que haya mencionado como propiedad suya a Naruto.

Hinata, roja por el comentario también se preguntaba lo mismo.

Fueron interrumpidos de pronto por un chico.

-Disculpa pero tu eres Hinata no es cierto.

Ella alzaba la vista tratando de ver de quien se trataba, un chico de entre unos dieciséis años y cabello naranja le miraba inquietantemente.

-Si, tu quien eres.

Con una enorme sonrisa al haberla encontrado- Mi nombre es Yahiko, y estoy aquí por que Hana ha despertado y desea verte.

Gaara y Hinata se miraron sin entender.

Naruto había llegado al hospital y de un portazo abrió la puerta de la habitación de Hana, al mismo que le soltaba un grito.

-¡estoy aquí¡ así que vamos a aclarar todo de una buena vez.

Hana sobre la cama le sonreía felizmente.

Nagato y Konan miraban al chico que parecía no entender que se trataba de un hospital.

Sigues siendo un idiota – le dijo Nagato mientras acomodaba unas figuras hechas por Konan para adornar el cuarto.

- Quee¡¡¡ por que me llamas así, - Naruto discutía con el chico de cabello rojo

- Te diré una cosa, quiero saber la verdad, de todo aquello que me ha lastimado, pero también quiero que sepas que nunca renunciare a mi familia, voy a protegerlos.

Los tres chicos se soltaron a reír.

Naruto molesto pensó que se estaban burlando de el.

- Tu esencia sigue perdurando, ese es nuestro Naruto.- Hana le decía mientras trataba de calmarse.

- De que hablas. Entrecerrando sus ojos, había tenido una buena entrada pero ya no entendía lo que ocurría.

- Cada vez que una persona reencarna, su esencia se va perdiendo, a veces deja de ser totalmente a lo que era en un principio, pero en tu caso no se aplica.

- Como sabes cuantas veces he renacido –Quería saber como esa chica podía saber tanto de el.

- Yo puedo ver en los corazones de las personas, es por ello que siento su dolor, como si fuera el mío, siento su alegría como si fuera la mía, cada sentimiento es una carga para cada persona, pero yo puedo sentirlos como si fueran míos…

- Es por ello que mis ancestros no pudieron vivir mucho, cuando comenzaron a surgir los Ninjas, fue demasiado, había demasiado dolor y odio…

Nagato miraba al piso recordando los episodios de su vida pasada.

- Por eso es que muchos de tus amigos, han perdido parte de su esencia de cómo fueron al principio, al momento de que liberemos tu poder y por el lazo que tenias con todos ellos, seguramente muchos recordaran parte de esa vida, pero la diferencia es que tal vez ellos no podrán liberar las habilidades que tenían en un principio.

Naruto comenzaba a entender a lo que se refería con el cambio que habría al momento de recordar todo.

- Tú eres diferente, al momento de morir, ese poder murió contigo, y seguirá mientras este fusionado con tu alma.

Naruto cada vez se preocupaba mucho mas, todo eso era demasiado serio, y si metía la pata, metería en problemas a sus amigos.

- pero lo grave de este asunto es que en todas las reencarnaciones que has tenido, ha habido variantes, a veces ni siquiera te has encontrado con alguno de tus amigos, lo grave es que precisamente en esta época, todas las personas que conocías se están reuniendo- Hana le miraba con preocupación.

Por que, no entiendo nada, por que es tan peligroso todo lo que me cuentas.

-Lo primero es hacer que vayas recordando todo eventualmente, si lo hacemos sin cuidado, el trauma será demasiado para ti, después de eso…debemos liberar el poder del zorro...

Nagato y Konan miraron a la chica, algunos recuerdos no eran muy claros para ellos, pero el zorro no era de los olvidados.

-Hana estas segura que debemos hacer algo así, el Kyubi no es algo con lo que se deba jugar.

Ella sonreía nerviosa, la verdad nunca le gusto hablar con ese zorro.-Lo se pero es necesario, ahora que tengo un poco mas de fuerza, he sentido la presencia de alguien muy poderoso…

- A que te refieres con poderoso – a Naruto esto ya le parecía a una película de ciencia ficción.

Pensó muy bien antes de responder, esperaba que estuviera equivocada, pero sabía que no lo estaba.

- solo se que algo esta por suceder, hay alguien que ha estado manipulando a las personas y se que Sasuke Uchiha tiene que ver…

- Sasuke, a que te refieres, ya no entiendo nada – Naruto visiblemente nervioso comenzaba a perder el control.

- Oni-chan…estoy feliz, por que cumpliste todas las promesas que le hiciste a tus seres queridos, cambiaste el mundo Ninja y por ello ahora esta era es pacifica, de cierta manera salvaste al Baka de Sasuke, y por lo mismo el pudo renacer en esta misma era, al parecer la oscuridad que rodea a Sasuke…no puedo saber que ocurre, si al menos no estoy cerca de la persona, pero pude sentir, al menos por un momento al hombre que declaro la cuarta guerra Ninja.

Naruto escuchaba con atención a esto ultimo, como presentía Sasuke ocultaba algo.

-Naruto, en pocas palabras todo esta paz que conoces, la gente, tu familia, todos corremos peligro, no se si puedas creer lo que trato de decir, pero se que algo pasara, todo esto esta por cambiar.

-Hagámoslo- Naruto ya no quería seguir con ese sentimiento, si al recordar podía entender mejor lo haría.

La mirada seria de Naruto, los sentimientos encontrados.

-Pero hazlo de un solo golpe, no quiero tener que recordar todo en pedazos, aunque sea doloroso, aunque me parta el alma.

-Pero hacerlo de ese modo, no podrás soportarlo.- Nagato sabia lo que era recordar,

- Nagato, el ya ha tomado esa decisión, si Naruto puede recordar, tal vez podamos cambiar todo esto, se que el zorro tiene mucho que ver, se tiene que hacer o puede que después sea demasiado tarde. –Hana sabia que era una locura, pero confiaba en Naruto más que nadie en esa habitación.

Coloco sus manos en el rostro de Naruto y acerco su cabeza con la de el, juntaría todas sus fuerzas para despertar sus recuerdos, haría ese último esfuerzo de ser necesario, todo para ayudar a la persona que le dio luz a su vida.

Un grito se escucho por todo el hospital, y por lo mismo muchos no prestaron atención, salvo tres personas que reconocieron la voz.

- ¡Nagato, Konan que ha pasado¡ Yahiko abría con fuerza la puerta seguido de Hinata y Gaara.

La escena que veían, un Naruto pegado al pecho de Hana, mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su cabeza.

-Na…Naruto-Kun que te pasa – Hinata se había preocupado de la herida de su cabeza.

Este salio corriendo del lugar pasando bruscamente entre los presentes.

- Naruto ¡- Gaara intento detenerlo pero fue inútil.

Hana se contenía de llorar, quería hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero como siempre lo hizo se contuvo.

-Lo siento tanto, tanto…

Naruto llego a su casa su madre al verlo azotar la puerta le reprendía pero este corrió a su regazo mientras le apretaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- Nar…Naruto… que te pasa…me estas asustando –Kushina no sabia como calmar el llanto de su hijo.

- Kushina que le pasa a Naruto – Jiraija se acercaba a ver el porque del llanto de su nieto.

Minato ya estaba a su lado mientras su hijo extendía su abrazo para los dos.

Nadie entendía lo que en esos momentos pasaba por la cabeza del rubio imperativo, el llanto parecía no detenerse.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto sabía lo que tenia que hacer, ahora todo estaba claro, lo primero era ver a Sakura quien ya le esperaba.

-Sakura-Chan tenemos que hablar.

Ella lo llevo al gimnasio de la escuela, sonreía, pero Naruto no tomo mal esa sonrisa.

Sabes Naruto, me alegra que estemos aquí hablando.

Sakura…yo… creo que debemos terminar.

Ella lo miraba sorprendida no esperaba ese tipo de conversación.

Se volteo – Ya veo –

-Yo lo siento, pero…

No te preocupes no es importante

Estaba molesta, no podía saber ya que no daba la cara

Además esto ya estaba en mis planes.

No entendía bien a que se refería.

Tomo unas tijeras y comenzó a romper su uniforme.

Sabes solo eres un perdedor, me hice tu novia solo por que me convenía, pero ahora ya no me sirves.

Fue como un balde de agua fría, acaso había fingido todo ese tiempo, como había sido posible.

Sakura comenzó a dar un sin fin de insultos, pero a Naruto ya no le importaba se sentía tan mal por haber creído en los sentimientos de la chica.

-Sabes ahora solo falta que Hinata pague y con eso estaré satisfecha.

Naruto volteo a verla con una mirada furiosa.

No te atrevas a tocar a Hinata, o no responderé

Que acaso la rara tiene algún interés para ti.

Naruto tomaba con fuerza a Sakura para obligarla a dejar de molestar a Hinata, pero en un movimiento de la chica terminaron en el suelo, lo que esperaba la chica.

La puerta del Gimnasio se abrió de pronto y Sakura comenzó a gritar como desesperada.

Varias personas estaban apreciando el espectáculo, entre ellas la directora Tsunade.

Que sucede aquí.

- ¡Ayúdenme! , ¡Naruto me esta lastimando!- Sakura lloraba con frenesí.

Al ver la ropa desgarrada de la chica y la posición en la que se encontraba, no había mucho que discutir.

- No esperen esto es un error yo… trataba de defenderse pero un golpe de Sasuke lo callo.

- Bastardo y te haces llamar hombre, no eres más que un desgraciado.

Intento regresar el golpe pero Sasuke pudo evitarlo fácilmente.

Sus sospechas ahora se confirmaban Sasuke fingió ser mas débil en su pelea y ahora estaba demostrando su verdadera fuerza.

-¡Ya basta!, no quiero más pleitos, Naruto a la dirección de inmediato- Tsunade ordenaba a Naruto.

Todos los alumnos ya se encontraban ahí, mirando al chico, pronto los rumores comenzaron a correr por toda la escuela, el plan de Sakura había dado resultado, ahora Naruto era acusado de un intento de violación.

Antes de llegar a la dirección, pudo ver a Hinata parada en las escaleras, junto a ella se encontraba Gaara, lloraba y le veía, era lo último que soportaría.

Así que paso directamente a la dirección.- También ella cree que soy culpable.-

Hinata lloraba

Gaara de pie a su lado - No llegamos a tiempo. Su celular vibro de pronto

Al momento de contestar puso una cara de asombro.

-Temari, estas segura…yo voy de inmediato…colgó el celular.

Quiso hablar pero no le salían las palabras, - Hinata… debo irme…acaban de asesinar a mi padre.-

Ella levanto su rostro con asombro. - Que estaba pasando, por que estaban sucediendo ese tipo de cosas-

En la enfermería Sakura ya se había cambiado de ropa, Sasuke, sonreía.

- Nee Sasuke-Kun – Hice lo que me pediste, cumplirás tu promesa.

Huh… mientras me sigas siendo útil no tienes de que preocuparte, esto es solo el inicio de todo.

Al final de la tarde Tsunade por las pruebas y los testigos no tuvo mas remedio que expulsar a Naruto, ella no creía nada de lo que había visto, pero si lo dejaba pasar, como directora dejaría de tener autoridad.

Sus padres fueron por Naruto, mientras se alejaba, hizo un movimiento con sus manos y sus ojos cambiaron a un amarillo, con unas marcas parecidas a los ojos de una rana.

- No puede ser – fue lo que dijo antes de desmayarse.

Sus padres preocupados trataban de reanimarlo.

Desde una ventana era observado.

- Bien Sasuke, esto salio mejor de lo que esperábamos, solo debemos de encontrar a tu hermanito y a Hana y ya no tendremos de que preocuparnos.

- No me interesa esa tal Hana, solo quiero encontrar a Itachi cueste lo que cueste.

Dejaba la habitación mientras recibía una llamada esa persona recargada en la ventana.

-Orochimaru… vaya, te llevaste a Kimimaro… y que tal les fue…en serio es una excelente noticia, si nos vemos… si todo sigue así, muy pronto regresaras a tu escuela – colgó y miro por ultima vez como se llevaban en auto al pequeño rubio. – Esta vez no podrás hacer nada pequeño zorro.

En el hospital

Hana que te ocurre – Konan veía preocupada la mirada que había puesto la chica.

- Oni- Chan… algo grave pasó, creo que debemos dejar pronto el hospital.

Nagato, Konan y Yahiko se veían entre si, que había ocurrido para que decidiera eso de pronto.

-- Al parecer Gaara y Hinata no pudieron llegar a tiempo –Hana bajo la vista tristemente, al parecer su aparición solo trajo problemas a Naruto, pero no debía dejarse llevar por el dolor.

- Debemos ir a su casa -

.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**La chica que siempre será olvidada**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	10. La Chica que Siempre sera Olvidada 1ra P

**Hola, la verdad este capitulo me quedo demasiado largo por lo que lo divide en dos partes, esta es la historia de Hana, empieza desde que el mundo Ninja comenzó ser conocido como Konoha.**

**En ambas partes hay Spoilers, al centrarse en ella espero no aburrirles.**

**La historia muy pronto dará otra vuelta al descubrirse la mayoría de los secretos, habrá mas cambios en la vida de Naruto y el resto de los personajes, pero para ello tiene mucho que ver Sasuke y Sakura, calculo que para esto serán dos o tres capítulos a partir de la historia de Hana, que como repito me resulto muy larga, pues tiene también que ver con la de Naruto y es abarcar también la misma.**

**Cada capitulo lo he hecho muy largo, no se si prefieran capítulos mas cortos o con lo que regularmente hago esta bien.**

**Agradezco que sigan leyendo esta historia, a los que deja un comentario y a los que no tambien.**

**Espero que les guste**

**LA CHICA QUE SIEMPRE SERA OLVIDADA **

**PRIMERA PARTE**

Debido a la corrupción de los humanos, existía un terrible y muy poderoso demonio, cuya esencia y poder, mas conocido como chakra, era infinito y al que solo Rikoudou Sennin, el fundador legendario del mundo Ninja, pudo vencer y fue gracias a ello que la gente lo veneró como a un Dios.

Sin embargo, era tal la fuerza demoníaca de esta bestia, que el maestro tuvo que desarrollar una técnica especial para encerrar el infinito chakra del biju dentro de su propio cuerpo, con lo cual se convirtió en el primer Jinchuuriki (Poder del Sacrificio Humano)

Cerca a su muerte y consciente de que al morir el Jūbi volvería a ser libre, Rikoudou usa sus últimas fuerzas y logra dividir el chakra de la bestia en nueve partes a las que dispersa por el mundo, las cuales llegarían en convertirse en los nueve biju desde el Ichibi al Kyubi.

Por último crea la Luna y oculta el cuerpo original del Jūbi en ella, debido a que ningún humano podría ser capaz de alcanzarla.

Posteriormente, comenzaron a desarrollarse guerras con el único objetivo de querer obtener el poder divino de aquellas poderosas bestias para usarlas en su favor.

Durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja las Aldeas Ocultas intentaron adquirir control sobre distintos Biju para usarlos en la lucha, pero pronto quedó claro que su manejo era muy difícil, ya que a pesar de ser partes mas pequeñas del que fuera alguna vez un ser mas poderoso, los Bijus posen los Chakras más poderosos del mundo y que enfrentarse a ellos, es como encarar a un dios.

Una forma que se encontró de mantener controladas a estas criaturas y aspirar a dominarlas aunque sólo parcialmente fue recrear la técnica usada por el Rikuodou Senin, es decir del sellado dentro de personas, tal y como sucedió con Gaara de la Aldea oculta de la Arena y Naruto de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha.

Mi gente no pertenecía a ninguna aldea, ni siquiera pertenecíamos a lo que comenzaba a ser el mundo Ninja, Vivian en paz, y en armonía con la Naturaleza.

La sensibilidad con la que nacíamos, nos permitía convivir con ella, escuchar su corazón, no se conocía el odio, ni la oscuridad de los corazones.

Pero con la llegada de los Ninjas todo eso cambio.

Madara Uchiha formaba parte del clan Uchiha, y siendo un prodigio desde su juventud, se entrenó día a día con su hermano menor, quien lo igualaba en términos de poder y habilidad, lo que permitió a ambos hermanos incrementar rápidamente su poder debido al afán de superarse mutuamente.

Consiguieron los dos el Mangekyō Sharingan a temprana edad y gracias al poder de éste, ambos se alzaron rápidamente con el control de los miembros del clan, unificándolos bajo su mando. Madara se convirtió en el líder del clan mientras su hermano era el segundo al mando.

El Mangekyō Sharingan otorgaba un poder extraordinario, pero al mismo tiempo provocaba una ceguera progresiva.

Madara, que lo había utilizado intensivamente, cayó en la desesperación total al verse arrebatado de la posibilidad de ver.

Su hermano se sacrificó voluntariamente dándole los ojos, con el fin de que pudiera seguir protegiendo al clan.

Cuando Madara transplantó los ojos de su hermano en sí mismo, no solo recuperó la visión sin sufrir por los efectos secundarios del Mangekyō Sharingan, sino que evolucionó a un nuevo nivel.

Con este poder, Madara se alzó como líder absoluto del clan. Matar amigos y familiares y luego usar sus ojos como repuesto se convirtió en práctica común dentro del clan, dándole una fama sangrienta, a pesar de no ser efectiva más que en unos pocos casos.

Madara llegó a ser reconocido como el Ninja más poderoso de su época, junto con Hashirama Senju, el líder del Clan Senju quien muy pronto llego a convertirse en el primer Hokage.

La llegada de ambos clanes fue la perdición para mi gente, ya que con ello trajeron la guerra y el dolor.

Durante varios años ambos clanes combatieron entre ellos hasta que el clan Senju propuso una alianza que acabara con el conflicto de una vez.

A pesar de que Madara estaba en contra de esta alianza, el resto de los Uchiha querían acabar con ese conflicto, por lo que se vio obligado a aceptarla.

Tras esto, los Uchiha fundarían junto al clan Senju la villa de Konoha.

Mi pueblo los recibió, con la única condición de que no perturbaran a la Naturaleza, es ese entonces Mitzu, mi madre era la líder, quien con su sabia justicia pudo llevar a todos a un equilibrio.

Pese a ser aliados, Madara seguía pensando que eso solo acarrearía la destrucción del Clan Uchiha, pero el resto del clan seguía sin hacerle caso, y se alejaban cada vez más de su líder.

La tensión aumentó aún más cuando Hashirama Senju fue elegido como primer Hokage y el clan Uchiha respaldó su posición dándole la espalda a Madara, a quien acusaban de ser un individuo con ansias de poder, al que no le importó asesinar a su propio hermano con tal de lograr lo que deseaba.

Rechazado por los suyos, Madara decidió seguir la guerra el solo contra el resto de la villa.

Pronto este equilibrio seria roto, Hashirama Senju, quien contaba ya con una familia, se enamoro de mi Mitzu, teniendo un romance en secreto.

Ella continuo esa relación, sin imaginar que seria el detonante para la extinción de su propia gente.

Un día Hashirama Senju, encontró a Madara y a Mitzu juntos, Madara fingió sorpresa, pero para Hashirama fue una traición por parte de Mitzu, nunca se imagino que todo fue un plan del mismo Uchiha.

Mitzu quien perdido su orgullo, había quedado embarazada de mi, pero nunca revelo quien era el padre.

Por primera vez, conoció el odio y el rencor, odiaba a Madara y odiaba a Hashirama, esos sentimientos se volvió tan fuerte que comenzó a afectar a su propia gente.

El odio que sentía hacia mi era tan fuerte, muchos intentos fallidos por evitar mi nacimiento, pero el deseo por vivir era más fuerte.

Y en una fría noche de primavera, las llamas consumieron todo el lugar, se creyó que fue el mismo pueblo enloquecido el que cavo su propia tumba, pero en realidad fue Madara el que destruyo todo, el estaba buscándome.

Ningún sobreviviente.

Yo fui salvada por Hayato, un chico de unos trece años, perteneciente a Konoha, quien escucho mi llanto, al haber visto a Madara en la matanza decidió guardar silencio, y más al descubrir mi origen.

Así que crecí bajo su cuidado, quien paso noches de desvelo y preocupación, el llegaría a convertirse en un gran Ninja, ya que estaba bajo el cuidado de Hashirama.

Hayato se convirtió en un apuesto joven, su inteligencia y fuerza muy pronto comenzó a ser conocida, el largo cabello rojo siempre atado en una coleta hasta la cintura, sus ojos de color turquesa le daban un toque muy especial,

Yo había heredado el negro cabello de mi padre y los ojos grises de mi madre, mi sensibilidad era aun mayor que la de mi gente desaparecida.

Pude sentir el odio de mi madre tuvo hacia mí, y el sufrimiento durante su muerte.

Pero aprendí a vivir con ello, siempre evitando a Madara, también podía sentir su odio que día a día crecía.

Pronto cumplí cincos años, y empezaba a despertar un poder mayor, el de ver el futuro, al igual que mi madre, yo también tenia Chakra de naturaleza, lo cual no era percibido por ningún aldeano de Konoha, ningún Ninja podía encontrarme si me perdía, era algo raro para ellos, así que comenzaron a temerme.

El hecho de que adivinara sus corazones les atemorizaba.

Tal vez si hubiera sido entrenada como Ninja, mi destino hubiera sido otro, pero lo que ocurrió más adelante marcaría mi destino de otra manera.

Pronto Hashirama comenzó a darse cuenta de quien era en realidad, y la tensión que ya se había formado con Madara no ayudaba mucho.

Y una visión me lleno de miedo, la muerte de Hashirama y los cambios que llegarían.

Esto culminaría en una batalla entre Uchiha Madara contra Hashirama Senju al borde del País del Fuego, en un lugar conocido posteriormente como el Valle del Fin.

La batalla fue tan intensa que el valle quedo transformado en una cascada que aun sigue fluyendo hasta la fecha, tenia que detener esa pelea, nunca imagine que pudiera influir en la historia ya que mi intervención favoreció a Hashirama.

Desperté la habilidad de saltar en el tiempo.

Y así desaparecí en una explosión de luz, mientras Hayato me protegía.

Mi poder lo había jalado arrastrándonos a otra época, después de esto consideraron a Hayato muerto, y su nombre se escribió en la lista de los caídos.

La gente de Konoha, en honor a la batalla y a los combatientes, construyó dos estatuas gigantes en torno a la cascada representándoles.

Se dio por muerto a Madara, y el Clan Uchiha siguió formando parte de la aldea de Konoha con una gran influencia e importancia

Ahora me encontraba de pie bajo la lluvia, sentía pesado el cuerpo y el dolor en mi cabeza era terrible, mi cabello se había vuelto blanco por completo.

Fue la primera vez que fui olvidada.

El trauma del salto de tiempo cerró todos mis recuerdos y habilidades.

Hayato también corrió con la misma suerte, pero por un error lo encerré en un Ninjutsu de transformación, su forma la de una rata.

.

Cuando desperté ausente de recuerdos, vague sin rumbo fijo, tan solo el dolor de mi corazón me recordaba que aun vivía.

Hasta ahora puedo comprender la razón de por que había dado aquel salto en el tiempo.

La imagen de un niño rubio llorando, la soledad y su dolor me habían guiado hasta ahí.

Aquella imagen causo un gran impacto en mí y fue cuando mi verdadero infierno comenzó.

Mis lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas cayendo al piso en forma de perlas.

Aquellas perlas despertaron la avaricia de la gente, quienes creyeron que con ello sus vidas mejorarían al crear una fortuna de aquello.

Los siguientes cinco años pasaría a ser tan solo una mercancía, iba de mano en mano, comenzaron a matarse por el hecho de tenerme, y con el tiempo empezaba a llorar cada vez menos.

Eso provoco que buscaran otras maneras de hacerlo.

Desde el quedarme sin comer, hasta la violencia en contra mía.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a deteriorarse, siempre encadenada y en espera de la nueva persona que mataría por encontrarme, los golpes dejaron de tener algún sentido para mí, y el hecho de quemar mis cabellos tampoco lo tuvo. Su violencia no tenia limites, y llegaron a lastimarme aun mas, llegue a experimentar de todo, no tenia ni los nueve años y ya era considerada una mujer.

Irónicamente me reencontré con Hayato, quien a pesar de tener la forma de una rata, no había perdido su inteligencia y carácter.

Me convenció de que había una mejor vida, e irónicamente me dio de nuevo un nombre Hana.

Con ayuda del resto de las ratas planeamos una fuga.

Con el dolor de mis piernas, y el hecho de que las ratas iban muriendo una a una, solo con el fin de que pudiera escapar, llegue a las orillas de un bosque, y fue cuando lo vi por primera vez a los ojos.

Un niño rubio de ojos azules, que me miraba con asombro.

Pero lo vivido en los últimos años no me permitía creer en la gente.

Corrí tan rápido como pude, el dolor de mis piernas lo había olvidado, no quería regresar a esa oscuridad, no deseaba sentir de nuevo las manos de aquellas personas sobre mí.

Pero equivoque de camino y llegue a una pendiente, no había vuelta atrás me habían acorralado.

Aquellos hombres furiosos seguramente me harían pagar el haber intentado huir, miles de ideas corrían en ese momento, pero lo que mas lamentaba era que aquellas ratas habían muerto en vano.

Un grito se escucho y salieron varios niños rubios, todos eran iguales, - que cosa era aquello,- pero pude sentir que solo había uno real y los otros eran copias, copias con un corazón.

Salieron a su encuentro un hombre de cabello gris, y un chico de cabello negro, acaso ahora venían por mi, el miedo no me dejaba pensar, tenia que correr pero no había a donde, una chica de cabello rosa trato de jalarme pero me deshice de su agarre, y fue tomada por uno de los hombres que me perseguían.

Este salio volando por el pelinegro.

Ya no podía más.

Tome una de las armas del suelo y la apunte a mi cuello.

- Si se acercan mas juro que me mato.-

Los hombres sintieron temor, muerta no les servia de nada.

El rubio me gritaba cosas ya no escuchaba nada, todo se volvió oscuro, caía ahora hacia aquel abismo.

- Será lo mejor, podré descansar y nadie me extrañara.-

Sentí dos agarres, de un lado el chico rubio había tomado mi brazo

Del otro el pelinegro había tomado el otro.

- ¡Baka! que crees que haces¡

Ese grito me puso en blanco, no sabia que era lo que sentía en aquel momento.

Me levantaron y ya habían acabado con aquellos hombres, no sabia que esperar de estos chicos, mi desesperación no me dejaba ver en sus corazones.

El peligris me miro analizando mi vestimenta y creo que supo por todo lo que había pasado.

El rubio comenzaba a decir tantas cosas, sus palabras no llegaban a mi, tenia miedo, pero de pronto sentí una calidez proveniente de el y fue cuando empecé a escucharle.

El pelinegro también me regañaba.

Y sentí caer mis lágrimas.

De nuevo el miedo.

Cada vez que lloraba la gente mostraba lo peor de si, comenzaba a llenarse de avaricia y terror.

Que podría hacerlos diferentes a la gente que he conocido.

Pero el niño rubio hizo bufa de las canicas que había sacado.

Su comentario me dejo asombrada, el no mostraba odio, ni ningún sentimiento que había visto en otras personas, el resto solo mostraba asombro, salvo el chico de cabello negro, del cual sentí un sentimiento oscuro, pero muy alejado de mi.

Y sin más comencé a llorar con desesperación, quería sacar todo lo que había guardado esos años.

Después de eso no supe mas, creo que el cansancio me venció.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**La Chica que Siempre Será Olvidada Segunda Parte.**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	11. La Chica que Siempre sera Olvidada 2da P

**Anoche ya no pude subir la segunda parte de la historia de Hana, mi súper Internet estaba tan rápido que no pude alcanzarlo.**

**Contiene más spoilers, con esto termina lo que ella vivió en el mundo Ninja, y con ello podrán comprender mucho mejor, al resto de los personajes y lo que sucedió.**

**La relación de Naruto y Hinata pronto se dará, así como la de compañeros y demás.**

**Si hay dudas, comentarios, amenazas, intentos de asesinatos u otra cosa que se les ocurra estaré feliz de recibirlas.**

**Agradezco a Heero Kusanagi, Selene-Moonlight y a ETOLPLOW-KUN,**

**Me han ayudado mucho, me disculpo por no haberles agradecido en el otro capitulo, pero se me fue, sorry.**

**Gracias.**

**Espero que les guste**

**LA CHICA QUE SIEMPRE SERA OLVIDADA **

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Supe que el pelinegro me llevo todo el camino en su espalda, cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitación blanca, me dijeron que era un hospital, no sabia que era eso, pero sentía que podía estar segura.

Ahí se dieron cuenta de mi situación, los golpes, los maltratos, todo lo que había sufrido, la desnutrición y el frío de la celda habían hecho estragos en mis piernas, consideraban que era un milagro el que me haya podido levantar.

Naruto me visitaba todos los días, era como un sol que me visitaba. Yo era muy feliz, aunque siempre se la pasaba peleando con Hayato, aunque había veces en que ambos deseaban matarse, al final se llevaban muy bien.

Por primera vez tenia libertad, podía decidir que hacer o a donde ir, y eso asustaba.

Dijeron que yo jamás podría volver a caminar, pero la lógica de Naruto hizo que lo intentara, y aunque el dolor era terrible, el estar en una cama sin moverte lo era más.

Me llevo a conocer toda la aldea, su equipo, donde comía, donde vivía, sentí envidia el tenia un lugar a donde pertenecer, un lugar a donde volver, aunque el guardaba un gran dolor había logrado enfrentarlo día a día.

Termine viviendo en su departamento, el decía que no era la gran cosa, pero yo estaba feliz, para mi era lo mejor que podría haberme pasado.

Y sin darme cuenta comencé a reír de nuevo.

De no ser por el zorro que habitaba dentro de el, quien siempre me molestaba, creo que se dio cuenta que podía liberarlo al quitar el sello, pero preferí no meterme con el.

Así se me fueron varios meses, entre las andanzas de Naruto, los celos de Sakura y un Sasuke que comencé a ver como un hermano gruñón.

También aprendí que hay pervertidos buenos, quienes adoran a las mujeres sin hacerles daño.

Ero Senin el legendario Sanin, el súper pervertido como se auto llamaba, yo de verdad que llegue a tomarle mucho cariño.

Kakashi, me enseño a leer con sus libros, la verdad me intrigaban mucho esas novelas, era otra forma de ver la vida entre un hombre y una mujer.

Jiraiya consiguió unos zapatos especiales, los cuales ayudaron a mitigar el dolor de mis piernas el cual con el tiempo desapareció, no podía correr como yo hubiera querido, pero ya no me caía tanto.

Había desarrollado una personalidad de auto burla, mis caídas, las cosas que no entendía, y las habilidades que habían sido encerradas dentro de mi, poco a poco comenzaron a despertar.

El tercer Hokage Sarutobi se dio cuenta de ello, y por ello me inculcaba sobre el fuerte deseo del mundo Ninja, el proteger a tus seres amados, había tristeza en su corazón al recodar algo, el poder a veces corrompe a la gente.

Llegaron los exámenes Chunin, y con ello la llegada de Ninjas de otras aldeas.

Fue precisamente donde le conocí.

El estaba de cabeza baja una rama, me sentí atraída por esa aura, era igual a la de Naruto.

Un chico de pelirrojo de blanca piel, su mirada era de odio, si bien apenas había aprendido a leer, el Kanji en su frente me resulto extraño.

Hayato me dijo que significaba AMOR.

Curioso, tratándose de un chico con semejante aura oscura, pero al final de cuentas, el amor era un sentimiento desconocido para mí.

Pero a pesar de ello podía percibir su dolorido corazón, odio, dolor y soledad.

La misma soledad que emanaba de los recuerdos de Naruto, pero también tenía una bestia encerrada dentro de, era demasiada coincidencia.

Esa bestia no parecía muy feliz de verme.

Al verme se sintió amenazado y un aura asesina broto de el, creo que hay algo dentro de mí que los pone nerviosos.

Rodé por la colina mientras el me miraba con fastidio, pero creo que me divertí como siempre con mis caídas, no se cuantas veces volví a caer, pero no podía levantarme.

Hasta que el me sujeto y me arrojo lejos de la pendiente.

- Eres patética. – me dijo aquel chico.

No entendí bien el comentario pero solo le sonreí tan alegre como me fuera posible, para mi el me ayudo, a su modo pero me había ayudado.

Le regale una de mis bolas de arroz que había hecho, la verdad todavía la forma no me salía, pero creo que el sabor estaba mejorando.

Nunca supe si la había tirado o no.

Tenia que ver a Naruto y los demás para llevarles el almuerzo.

La verdad el mundo Ninja no me agradaba, Sarutobi me permitió asistir a uno de los exámenes, creo que quería que desarrollara mas mis habilidades, pero…

El ver como peleaban entre ellos, la determinación, el sentir, el odio de muchos, era demasiado para mi, hubo dos peleas que me afectaron demasiado, la de Hinata Hyuga y la de Gaara el chico pelirrojo que había conocido días antes.

Había tanto dolor en esas peleas, había soledad en sus corazones, por que no todos podían vivir en paz, por que no podían ser amigos,

Naruto también le afectaron esas peleas, la de Hinata la sintió personal y la de Gaara no supe como describirlo.

Al final, nunca supe ayudar a Naruto, los sentimientos encontrados, podía sentirlos pero no los podía comprender, no sabia que era el amor, el odio, ni el rencor.

En las finales de los exámenes hubo un ataque a la aldea.

Aprovechando este ataque, algunas Ninjas contratados para regresarme con el mejor postor, la verdad no estaba preocupada por mi, Naruto y Gaara estaban peleando entre ellos, deseaba tanto que pararan, que pudieran ser amigos, ellos de cierta manera eran tan parecidos.

Sasuke fue quien me rescato, por los golpes que tenía no podía moverme mucho, así que me dejo en un lugar seguro y fue a ayudar a Sakura.

Solo vi como terminaron las cosas, Naruto había derrotado a Gaara, al caer cerca de donde estaba corrí lo mas rápido que pude, no quería que se mataran entre ellos, mire con tristeza como Naruto se arrastraba hacia Gaara, debía detenerlo si el seguía con su idea de destruir Konoha.

El no se podía mover, pero pudo verme con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras suplicaba que dejaran de pelear, el miro mis lagrimas, pero no me importaba en absoluto yo solo quería que todo acabara pronto.

Sus hermanos llegaron pronto por el, mientras Sasuke llegaba a nuestro lado, cada quien se fue por su propio camino, con nuevos sentimientos encontrados.

Después del ataque se celebraron los funerales de los caídos, entre ellos los del tercero, el dolor que abrazaba a Konoha era muy fuerte, fue la primera vez que pude sentir ese sentimiento de perdida.

Jiraiya tomo a Naruto para ir en busca de una persona muy importante, me alegre cuando me dejaron acompañarlos, la verdad tenia miedo de quedarme sola en la aldea, en el camino Naruto continuaba su entrenamiento, y el hecho de que no pudiera caminar tan rápido como era su costumbre me ayudo a que pudiera seguirles los pasos.

En este viaje fue como conocimos a la legendaria Tsunade, ella era una mujer increíble, aunque su personalidad era algo fuera de lo común, pero Orochimaru apareció, deseaba que Tsunade curara los brazos que el tercero había lastimado, Tsunade tenia sentimientos de tristeza y perdida pero, gracias a Naruto ella pudo hacer brillar la llama que se había apagado dentro de ella.

Así fue como llego a Konoha Tsunade la quinta Hokage, ella me enseño algunas formas de medicina a través de plantas, también ayudo a que pudiera mejorar mi cuerpo, le sorprendió que no emitiera ningún tipo de chacra, pero nunca me trato de forma distinta, y eso me hizo feliz.

Su trabajo en la aldea fue de gran importancia, curo a Rock Lee, y todas las personas que habían sido heridas en el ataque, continuaron más misiones, y parecía que la vida se había tranquilizado…pero lo peor estaba por comenzar.

Sasuke había decidido dejar la aldea.

El odio de Sasuke fue mayor al sentimiento de sus amigos.

Tal vez si hubiera entendido este sentimiento como el resto, hubiera podido ayudarlo, pero no pude…

Naruto junto con otro equipo fueron en busca de Sasuke, Orochimaru mando varios Ninjas por el, y era cuestión de tiempo para detenerlo, Sakura le pidió a Naruto que lo trajera de vuelta y el le prometió que lo traería de regreso, nunca pensé que eso fuera a causarle tanto dolor.

Tuve una fuerte visión y el miedo de perder a mis dos hermanos fue mayor al dolor que esta me causaba, así que tome prestado a uno de los perros de la familia de Kiba y decidí alcanzar a Naruto, debía detener esa predicción antes de que se cumpliera.

En el camino me tope con Gaara y Lee quienes habían luchado con un chico llamado Kimimaro, no pude evitar sentirme triste por su muerte, al igual que yo había crecido dentro de una celda, la visión de soledad y sufrimiento que el había dejado, me parecieron una tortura, así que continúe con mi camino, debía encontrar a Naruto antes de que fuera muy tarde.

En ese momento agradecí mi sensibilidad ya que eso me llevo más rápido hacia ellos, la batalla que estaban teniendo estaba fuera de límites, Sasuke estaba decidido a matar a Naruto.

Fue un momento crítico, debía detenerlos, pero estando ahí no sabía como hacerlo.

Y un grito salio de mi, nunca me imagine que mis sentimientos pudieran alcanzarlo, fue como descubrí que puedo hacer que otras personas, aunque sea por un momento puedan sentir los sentimientos de otros.

Y gracias a ello Sasuke no lo asesino.

La gran explosión me aventó lejos, después de eso, solo vi como se iba alejando hasta que le perdí de vista, pero aunque quisiera detenerlo, alguien con mi condición nunca hubiera podido detenerle, así que solo me enfoque en Naruto.

Kakashi nos encontró después, había tristeza en su corazón.

Con la recuperación de las heridas de Naruto, su corazón por el contrario no lo estaba, tampoco el de Sakura.

Pasó algún tiempo, pero Naruto estaba decidido a traer de vuelta a su amigo, y fueron varias misiones enfocadas en su búsqueda, decidí que debía esperarlo en casa, es lo único que podía hacer.

Hinata y yo comenzamos a ser buenas amigas, desde que la vi luchar sentía una gran admiración por ella, nunca le conocí alguna amiga, además no entendía muy bien sus sentimientos por Naruto, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que ella se preocupaba mucho o mas que yo de el.

Su deseo de superación y fortaleza me dieron ánimos para tomar mi camino, platique con Tsunade y ella estaba feliz de mi decisión, sabia que Naruto muy pronto partiría con Jiraiya y yo no podría seguirle.

Hubo varias misiones y peleas en donde Akatsuki comenzaba a mostrar interés en las nueve bestias, pero en ese momento no comprendía la magnitud de todo aquello, tenia que aprender mas cosas, entenderlas, para poder ser de utilidad y ayudar a las personas que eran importantes para mi.

Naruto dejo la aldea para su entrenamiento, serian dos años y medio, mucho tiempo para mí, pero estaba decidida en apoyarlo, Sasuke también era importante para mi, era como un hermano mayor gruñón al que quería tanto.

Así que estudie con todas mis fuerzas, aprendí más sobre plantas medicinales, y todo lo que pudiera aprender del resto de las aldeas vecinas.

Me prepare todo lo que pude y con la autorización de Tsunade, me convertí en una embajadora, viajaría por toda la región, logrando tratados con las otras naciones, en pocas palabras parte del trabajo de Tsunade creo que por eso ella se puso muy feliz, le ahorraría el papeleo, pero yo estaba feliz con todo ese trabajo, era mi forma de ayudar.

Pero deje la aldea por dos años, me la pasaba viajando y estudiando nuevas ideas y costumbres, era maravilloso poder hacerlo, pero también muy triste.

Pero por fortuna siempre estuvo Hayato conmigo, de no ser por el tal vez no hubiera logrado nada de lo que me había propuesto, el siempre cuidándome y preocupándome.

Y fue cuando pude liberar el sello que lo tenia atrapado, pude apreciar al apuesto joven, quien mas que ser un Ninja de Konoha, estaba mas a mi servicio, siempre preocupado por mi.

Así pude constatar que Hayato era en verdad muy fuerte, conocía técnicas muy poderosas, agregado a su inteligencia, comenzó a ser temido.

Un guardián muy sobre protector.

Conocí a los diferentes lideres de cada aldea, cada uno tenia su modo de ver el mundo Ninja, al poco tiempo Gaara se convirtió en el nuevo Kazekage, estaba feliz por el, los sentimientos de su corazón habían cambiado, y su sonrisa empezaba a mostrarse.

No entendía muy bien el porque mi corazón comenzaba a cambiar al verle, pero cuando descubrí que podía evitar el ver los sentimientos que la gente tenia de mi, cerré esa parte, me daba miedo saber todo aquello, el sentir que alguna vez, alguien a quien yo estimaba pudiera sentir odio o repulsión me hacia temblar.

Y con Gaara no fue la excepción.

El me ayudo mucho a comprender muchas cosas, también estaba interesado en crear mejores relaciones con otras aldeas, empezamos a ver las pequeñas aldeas que siempre sufrían por el poderío de las mayores.

Con el tiempo comenzaron los rumores de Naruto, había salvado a Gaara de Akatsuki, las misiones que tenía comenzaron a sonar muy fuerte, me alegraba mucho que se estuviera volviendo muy fuerte.

Pero no estaba preparada para lo que se me venia, un día al dirigirnos a Suna para que Gaara pudiera leer un tratado con la nueva Mitsukage, me desvanecí.

No se cuanto tiempo fue, ni por que razón.

Parecía un sueño, flotaba, estaba desnuda y mi cabello estaba suelto, no me había percatado de todo lo que había crecido, pero aquello no me importaba, no muy lejos la presencia de alguien conocido para mi, era un sueño o una ilusión, no, Jiraiya.

Estaba en una pelea, la forma que tenia era muy rara, había dos ranas en sus hombros, y le estaba costando mucho trabajo el evitar los golpes de seis individuos.

Gritaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero era en vano, no lograba escucharme.

Solo era una espectadora de todo aquello.

Me sentí terrible, Jiraiya estaba siendo asesinado y yo no podía hacer nada.

Por un momento desapareció, creí que había escapado y eso me dio un poco de alegría, pero no tardo mucho en volver a aparecer.

Había determinación en aquel momento, tomado por sorpresa el resto se le fue encima, era una pesadilla, no podía creer que estuviera pasando todo esto.

Estaba muriendo.

Y por un instante pude ver parte de sus recuerdos, y dos personas llamaron mi atención, recordaba haber visto a una antes, el rostro del cuarto Hokage, y la mujer de cabellera roja… todo era como un rompecabezas, y salio a la luz.

Los padres de Naruto.

Un ultimo esfuerzo y un testamento fue lo que dejo Jiraiya, el hombre de los piercing lo estaba rematando, el caía de lleno en el agua, hundiéndose lentamente.

Trate en vano de alcanzar su mano, pero fue inútil, pero me sorprendí cuando el me miro y me dedico una sonrisa, creo que en esta forma, solo pueden verme los moribundos y los fantasmas, solo pude ver como el se hundía cada vez mas.

Había muerto.

Ese dolor me consumía y no se cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero no podía regresar a mi cuerpo, en ese momento entendí lo que Sasuke decía con su dolor.

Cuando desperté ya habían atacado Konoha, el mismo hombre de los piercing, no sabia que es lo que ocurría, como había tanto dolor y odio en una sola persona.

Volví a caer en un tipo de coma, y vi con horror, Konoha había sido destruida, muchas personas estaban muertas y heridas.

No entendí por que tenía que ver todo eso, por que solo debía ser una espectadora.

Pero creo entender mucho mejor el porque, Naruto estaba peleando con aquella persona, creo que el lazo que tengo con las personas mas importantes es lo que me llama.

Pude ver a Naruto, cuanto había cambiado.

Su cuerpo, aquella mirada, y el poder que ahora tenia, no había manera de describirlo.

Había dolor y mucho sufrimiento por ambas partes, Naruto estaba perdiendo, no quería ver de nuevo la muerte de alguien importante para mí, pero no sabia que hacer.

Hinata apareció de pronto y se enfrento a ese sujeto y fue cuando comprendí sus sentimientos, todo lo que ella había guardado todo este tiempo, un sentimiento de admiración se había convertido en amor.

Por primera vez entendía ese sentimiento y fue cuando yo comprendí lo que sentía por Gaara.

Mire con horror como era herida, y Naruto vuelto en furia libero cuatro colas, la pelea comenzó de nuevo y por un momento perdí su esencia, volví a sentir la de aquel hombre rubio tan parecido a Naruto.

Había deshecho la transformación, y la pelea siguió de nuevo.

Pero estaba vez Naruto había ganado.

Ahora tanto Naruto como yo, pudimos entender todo el dolor que guardaba el corazón de Nagato, fuera de todo lo acontecido, estaba feliz de que Naruto no haya elegido el camino de la venganza, a pesar de todo el daño que este había hecho a Konoha, había sido perdonado.

Naruto con su brillo volvió a liberar a otra persona de la oscuridad de su propio corazón,

A diferencia de Jiraiya, Nagato siempre pudo verme desde que estuve en aquel sitio, pero me ignoro por completo, antes de morir sentí que tenía esperanzas en Naruto.

Konoha recupero las vidas perdidas, con lo último del Chakra de Nagato, resucito a los caídos, incluyendo a Kakashi.

Cambie de rumbo con dirección hacia el señor del fuego, debía informar lo acontecido, aunque quisiera salir corriendo hacia Konoha, mi deber era antes que nada.

Para cuando llegue ya habían dado la orden de que Danzou sustituyera a la nueva Hokage, eso era algo malo, había escuchado de Jiraiya que este hombre no era alguien de fiar.

Pero sin pruebas, no podía hacer nada, además de que había una reunión urgente para todos los Kages, aun peor.

Como embajadora tenia que asistir y verificar los tratados que se llevaran a cabo, pero el simple hecho de que se mencionara a Sasuke para aparecer en el libro Bingo, me decía todo lo que se venia.

Llegamos tarde a la reunión, el líder de Akatsuki se había presentado como Madara Uchiha y había declarado una guerra en contra de las naciones, Sasuke había atacado a los Kages, con el único propósito de matar a Danzou.

Hayato estaba nervioso, sentía que algo andaba mal con todo eso, Sasuke por lo descripto parecía muy diferente, y estaba seguro que Madara era del tipo de personas manipuladoras y engañosas.

La cosa se estaba poniendo demasiado complicada, pero la presencia de Madara, me tenia muy nerviosa, algo en el comenzaba a rondar por mi cabeza.

Sentía que le conocía, y estaba segura que si lo encontraba y veía en su corazón encontraría las respuestas a mi pasado.

Con lo acontecido, notifique al señor del fuego de la decisión de Danzou, al haber escapado de la reunión y con testigos de los Kages, se destituyo del cargo, así Kakashi paso a ser el nuevo Hokage.

Salimos junto a Gaara en búsqueda de Naruto, era lo principal que se debía hacer en ese momento, mientras los Kages comenzaban a realizar los movimientos necesarios para enfrentar lo que se venia a cabo.

No tardamos mucho en encontrarle, pero lo que vi, fue a un chico deshecho, su corazón estaba en pedazos.

Supe lo de Sakura, ahí fue cuando comprendí otra parte del amor, aunque esta era más retorcida y amargosa.

No se si Sakura era capaz de matarle, y no me refiero a la fuerza, si no al tenerlo en frente y matar a la persona que amas.

Todo lo que pude hacer era abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, lo mas fuerte que podría hacerlo, quería intentar sanar su corazón, quería borrar todo ese dolor que cargaba.

Gaara hablo con todo el dolor de su corazón, intenta ayudarte, por un lado esta como Kazekage y su deber como tal y por el otro esta como tu amigo.

Al final tuvimos que regresamos a Konoha, a fin de evitar que Danzou modifique la situación, tres clones de Naruto partieron para buscar a Sakura y al resto del equipo.

Pero después de eso no hubo más que silencio por tu parte.

Hasta que a mitad de camino te detuviste sin razón.

Cambiaste a modo Senin y una expresión de enojo se dejo ver en tu rostro, preocupándonos a todos.

Imágenes en tu rostro aparecieron y mi sorpresa fue mayor.

Sasuke había aparecido y estaba con Danzou, y Sakura no estaba muy lejos de donde el se encontraba.

Madara había encontrado a Danzou, ambos hombres sabían secretos uno del otro, mientras sus Anbu le daban tiempo a este de liberar el sello de su brazo vendado.

Durante la batalla, Madara logra absorber a los Anbu de Danzou, a pesar de lo fuertes que eran, al mismo tiempo libera a Sasuke ya recuperado por la habilidad de Karin, su plan comenzaba a moverse.

Sasuke en cuanto tuvo a Danzou de frente se percato del brazo que tenia, los ojos de los Uchihas caídos, al parecer durante la masacre del clan Uchiha, este de algún modo pudo hacerse de sus ojos, y los sello en su brazo.

Todo esto enfureció a un nivel inimaginable a Sasuke, quien de inmediato se lanzo contra su adversario, Madara por dentro sonreía, era lo que estaba esperando, Karin solo era una espectadora, si se acercaba sufriría las consecuencias.

Se percato de la presencia de varios Ninjas, de un lado Sakura y su equipo, de otro lado la Mitzukage, y otro Chakra más conocido, Naruto Uzumaki.

Pero Sasuke no escuchaba ninguna razón en ese momento, solo tenía en mente en acabar con el principal causante de su odio.

Madara debía pensar rápido si Konoha o algún otro se interponía, podría afectar su plan antes de ser ejecutado,

La pelea que se estaba desarrollando Sasuke vs. Danzou estaba fuera de limites, aun cuando Sasuke estaba agotado por las anteriores peleas, su odio le daba las fuerzas para continuar, pero Danzou resulto ser alguien en verdad muy peligroso.

Aquel sitio se convirtió en una verdadera zona de guerra, cada oponente sacaba lo mejor de si, un error significaría la derrota del otro.

Por lo mismo esa batalla permitió que fueran detectados.

Sakura llego a su encuentro mucho antes que los demás, su llegada dio el tiempo suficiente para que Danzou pudiera escapar como era su costumbre, sabia que no podría derrotar a Madara y a Sasuke juntos.

Sasuke intento ir tras de el pero fue detenido por Sakura, este enfurecido miraba como Danzou se perdía a lo lejos.

Madara no podía permitirse semejante error y en un rápido movimiento se coloca detrás de Sakura dispuesto a darle un golpe que acabara con su vida.

Pero un rápido movimiento de Rock Lee impidió hacerlo, ahora tenia a cuatro Ninjas de Konoha, eso no era nada bueno.

Sai solo miraba como su maestro salía corriendo, pero no pudo evitar mirar su brazo vendado.

- Sharingan – su brazo estaba lleno de esos ojos rojos.

No había tiempo que perder, había que acabar con ellos o perdería aquella oportunidad, los absorbería como a los demás, pero un fuerte Chakra les había encontrado, la Mitzukage los había hallado.

Mala suerte, ella como oponente las cosas no saldrían bien, su ataque podía dañar a Susanoo sin ningún problema, necesitaba que Sasuke se volviera aun mas fuerte, hacer la técnica definitiva de los Uchiha aun mas poderosa.

Sakura no estaba dispuesta a perder esta oportunidad, tenia que salvar al chico que siempre ha amado, aun cuando ella se perdiera en el proceso.

Sasuke no estaba para jugar con ella al gato y al ratón, pero se dio cuenta que esta vez era diferente, la Sakura presente tenia otra aura, tal vez debería darle una muerte digna.

Sin que ella pudiera evitarlo Sasuke saco su espada a una velocidad que fue imposible evitarla, y atravesó un cuerpo.

Estáticos quedaron los presentes.

Frente a ambos chicos, Sai se había atravesado recibiendo el ataque del pelinegro.

Con una mirada fría miro como el pálido chico caía sobre la nieve, mientras le miraba con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa falsa con la cual le había visto la primera vez.

Sakura comenzó a llorar.

Aprovechando la oportunidad Madara, Sasuke y Karin desaparecieron, siendo perseguidos por los hombres de la Mitzukage.

Sakura intentaba por todos los medios curar a Sai, mientras veía como su vida se le escapaba de las manos.

Cuando llegamos fue demasiado tarde, Sai había muerto.

Naruto estático veía a Sakura llorar sobre el cuerpo de Sai, mientras alrededor de el sus amigos le miraban con tristeza.

Ahora que podría hacer.

Ya no estaría aquel chico que le causaba dolor de cabeza con cada comentario que sacaba de sus libros.

No le sorprendería con algún abrazo vergonzoso en medio de la calle.

Sai ya no estaría ahí…

Después de eso, regresamos a la aldea, había mucho que hacer, terminar la reconstrucción de la aldea, y la captura de Sasuke había pasado a un segundo término.

Con la muerte de Sai, Kakashi considero que era mejor que Naruto se encargara personalmente.

Danzou pasó a ser un prófugo después del reporte de los Kages.

El Raikage decidió que debería entrenar al Joven Naruto, ahora que tenía a Samehada, esta era muy útil para protegerle.

Pero aun así lo tenia muy bien vigilado.

Naruto acepto la oferta de Killer Bee, si podia mantener al Zorro a raya, en caso de que perdiera el control no causaría mas daños.

Aun tenía mucho que aprender, hacerse más fuerte.

Pronto se escucharon rumores de que Madara ya comenzaba a realizar sus primeros movimientos, y nuevos Akatsuki empezaron a ser conocidos.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que empezara a mover a las ocho bestias contenidas por el.

Konan pronto dio señales de vida, ayudando a Konoha, al principio muchos estaban renuentes pero Naruto supo convencerlos de lo contrario.

Más aldeas se sumaban a la lucha, aliados que empezaron a dejarse ver.

Cada uno comenzaba a buscar superarse aun mas, la situación lo requería.

Fue el año mas largo que jamás nos hubiéramos imaginado, había pocos momentos para relajarse, solo a la expectativa de cualquier ataque.

Sakura entreno aun mas duro, sus decisiones habían causado mas dolor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, con Naruto lejos de la aldea, no podia seguir dependiendo de el, ahora estaba sola, Kakashi como Hokage tenia mucho trabajo, Sai muerto y Naruto entrenando, solo ella quedaba de aquel equipo.

Yo continuaba con mi labor de aldea en aldea, Hayato como siempre no se despegaba de mi, aquel chico que siempre me cargaba a sus espaldas, llevándome de un lado a otro…ese chico que siempre me amo…muy pronto desaparecía frente a mis ojos.

Madara dio un nuevo ataque ahora con Sasuke aun más fuerte, no había tiempo que perder, tenia que obtener lo que siempre anhelo.

Tenia que destruir todo lo que Hashirama había construido, Konoha, el espíritu del fuego de cada Ninja, y al último Senju, Tsunade.

Ahora ella ya recuperada se ocupaba de entrenar a más Ninjas médicos, enfocándose más en los hospitales y lugares de acopio de heridos, no permitiría que muriera más gente.

Con el regreso de Naruto las bajas eran mínimas, había creado una excelente mancuerna con Killer Bee, lugar donde se paraban, no había quien los detuviera.

Solo buscaba el momento de enfrentar a Madara y encontrar a Sasuke.

Muy pronto se le concedería su deseo.

Hinata había crecido como Ninja aun más, sus técnicas se habían vuelto muy fuertes, había superado a Neji y a su hermana, sin duda ahora era el orgullo de su padre y su clan.

Envuelta ahora en una belleza que le rodeaba, su hermosa figura y su fuerza, comenzó a ser una leyenda en las batallas que se llevaban a cabo.

Aunque eso ya no le importaba.

Quería proteger a su aldea, su familia, amigos y si fuera posible a aquel rubio que seguía desde las sombras.

Se daba tiempo para su clan, los combates que sufría Konoha y para ayudar a su maestra al cuidado de la Hija de Azuma.

Con Shikamaru había podido cuidar a la pequeña, y se repartían el tiempo junto son Kiba e Shino, la pequeña de cabello y ojos negros era la viva imagen de su padre, seguramente llegara a ser tan buena como sus padres.

Naruto la vea siempre en la batallas y estaba muy asombrado de su crecimiento, cuando se reunían en grupo para detallar los siguientes movimientos, era cuando estaban en el mismo sitio, pero no pasaban de ahí.

Decidido a responder a aquella chica su confesión, y avergonzado por no haberlo hecho antes, la cito cerca de los campos de batalla, para no ser interrumpidos.

Yo solo me burlaba de mi querido rubio,

- como era posible que no lo hayas hecho antes, creo que tu amor por Sasuke te tiene nublado.-

Hayato comenzó a reír como loco, me extraño verlo de ese modo, el es mas serio.

Mientras Naruto no le gusto la broma salio echando nubes negras, era divertido verle de nuevo así.

Pero algo cambio los planes que tenia.

Danzou apareció junto con los Anbu que le habían seguido, tomo a Sakura y pidió que Naruto se entregara.

Mientras Hinata esperaba por Naruto, Madara la tomo como prisionera, y de igual forma espero que el rubio fuera a rescatarla.

Una trampa por cualquier lado que le vieras, pero no sabia a quien iría a rescatar, quien era mas importante para el,

Aun con lo ocurrido, Sakura seguía siendo alguien importante dentro de su vida.

Por el otro Hinata también era ya parte de su vida.

Con el apoyo de todos sus amigos, y ala brillante mente de Shikamaru, comenzamos a movernos.

Solo mire como se alejaba Naruto, los sentimientos encontrados desde aquella vez de la reunión de los Kages, aun lo consumían por dentro, la muerte de Sai, los sentimientos que comenzaban a florecer dentro de el y que aun no se daba cuenta.

Mi misión era la de entregar un documento a Gaara, eran los últimos planes de aquella batalla, sus últimos avances y la técnica que había desarrollado, un legado que había dejado Ero Sennin, la técnica de su padre el cuarto, y la técnica que Itachi le dio para detener a Sasuke.

Ahora todo dependía de un último ataque.

Un error y con ello traería la destrucción de Konoha.

También quería seguir el ejemplo de Hinata, no mentirme más, mis sentimientos por Gaara, aunque fuera más grande mi miedo, tenía que sacarlos de mi corazón, no quería vivir arrepentida por el resto de mis días.

Mientras me despedía de Naruto con la mano levantada, le veía alejarse, no sabía que seria la última vez que nos encontráramos.

En el camino nos encontramos con Kanguro y Matsuri, también tenían un mensaje para Kakashi.

En un intercambio de información, ambos dimos vuelta por donde habíamos venido.

Me sentí mal, no había podido siquiera verle, pero al ver a Matsuri, siempre creí que había algo entre ellos, pero nunca quise ver dentro de sus corazones para averiguarlo, o mejor aun el preguntarle directamente.

Hayato solo me veía con tristeza, sabía muy bien de mis sentimientos.

- En verdad soy patética –

Un Chakra me saco de mis pensamientos Madara Uchiha estaba detrás de nosotros.

Ahora con más aliados yo era un blanco, mis habilidades le interesaban, pero al estar de frente con el, algo se rompió, los recuerdos, aquellas memorias extraviadas comenzaron a salir sin poder ser contenidas.

Madara al tener la habilidad de leer la mente, supo de inmediato quien era, Hayato al igual que yo recupero sus recuerdos, yo estaba paralizada, no sabia que hacer, no podia moverme.

Ahí tirada en el piso, sosteniendo mi cabeza, mientras lagrimas salían de mis ojos, cayendo como piedras al piso, Madara y Hayato peleaban entre ellos.

Frente a Madara se encontraban dos personas que tenían lazos con Hashirama, la persona que mas odiaba, tenia que eliminarnos de inmediato, sobre todo a mi, ya que sabia de mi origen.

Tal vez utilizarme para sus propósitos, pero Hayato nunca lo permitiría.

Los recuerdos de Madara permitieron a Hayato darle pelea, era algo que tenia de ventaja, y Madara sabía muy bien eso, aprovechando mi desesperación, utilizo Amateratsu hacia mí.

Hayato llega a tiempo mientras me aleja.

Yo solo lo veo quemarse.

No podia creerlo.

Mi querido Hayato desaparecía entre aquellas oscuras llamas.

El solo me sonreía mientras me decía algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Un grito sale de mi boca, tan agudo y con tanto dolor.

Madara divertido veía la escena.

-Quien te va a proteger mi niña, ahora estas sola – divertido gozaba mi dolor.

Las apagadas llamas no habían dejado ningún rastro, nada había.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, al no tener ese tipo de Chakra si no el de Naturaleza, yo no hubiera sufrido algún daño, me agobia solo de pensarlo.

Madara se acerca, y con dolor siento que desaparezco.

Una nueva visión aparece ante mí.

Oscuridad, el mundo Ninja esta en caos, el sol ha dejado de brillar, el Tsukuyomi parece haber dado frutos, eso me llena de dolor.

Pero de pronto una luz más fuerte que la del sol hace que la oscuridad desaparezca.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Un nuevo orden aparece y con ello la esperanza.

Creo que entonces todo esta bien.

Una vez mas nadie me recuerda, he sido olvidada, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Pero no me importa.

Solo deseo poder verte una vez mas, no solo a ti, si no a todas aquellas personas que pude conocer, gracias a tu fuerza que compartiste conmigo.

La lluvia cae fuertemente.

Mi cuerpo esta lleno de heridas, no recuerdo como me las hice.

Sigo llorando.

Frente a mi un chico pálido de cabellos rojos me mira sorprendido.

-Nagato – susurro antes de perder el conocimiento.

Este sorprendido corre a mi encuentro evitando que cayera al suelo.

Así fue como de nuevo nos encontramos, estoy más débil, pero en esta nueva era, hay paz, no hay misiones, no hay peleas, creo que ahora lo que rige es la política, aunque creo siempre ha sido así.

Poco a poco nos encontramos con muchas personas, estoy feliz, aunque haya pasado demasiado tiempo, la mayoría sigue teniendo la misma esencia.

Naruto, sabes, Hayato no podrá volver a renacer, Amateratsu quemo todo de el, incluso su alma.

Pero espero que por un milagro nos podamos encontrar y como siempre me cargue en su espalda y caminemos a un nuevo camino, donde todos podamos reír como si todo hubiera sido un mal sueño.

Llevas tres días inconciente.

Utilizaste la técnica del ermitaño, pero tu cuerpo no esta acostumbrado, fue demasiado pesado para ti, y seguramente en estos momentos, estas recordando cada día que viviste antes, tus amigos, aquellas personas que perdimos, y a nuestro querido Baka: Sasuke.

Hinata ha venido varias veces, pero no pasa de la esquina de la casa, puedo saberlo por que la he sentido, supongo que no tiene el valor para hablarte.

Así que despierta, aun tenemos mucho que hacer.

Aun tenemos que saber que es lo que nos ha traído a esta época, he sentido parte de los otros en ti, pero de Sasuke y Sakura no he podido verlo, ellos aun no recuerdan aquello, y no se por que, tu lazo con ellos debería ser mas fuerte.

Debo dejarte tu madre me llama, así que apúrate a despertar mi querido hermano

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**La Esencia de Todos**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	12. La Esencia de Todos

**El cambiar el pasado puede traer beneficios, pero al final solo abrirá un sin fin de caminos, los cuales no**

**siempre te harán feliz, por lo tanto aunque el pasado sea doloroso no vivas de el, sino de tu presente para**

**crear un futuro sin arrepentimientos.**

**LA ESENCIA DE TODOS**

Había pasado ya dos semanas desde la expulsión de Naruto, pero su ausencia era muy notoria el chico bullicioso ya no se encontraba, no estaba ya aquel chico que llenaba aquel instituto con sus travesuras y ocurrencias.

De algún modo…

De alguna forma…

Se extrañaba su esencia, la alegría que la escuela había recuperado ahora se había perdido.

Faltaba Naruto Uzumaki.

Aquella mañana estaba demasiado tranquila, la mayoría ni siquiera tenia ganas de hablar, el ambiente de aquel salón era demasiado pesado los pensamientos de cada uno comenzaban a llenarlos por completo.

Recuerdos olvidados a modo de un sueño pero tan pesados como una pesadilla.

Recargada como siempre sobre sus brazos, mirando hacia la ventana un punto muy lejano, la joven niña de ojos perlados se sumía dentro de sus pensamientos.

Hinata se había deprimido demasiado, la ausencia de Naruto le había afectado mas de lo que se hubiere imaginado, se sentía tan mal, deseaba que aquel chico rubio se encontrara en clase como siempre, con su usual ajetreo, discutiendo por cualquier cosa, hablando como si las palabras escaparan y el las estuvieran conteniendo en una sola, no importaba, solo deseaba que estuviera ahí, no importaba si el estuviera con Sakura, solo deseaba que el estuviera ahí.

Parecía que nuevamente su vida se venia hacia abajo, con el fallecimiento del padre de Gaara este no había podido asistir a clases y por lo que sabia muy pronto regresaría a Suna para finiquitar aquel asunto, su padre no lo veía de muy buen modo.

- Eres tan inútil que hasta Gaara se ha fastidiado de ti – Hiashi le repetía incansablemente sobre aquel asunto.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle demasiado, parecía que su padre no le daría descanso esta vez.

Pero se preguntaba el porque, porque le odiaba tanto, que había echo ella para merecer semejante trato, había cometido una falta tan grave para ser odiada por su propio padre.

Con los últimos acontecimientos había descubierto que por mucho que se esforzara nunca obtendría aquel amor de padre que tanto deseaba, pero por que tanto odio, por que hacia ella.

Pero lo que más le dolía en el alma era la mirada de Naruto, aquella mirada tan dura sobre ella el día en que fue expulsado.

-Acaso el también me odia.-

- Si tan solo hubiéramos llegado a tiempo- se lamentaba Hinata amargamente.

Ino solo veía como Hinata escondía su cabeza entre sus brazos, parecía que de nuevo se estaba encerrando dentro de ella antes de que Naruto apareciera.

Aquello no se parecía a los recuerdos que tenia de tiempo atrás, donde todos reían felices mientras peleaban por cosas tan insignificantes.

Había dejado por completo su amista con Sakura y por mas extraño que ella lo viera, Karin le había apoyado demasiado, algo que ni en sus mas locos pensamientos hubiera imaginado.

Que fue lo que paso, por que todo acabo de aquel modo.

Shikamaru y Chouji sabían el dilema por el cual Ino pasaba, y de igual forma se preguntaban lo mismo, incluso el chico regordete no había probado nada de las golosinas que siempre tenias guardadas dentro de sus bolsillos.

Kiba y Shino solo miraban impotentes hacia su querida amiga, todo aquello estaba fuera de su entendimiento en aquel momento, por supuesto no creían nada de lo que se decía de Naruto, pero el creer o no el chico ya no estaba ahí, y Hinata estaba llevando la peor parte.

Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo solo miraban aquella situación sin poder hacer nada, el enano había caído en una trampa, pero sin pruebas no había forma de ayudarle, apreciaban a su familia demasiado, pero lo que mas les dolía era que Sasuke haya sido parte de todo aquello.

Pero el pelinegro tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Un remordimiento le carcomía el alma, y no entendía por que, odiaba a Naruto Uzumaki, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a su familia, pero…

Algo le molestaba, algo que comenzaba a tener un gran peso sobre el, pero si quería continuar con aquello debería dejar todo sentimiento de culpa, y no solo ese, cualquier sentimiento solo seria un estorbo para el.

Aun tenía que arreglar cosas con Naruto, y todavía estaba el asunto con su hermano: Itachi Uchiha.

Por su parte Sakura tenia los mismos problemas, por un lado estaba feliz de que Sasuke ahora le mirara y le prestara atención, era lo que siempre había soñado, pero ahora ya no estaba Ino con ella, sus amigos comenzaron a alejarse enojados por lo que había hecho con Naruto, y ahí estaba el, aquel chico que le consintió sin pensarlo dos veces, siempre preocupado por su bienestar, siempre pendiente de ella.

Acaso se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Irula entendía muy bien la actitud de sus alumnos, no era lo mismo sin la presencia de aquel niño tan imperativo pero en aquel momento no sabia como reaccionar, solo recordaba lo dicho por Tsunade.

- Naruto no se dejara vencer por algo como esto, su espíritu es como el fuego, así que se levantara de las cenizas como un ave fénix – orgullosa y con una sonrisa mostraba la rubia al resto de los profesores que habían acudido en auxilio del chico.

Sonrío al recordar estas palabras y decidió confiar en ellas.

Así que lo que tenía que hacer era transmitir esos sentimientos a sus alumnos, era lo único que podía hacer por el rubio.

-Bien chicos, que les parece si hoy hacemos algo especial. –

Todos levantaron la vista en busca de su profesor y de aquella sonrisa que ahora le envolvía.

En casa de Naruto había movimiento, Kushina preparaba la comida junto con Konan del otro lado Minato, Jiraiya, Yahiko y Nagato revisaban algunos documentos.

Parecía la calma que precede a la tormenta.

Cerca de la escuela dos figuras se mostraban en un parque

La de cabellera rubia sobre una base de metal, dejaba que el viento meneara su cabellera, al mismo tiempo que de un salto se ponía en movimiento.

La chica de cabello blanco le seguía en silencio.

El chico rubio solo miraba a su alrededor, examinando todo aquello que veía, la gente, las cosas, detalles que le parecían llamativos.

Cansados de recorrer varios lugares se sentaron en una banca, observando el ir y venir de la gente.

-Nee, Naruto cuanto tiempo planeas seguir así… llevas mas de una semana- la chica por fin había roto aquel largo silencio.

El continuaba observando a la gente como si no la escuchara.

-Parece que no pude romper aquel odio, esto aun nos sigue con el pasar del tiempo.- Naruto con tristeza en sus palabras.

Ella le miraba con dolor.

Estira sus manos y lo atrae hacia ella en un calido abrazo.

- No tienes de que arrepentirte, el hecho de que cada persona tenga sus propias cadenas que le aprisionen no es motivo para que se deje llevar por ellas.

- Seguramente la razón de por que la mayoría este en esta vida, es por que de algún modo siguen con algún arrepentimiento, algo que deseaban con toda el alma y no pudieron hacer o cambiar, algo que causo un gran dolor en su alma al momento de morir.

El apegado a su pecho escuchaba cada palabra que decía, y los recuerdos de su muerte volvieron a su mente, aquel momento de arrepentimiento, aquel sentimiento encadenado que le consumía.

Y una sonrisa le cubre por completo el rostro.

-Bien si no me basto varias vidas, seguiré no importa si me lleva aun mas, lograre mi cometido de veras¡¡-

Ella sonrío ante su afirmación, había recobrado los ánimos.

-Hay muchas cosas que descubrir y arreglar, no tengo idea de por que Sasuke y Sakura me odien, pero hare que cambien de opinión, volveremos a ser grandes amigos como lo fuimos antes.

Hana miro ahora hacia el piso.

- Naruto siento que lo que ocurre es mucho mas de lo que nos imaginamos, no se que es pero casi puedo asegurar que tiene mucho que ver con Sasuke.- la chica decía con cierto nerviosismo.

- Lo se, intente averiguar quien estaba en la escuela antes de dejarla y fue cuando utilice el modo ermitaño, por un momento sentí un gran Chakra, nadie en esta época podría tenerlo. – Naruto decía mas para el, queriendo convencerse de lo que decía.

Ella ahora sorprendida le miraba – pero quien podría ser, acaso alguien que te odie demasiado como para liberar tal cantidad –

-No lo se, esta persona puede modificarlo, eso me sorprendió demasiado, pero… en la situación que estoy no podría hacerle frente, mi cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a esto, intento utilizar mi Chakra pero me agota demasiado.

Un silencio los invade.

-Me dijiste que podías liberar al zorro, es eso necesario –

-Naruto… cuando se llevo a cabo la cuarta guerra Ninja, tú ya tenías un control sobre el zorro y con ello ustedes se convirtieron en una sola entidad, si recuerdas creaste un nuevo sello en el cual si tu llegabas a morir el zorro se iría contigo, esa fue una forma de evitar que Akatsuki se hiciera del zorro.

Naruto guardaba silencio, recordaba cada detalle, el problema era lo que se avecinaba.

-En pocas palabras ambos tenemos que despertar por completo a ese maldito zorro, el tiene parte de mi Chakra sellado con el.

Hana asienta con la cabeza.

- Bueno ya pase por esto, así que podré soportarlo de nuevo, si puedo salvar a la gente que es importante para mi todo valdrá la pena, no quiero perder a ningún ser querido de nuevo, no quiero volver a tener ese sentimiento, no se que haya pasado con Sasuke para que me odie pero debo averiguarlo cuanto antes.

Naruto ahora más decidido se juraba para si que arreglaría todo de una vez por todas.

-El resto ira recuperando sus recuerdos Hana –

-Mmm...si todo dependerá de cada uno, puede ser gradualmente así como sus habilidades.

-Que también podrán despertar las habilidades que tenían.- Naruto le parecía una sorpresa tal opción.

-Todo depende de cada uno, de los recuerdos que vayan saliendo a la luz, por ejemplo Nagato tiene poco Chakra, sus ojos están sellados pero estoy segura de que podrá liberarlo, pero tal vez solo pueda hacerlo una sola vez, tal vez dos pero no mas de eso, su cuerpo no lo resistiría – Hana trataba de explicarle a Naruto lo mas fácil que podía.

-Ya veo.

-Pero en el caso de los Uchiha y los Hyuga es totalmente diferente, es su línea sanguínea la que pasa de generación en generación, por lo tanto pueden despertar el poder de sus ojos.

-Eso quiere decir que Sasuke…

-Aha, si el despierta el Sharingan y se pone serio contigo no la tendrás fácil.

A Naruto no le agrado esta posibilidad, ya había tenido bastantes peleas con el en el pasado.

Tan absortos estaban en aquella plática que no notaron que alguien se había acercado lo suficiente a ellos.

Vaya que sorpresa el verlos aquí, Naruto, y la pequeña Hana.

- Tú – fue lo único que salio de los labios del rubio.

De nuevo en la escuela

Por que quieres hablar comigo Hyuga.-

Sasuke Uchiha había acudido a un llamado de aquella niña de ojos blancos y no estaba muy contento.

-Sasuke – Kun, por que lo hiciste, por que traicionaste a tu mejor amigo –

El la miraba, aquella niña tan cobarde le hablaba sin miedo alguno.

-Eso no es de tu importancia acaso eres algo de el, acaso significas algo para el, Sakura estuvo sobre ti y tu no significaste nada para el, por que ahora vienes buscando soluciones para ese tipo de persona.

Las palabras del pelinegro le calaron hasta el fondo del alma, en parte muy ciertas, en realidad nunca supo que era ella para Naruto.

Cansado de verla en esa situación se disponía a dejarla en aquel lugar con sus propios pensamientos.

-Es cierto…no seré importante en su vida…no se siquiera lo que significo para el…pero…pero…- las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro impidiéndole continuar hablando.-

- Pero…!!!... para mi Naruto es muy importante¡¡¡ siempre le he Amado y eso no cambiara aun cuando muera y vuelva a nacer, el siempre será alguien muy especial- Hinata gritaba con todas las fuerzas aquellos sentimientos que tenia en aquel momento.

Sasuke le miraba extrañado, era como un deja vu, un leve recuerdo muy doloroso, como si ya hubiera tenido aquella conversación.

-Que desagradable eres, aun cuando esa persona solo te lastima, tu sigues pensado en ella.

-Si Naruto es feliz, yo seré feliz no importa si es al lado de otra persona, no deseo el mal a nadie, no quiero cargar con un sentimiento de odio que consuma mi alma y me pierda en una oscuridad en la cual yo deje de ser yo misma – Hinata sin retroceder defendía sus sentimientos por Naruto.

Ahora la mirada que tenía era de una furia total.

-Por que, porque siempre es así, lo seguirías amando si supieras que su familia son causantes de dolor y sufrimiento, seguirías defendiéndolo.

Se quedo muda por un momento, que trataba de decirle Sasuke.

-No conoces a su familia, si los trataras sabrías que ellos desean la felicidad de Naruto, pero nunca a expensas del dolor de alguien mas.- recordaba el trato calido que recibido de Kushina y Minato e incluso el pervertido de Jiraiya era alguien muy agradable.

-Sasuke acaso no recuerdas nada de Naruto, tu y el eran como hermanos acaso no has recordado algo de todo lo que vivieron…

Cansado de aquella charla la tomo del hombro golpeándola con la pared.

Ella saco un leve quejido de sus labios mientras algo mas le llamaba su atención, un tono rojo cubría levemente sus ojos, el cual describiría perfectamente el enojo de aquel chico en ese momento.

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que me hablas, eres en verdad una molestia, pero creo que podría sacar ventaja de ti –Sasuke le dirigía una sonrisa que haría erizar la piel a cualquiera.

No entendía a que se estaba refiriendo pero seguramente no era bueno.

-Hinata aquí estas es hora de irnos – una voz llamo su atención.

Ambos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba.

Kiba se acercaba a ellos dirigiéndole una mirada de odio detrás de el, Shino quien sin inmutarse también transmitía un aura asesina hacia Sasuke.

Este les devolvía las miradas mientras veía llegar a Shikamaru y Chouji.

-Nee Hinata estas bien- Shikamaru trataba de enfriar aquel ambiente dirigiéndose a la chica.

Ella asintió levemente.

Sasuke los ignoro y pasó entre ellos.

Un suspiro por parte de Shikamaru – Rayos esto es demasiado, son muchos problemas esperaba poder dormir un poco por todo lo que no he podido en la semana.

- Vamos Hinata tenemos una reunión- Shino le ayudaba a caminar mientras le explicaba.

- ¿Una reunión? – Hinata no recordaba que tuvieran algún trabajo extraescolar.

- Si debemos hablar de Naruto y de lo que esta pasando.- Kiba le decía emocionado.

Chouji asentía a todo lo que decían, con su típica bolsita de papas en mano.

-Así es debemos ver que habilidades son las que cada uno puede recordar y si aun pueden hacerlas – Shikamaru continuaba con la explicación mientras continuaba el camino – Hay que arreglar a Sasuke parece que aun sigue siendo muy problemático.

Había escuchado bien, sus compañeros parecían tan felices en aquel momento y todos estaban preocupados por Naruto, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar de alegría.

Kiba le agarraba con cariño la cabeza mientras Shino le llevaba por la mano, Chouji veía feliz la escena y Shikamaru…

-Vaya esta niña no cambia – al mismo tiempo que le sonreía tiernamente – pero me alegra que siga siendo la menos problemática de todas las mujeres.

En la dirección Tsunade tenia una junta con varios maestros conocidos, había un poco de tensión en aquellos rostros pero al mismo tiempo una especie de alegría cubría su rostro.

-Bien es bueno verlos por aquí, es hora de comenzar esta reunión – Una sonriente Tsunade les veía mientras sacaba de su escritorio una botella de sake y comenzaba a beberla sin la mas minima vergüenza.

En Suna otras personas tenían sus propios problemas.

Bien con esto queda resuelto el problema del dominio de Suna, solo habrá que esperar a que Gaara tome control por completo, pero por lo mientras Kanguro y yo somos mayoría, mientras que Yashamaru será el tutor legal hasta ese momento.

Gaara escuchaba con atención a su hermana mayor.

Tenía que tener el más mínimo cuidado o de lo contrario personas que deseaban el dominio de Suna tendrían la oportunidad de hacerse del control.

-Bien hermanito con esto ya todo esta listo, hay algo que crees que falte – Kankuro miraba fastidiado de tanto papeleo deseaba terminar aquello de una vez por todas.

-No, hemos abarcado todos los puntos importantes, estamos preparados para cualquier ataque que pudieran hacer en contra nuestra – ya mas tranquilos aquellos jóvenes se sentaron a descansar aquellas dos semanas habían sido un total caos.

Por cierto cambiando de tema, Ten Ten me hablo hace unos días, y por lo que me dice Hiashi Hyuga volvió con lo mismo, sigue presionando a Hinata, que Haras al respecto Gaara, ese hombre de verdad que quiere ver muerta a esa niña y como están las cosas tendremos que ejercer la escuela aquí y dejar Konoha, seria demasiado complicado el estudiar allá.

Temari hablas en serio, ese tipo no tiene nombre, por que odia tanto a su hija

No lo se Kankuro, pero ni su familia lo entiende pero al parecer todo tiene que ver con el suicidio del padre de Neji

Gaara escuchaba la conversación de sus hermanos era obvio que algo había tras los Hyuga, al final todo estaba relacionado de una forma u otra, solo había que reunir las piezas, en su mente volvió la de aquel chico rubio e imperativo que conoció.

Regresare a Konoha por lo menos hasta terminar la escuela, podré manejar parte desde allá, y si es necesario viajare cuantas veces sea necesario.

Sus hermanos le miraron en silencio.

-Bueno si eso es lo que decidiste entonces deja empacar lo necesario, la ultima vez no diste tiempo de nada – dicho eso Temari salio para prepararse.

El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido.

Ella volteo a verlo adivinado su sorpresa – O que pensabas, que te dejaríamos solo con todo esto, somos familia y eso es lo mas importante.

Kankuro sonrío en afirmación.

Gaara solo alcanzo a decir un leve "Gracias" el cual fue recibido de buen modo por sus hermanos.

- Naruto debo ayudarte no importa como – se decía Gaara mientras sus hermanos se preparaban para regresar a Konoha presentía que algo estaba por suceder y todo lo que estaba pasando solo era el principio.

En las afueras de Konoha en la zona conocida como las aguas negras en donde todo el drenaje de la ciudad iba a dar, varias figuras se divisaban, sus rostros cubiertos por mascaras impedían ver sus rostros por completo.

-Bien con esto terminamos el trabajo no pensé que nos costaría tanto trabajo.

-Si fueron dos huesos duros de roer, pero eso les pasa por tratar de pasarse de listo.

Dicho esto arrojaban dos bultos al fondo de las aguas, ambos llevaban enormes piedras que lograrían sumergirlos hasta las profundidades de aquellas aguas.

-Pero aun no se que fue lo que hicieron para que el jefe se molestara tanto.

- Ni idea pero mejor ni preguntes por que esta de un humor, las ordenes ahora son hallar a como de lugar a Itachi Uchiha de lo contrario nosotros seremos los próximos.

-Ni hablar órdenes son órdenes.

Así desaparecían entre las sombras que cubrían aquel lugar sin percatarse de que eran observados a lo lejos por alguien oculto por la distancia, tan solo unos ojos rojos que brillaban en aquella oscuridad.

Hinata cenaba con su Hanabi y Neji, su padre estaba ausente, aunque no era raro que desapareciera de vez en cuando, aun tenia en su mente los sucesos de aquel día.

-Nee-san, despierta – la voz de su hermana la saco de sus pensamientos.

Ella le miro aun como si estuviera dormida.

-Hinata, no debes preocuparte demasiado o enfermaras –Neji le decía tiernamente.

Ella les sonrío la relación que ahora tenían era la de una verdadera familia, al menos entre ellos podrían cuidarse mutuamente.

-Se que todo lo que esta pasando es muy raro, pero no es coincidencia que algunos tengamos recuerdos muy vagos, lo importante es estar juntos sin importar lo que pase.- Neji la tranquilizo con esta explicación.

Hanabi le sonrío también estaba contenta con este cambio por parte de todos.

Los tres volvieron a la tarde del día de hoy.

En las jardineras se habían reunido

Hinata llegaba con los chicos que habían llegado a salvarle de Sasuke.

-Hinata me tenias preocupada, no andes sola como esta Sakura en estos momentos no se de lo que seria capaz – Ino le decía al mismo tiempo que le abrazaba con fuerza.

-Sakura no es lo peligroso aquí si no Sasuke –Kiba con enojo al recordar como había encontrado a Hinata hace unos momentos.

-A que te refieres Kiba – Ino no entendía el enojo de su compañero.

-Eso no importa creo que estamos todos los involucrados – Shikamaru llegaba con una cara de flojera.

-No entiendo bien lo que esta pasando – Hinata seguía con mas dudas que nada.

-Cada uno nos hemos dado cuenta de que tenemos un leve recuerdo de alguna vida pasada, y todo conecta a Naruto –Shino hablaba muy tranquilo mientras se detenia a observar un camino de hormigas sobre un árbol.

Bien no me andaré con rodeos y tampoco espero que ustedes lo hagan, pero no es extraña toda esta situación.

Todos comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos, el estar ahí en ese momento, les traía un extraño sentimiento a cada uno.

La presencia de otros los hicieron regresar de aquel deja vu.

Hanabi llegaba junto con Konohamaru y sus amigos.

-Nosotros también estamos preocupados por estos recuerdos que están comenzando a ser mas frecuentes.

-Hanabi tiene razón, al conocer a Naruto sentí algo dentro de mí, y últimamente he tenido algunos sueños de una pelea en donde Naruto Oni-Chan muere -

Todo aquello comenzaba a preocupar a los presentes.

-Bien lo que esta claro es que todos nosotros de alguna forma tenemos un lazo en común y es Naruto Uzumaki, y el problema ahora es Sasuke Uchiha, últimamente no parece al idiota de siempre –Shikamaru se había puesto serio ahora mirada se centraba en un profesor de barba que se paseaba con un cigarro mientras alguien se lo quitaba de la boca y lo pisaba con furia, aquella hermosa profesora de cabellera negra…un sentimiento de dolor le siguió.

Ino y Chouji se habían percatado de aquella escena y entendieron perfectamente, de alguna forma también tenían un lazo con aquel profesor.

-Tal vez la razón de que todos estemos en esta época, es la misma, un arrepentimiento por aquella batalla de hace muchos años, el haber quedado con esa culpa nos ha traído hasta Naruto nuevamente – Neji decía mientras que se volvía a perder en recuerdos borrosos.

- Bien lo que haremos es juntar todos los recuerdos de cada uno y uniremos cabos sueltos, seguramente se podrá formar una historia con lo que tengamos, no importa se suene descabellado o tonto, el chiste es no quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Todos asintieron a Shikamaru.

- Oye Neji, por cierto donde esta el loco de tu amigo y Ten Ten.- Kiba buscaba con la mirada a los susodichos.

-Ellos tuvieron que ayudar a Gai Sensei en unas actividades, pero ellos están igual o peor que nosotros.

- No importa comencemos de una vez – Shikamaru se rascaba la cabeza mientras sacaba un cuaderno para comenzar con todo aquello.

Sasuke estaba furioso ahora se encontraba en su casa, una enorme mansión si quieres llamarla de ese modo, llena de sirvientes que cumplirían cualquier deseo que el chico pudiera tener, pero mas vacía que cualquier lugar, puesto que el vivía solo en aquella enorme casa.

Nunca había sido rudo con alguna chica, ni siquiera con las fans locas que le perseguían, pero sentía un enorme enojo, aquella chica le había sacado de sus casillas, además de que le ardía la cabeza demasiado.

Solo quería llegar a tomar un baño y dormir sin importar nada.

Pero la presencia de alguien en las sombras le hizo desistir de aquel deseo.

-Ahora que quieres, no te basta con seguirme hasta la escuela – continuaba su camino sin detenerse a platicar mas con aquel individuo.

-Tenemos informes nuevos, Itachi a aparecido.

Eso fue suficiente para que el chico ahora le prestara más atención.

-EN DONDE ESTA ESE DESGRACIADO¡¡¡

-Calma, calma mi pequeño, es cuestión de tiempo para que le encontremos, pero de algo es seguro, el busca a Naruto Uzumaki.

-Que dices,

-Ambos están relacionados de algún modo, y con ello podrás acabar con los Namikaze de una vez por todas, pero si me pides mi opinión deberías tener cerca de esa Hyuga, aunque no lo creas ella tiene un lazo con el pequeño zorro.

Aquella figura desapareció dejando a un Sasuke furioso, su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente, sus puños cerrados con fuerza, y solo un triste recuerdo de años atrás.

Su deseo encontrar a su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha y hacerle pagar por todo su dolor, y con ello también acabar con la familia de los Namikaze, aquellos que se ocultaban bajo el apellido de los Uzumaki.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Hermanos**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**

**Antes que otra cosa, quiero agradecer a todos lo que leen mi historia, los que dejan un comentario y también a los que no, ahora me dejaron mas y eso alimenta a mi ego, también a los que han puesto la historia en sus alertas y demás.**

**Tratare de no hacer capítulos tan largos, para no aburrirlos.**

**Espero que se diviertan mucho en estas fiestas, que estén con sus seres amados, les deseo lo mejor de este mundo.**

**Para los que me comentaban de los anteriores capítulos:**

**Todo es contado por Hana, el inicio de sus saltos en el tiempo y el porque de su complexión débil que llego a tener, como conoció a Naruto y como el se convirtió en su familia.**

**Puede que se corte en algunas partes pero debido a que ella no llego más haya de la última batalla, desapareció mucho antes que esta se desarrollara.**

**Si sigue siendo confuso por favor indíquenme sus dudas en específico y las aclaro con mucho gusto.**

**Como ultimo y si siguen leyendo no creo poder escribir hasta por el 8 de Enero del 2010, algunas cuestiones familiares me ocupan demasiado, y si alguien de la ciudad de México, exactamente del Distrito Federal que rente un departamento bueno, bonito y barato ( no seré mexicana) que acepte mascotas, estoy en busca de uno.**

**Ahora si me despido.**


End file.
